Tentaciones Bajo El Crepusculo
by patry-ponfe-black
Summary: un novio cabron y jefe de una manada de licantropos... dos vampiros demasiado sexys que pondran su mundo de cabeza... Muchas cosas pueden pasar en forks... lenguaje adulto, violaciones, trios, y mucho mucho LEMON un Crepusculo diferente...falta el epilogo
1. Prologo

**TENTACIONES BAJO EL CREPUSCULO**

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DEL CAPITULO! **

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía y de mi querida amiga **Marina**…

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, asique a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

Un beso de sus amigas **Patry y Marina**.

**PROLOGO**

En una pequeña habitación de la población de forks en el estado de Washington, . donde habitan 3120 habitantes yacía una chica encima de su cama pensando en su vida…

PVO BELLA:

Me llamo Isabella Swan pero personalmente mi nombre entero no me gusta por lo que me llaman Bella… aunque en el instituto se me conozca como "patosa Swan" o "nerdswan" y muchos otros apodos igual de hirientes.

Tengo 17 años y la verdad soy muy común, tengo unos ojos color marrón igual que mi pelo, es ondulado, aunque nunca consigo domarlo, asique normalmente parece un nido de pájaros… soy más bien normal pero con muchas curvas, la verdar es que no me gusta mi cuerpo, las demás chicas son flacas y apenas tienen curvas pero yo siempre tengo que ser la rara, soy más bien bajita de 1'63 y como dice mi apodo del insitito soy muy patosa ya que me tropiezo hasta con el aire.

Me encanta leer, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, porque la verdad me siento bastante sola y para mi ellos son mis fieles amigos.

Vivo con mis padres René, ama de casa y Charlie jefe de policía de Forks, en una pequeña casa de dos pisos y un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera que da al bosque.

Mi vida en general es muy patética, pero no por eso menos extraña, pues en si, mi vida se reduce a ir al instituto con mi vieja camioneta Chevy que no esta demás decir que esta echa para mi .

Luego pasarme las tardes leyendo mis libros favoritos de Jane Austen, en especial "Cumbres Borrascosas" y haciendo los deberes de ese mismo día, y los fines de semana pasarlos con mi amado novio Jacob Black, mecánico de la push que es en donde vive y es originario de allí. Que, no esta demás decir que es un licántropo, pero como ya comente mi vida no es que sea muy normal.

Llevo saliendo con el aproximadamente un año y tiene 20 años, es mas bien moreno de piel, con unos ojazos casi negros y de cabello oscuro y que decir de su cuerpo tan musculado y bien marcado con esos abdominales que tenia la suerte de observar siempre que se me antojaba, ya que nunca llevaba camiseta. Es más bien alto de 1.90 de puro musculo.

Mi padre lo adora porque es hijo de su mejor amigo Billy y me ama con locura… pero en si tenemos una relación extraña, pues debido a ser licántropo, a veces se descontrola un poco, pero el ya me a dicho que es normal, que a muchos licántropos de la manada les pasa como Emily y Sam.

¿Mis Amigos? Mas bien no se que significa esa palabra, la única amiga que tengo es Tanya Denali, pero para que no la relacionen con la "patosa Swan", solo nos hablamos por teléfono y las pocas ocasiones en las que viene a mi casa… pues yo a la suya no voy por si ay alguna animadora con ella, ella quiere decir que es mi amiga e incluirme en las animadoras, pero yo soy mas realista que ella y se que si lo hiciera perdería su popularidad y yo no quiero que eso pase.

Se me olvido decir que es una popular y capitana de las animadoras.

Por otro lado en el instituto tenemos a Jess y Angela, ellas son un intento pobre de animadoras y se creen lo mejor del instituto porque se tiran todo lo que se mueve… realmente patéticas.

Y así son los días de mi vida aburridos y pateticos.

Hasta hace una semana que empezaron los rumores de que vendrían unos chicos que procedentes de Alaska y como no, Esto es un pueblo pequeño y la gente se alimentan de estas cosas.

Así pasaron las semanas, hasta que por fin llego el día donde estos nuevos ciudadanos de forks vendrían al instituto.

No se hablaba de otra cosa en los pasillos, la gran mayoría de los comentarios venían de las chicas, que nada mas suspiraban por ellos, diciendo que estaban buenisisisisimos y los comentarios de los chicos es que exageraban, que eran mas bien comunes ( envidia ) pero bueno, como siempre, pase de todo y me dirigí a mi clase de literatura.

Me senté en los asientos de atrás, mejor pasar desapercibida, para no ser otro día más el blanco de las burlas.

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo mi libro favorito y escuchando de fondo el zumbido de la gente hablando que cuando todos se quedaron callados la misma curiosidad me hizo levantar la cabeza.

Y ahí es donde mi mundo dio un vuelco al ver parados en la puerta de la clase dos dioses griegos bajados del mismo olimpo, donde de seguro eran la envidia y por eso los echaron si no, no encuentro explicación.

Eran como la noche y el día uno rubio con unos electrizantes ojos color como morado tirando al azul que a simple vista parecía fríos y calculadores, seguí con mi exploración y repase sus facciones duras y cuadradas con una perfecta nariz y unos labios que solo te invitaban al pecado y hacían que mi mente volara a todo lo que quería que esa boca hiciera en los rincones mas íntimos de mi cuerpo ¡ DIOS ya estoy empapada y simplemente pensando en esos labios! continúe y con que me encontré? Con un perfecto cuerpo ni muy musculoso ni muy flacucho simplemente perfecto y volvamos otra vez a los pensamientos indebidos que lo único que conseguían es que de seguro dejara una mancha en la silla.

Era más bien alto de 1.85 más o menos ya que prácticamente entre los dos ocupaban toda la puerta de la entrada.

Pero cuando desvíe la mirada de ese dios me encuentro con otro diferente pero no por eso menos perfecto, de pelo cobrizo todo desordenado, al igual que el rubio de facciones marcadas y labios rojizos y unos llamativos ojos color marrón un poco verdosos igual de fríos que los de su compañero…

dios estos dos hombres de seguro son lo sueños húmedos de cualquier mujer o adolescente.

Que solo con verlos me llevaron a pensar como se sentiría estar rodeada por ese par de hombres, con sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y besando cada parte de mi piel.

El peli cobrizo tenía una postura un poco más desgarbada y como no también un cuerpo de infarto, un poco menos musculado que el de su rubio amigo que te inducía a pecar con el pensamiento y ojala no solo con eso, los dos tenían en común que eran extremadamente blancos de piel, algo que me llamo la atención, por el simple echo de que yo de por si ya era albina, pues estos de seguro, lo eran mas, aparte de que tenían unas pequeñas e imperceptibles ojeras oscuras debajo de los ojos.

Lo cual indicaba que de seguro no habrían dormido mucho, pero con esos cuerpo, seguro estuvieron retozando en la cama con cualquier fémina que seguro no les faltaban. Solo de pensar en eso, me calentó más de lo que ya estaba y mira que eso se me hizo casi imposible, y también me hizo sentir un poco culpable por pensar esas cosas teniendo a Jake que tan bien se portaba conmigo.

Mientras los observaba allí parados en todo su esplendor fue cuando fui consciente de que mi vida empezaría a cambiar.


	2. capitulo 1: llegada a Forks

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DEL CAPITULO! **

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía y de mi querida amiga **Marina**…

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, asique a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

Un beso de sus amigas **Patry y Marina**.

**Capitulo uno: llegando a Forks**

Dos sombras viajan a toda velocidad por los bosques de Forks siguiendo un rastro

Apenas son vistas al ojo humano.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Una joven de unos 16 años está esperando a su novio a la salida de un pub del pequeño pueblo sin percatarse que algo la está rodeando.

Una de las criaturas se para en mitad de la carretera cuando un joven hormonal va a buscar a su chica, da un frenazo y se echa a un lado de la carretera.

La otra criatura lo saca del coche y le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

-**Edd tío mátalo no lo hagas sufrir**- dice uno de ellos a su compañero, riéndose de un insignificante humano

- **No hace falta matarlo con dejarlo noqueado en la cuneta y implantarle recuerdos nuevos ni se percatara de nada** - dije este sin querer sacrificar una vida humana mas

-**uff tío mejor cojamos su coche que aun funciona y vallamos a buscar a esta preciosidad, mira su foto, está muy buena**- contesta jass acercándose a su compañero, agarra al humano poniéndole un brazo en el hombro y le dice:

-**Chaval** **me parce que para ser tan feo tienes una buena chica, que pena que no sobrevivirá esta noche**- mientras se aleja sonriendo sacando el coche de la cuneta.

- **dios como vamos a disfrutarla, de seguro que ese imbécil ni sabia satisfacerla** - intentando desviar el tema de si sobreviviría o no la chica, mientras van a toda velocidad al punto de encuentro que vio anteriormente en la mente de ese humano.

-**me encanta este coche, tiene los cristales polarizados, la tonta humana ni se dará cuenta hasta que no suba al coche, Edd acuérdate de usar tu poder en cuanto entre no la cagues como la otra vez**- dijo el rubio mientras conducía a su colega oculto en el asiento de atrás, recordando la vez que tuvieron que huir de la ciudad porque la dichosa humana los reconoció y le dio tiempo a salir del coche en una calle abarrotada, Sin que sus captores pudieran hacer nada para evitar que los delataran.

- **tranquilo jass, no cometo un error dos veces** - recordando mediante la mente de su compañero la rabia que sintió al tener que hacer tantos movimientos por no controlar aun su poder

La humana sonrió al ver aproximarse por la calle principal al BMW de su novio. Con una sonrisa se acerco a la puerta del copiloto y entro sin percatarse que alguien la agarraba por el hombro y la hacía caer en un sueño profundo...

Mientras tanto en la cuneta un el joven va recuperando la consciencia poco a poco,

Sin saber si quiera que había pasado hacia unas pocas horas por camino secundarios.

Un BMW negro se adentra en el bosque a toda velocidad, hasta una cabaña en medio del bosque. Dentro de el discuten dos seres por ver que hacen con la pobre humana que yace dormida en el asiento del copiloto, no saben si dejarla vivir o morir…

-**tío es fácil, la follamos la drenamos y la tiramos al mar**- dice el rubio a su compañero

Mientras el cobrizo siente pena por la vida de la humana.

- **joder, Jasper, pero es joven... tiene una vida por delante** - dice recordando el poco tiempo que paso con Carlisle y le hizo tener un poco de respeto por la vida humana y por lo que alguna vez el mismo fue.

-**tu siempre lo mismo, tiene familia, una pareja, no hace falta matarla para alimentarnos...-**se queja el rubio del respeto de su compañero por la vida humana, para él solo es comida, un medio para sobrevivir a la eternidad, cuando era humano no le daba pena la vaca que yacía como un filete en su plato, ahora de vampiro lo único que quiere es saciar tanto su sed como sus instintos más primarios.

-**no es la primera vez que la humana no se cree lo del sueño y va por ahí largando lo que le ha pasado, sobre todo cuando el señorito cuidadoso deja salir al monstruo y la chica acaba desgarrada y con moratones por todas partes, o tengo que recordarte a la rubia de florida, joder que más te daba esperar un poco y usar lubricante antes de reventarle el culo...-** dijo el rubio recordando viejas hazañas juntos, estaba arto del don perfecto dando lecciones, cuando él es el primero que pierde el juicio cuando ve un culo virgen que follar.

Este se sintió realmente herido al ver en los recuerdos de su rubio amigo como se descontrolaba y nacía en él su instinto depredador...

Recordándole que era un monstruo sin alma, que más le valía morirse, pues no sabía ni controlarse frente a una mísera humana con solo pensar que era virgen.

- **No hace falta que recuerdes tan vívidamente, lo que yo de sobras recuerdo. Haz lo que te de la real gana con la chica que hay en el coche... total nunca me escuchas**- dijo este dándose por vencido y dándole la razón a su rubio amigo, pues en su interior lo único que quería es ir a toda velocidad por el bosque para sentirse libre y poder olvidar un poco su patética no vida.

El peli cobrizo esta tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el rubio había aparcado el coche y estaba cargando a la humana en el hombro Hacia el interior de la cabaña.

Cuando se dio cuenta salió de coche y los siguió, el no quería participar sabiendo el final que le deparaba a la chica, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes.

Desde que escaparon de Alaska, no se habían alimentado y de eso ya habían pasado cinco largos días. Intentaría convencer a su amigo de que la dejara con vida hasta el lunes y luego el se marcharía, mientras el rubio acababa el trabajo, ya que para mantener las apariencias empezarían el instituto como dos adolescentes normales, eso sí que sería una tortura, pasar más de seis horas rodeados de humanos hormonales que esperan cualquier oportunidad para tirárseles encima… dios si no tuviera que aparentar ser humano, no se controlaría y les rajaría la yugular a todas esas mocosas prepotentes… pensaba el peli cobrizo, mientras dentro el rubio llevaba a la humana hasta la habitación de la pequeña cabaña…

- **Jass, por lo menos dejémosla viva hasta el lunes, así podremos disfrutarla mas... total la dejamos inconsciente y ni cuenta se da. su final será el mismo y así nos podremos alimentar un poco mas de ella, si después tenemos ganas no tenemos que volver a perseguir a nadie teniéndola a ella**- dijo el peli cobrizo señalando con la cabeza a la humana, un poco esperanzado por el simple hecho de pensar en no presenciar un acto cruel que se le añadiría a sus recuerdos, ya atormentados, por todos los actos cometidos anteriormente, nunca le había gustado tener que matar para alimentarse ya que no era necesario, solo le gustaba jugar con su presa, saciar sus ganas de sexo y beber lo suficiente para sobrevivir unos días más, en cambio su compañero, despreciaba a los humanos con todo su ser, los usaba y los tiraba, eso era todo.

-**la primera vez desde que salimos de Alaska que tienes una idea coherente tío**- dijo este tirando a la humana encima de la cama con poco cuidado

- **mientras yo la desnudo y la ato vete a buscar un poco de comida para este fin de semana, no creo que aguante el ritmo sin comer nada...-**dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo al peli cobrizo, mientras él pensaba como podría este manejar a la humana sin su don ya que empezaba a despertar de su sueño.

-**y como te las vas a arreglar sin mi ayuda para mantenerla tranquila jass?**- dijo el peli cobrizo mirando a la humana que empezaba a moverse poco a poco por encima de la cama.

-**tranquilo mientras tu estas fuera la atare y me divertiré un poco, va a acabar muerta que más da si me reconoce, no se lo podrá decir a nadie jajaja**- dijo el rubio abriendo un cajón de la mesita de noche y sacando unas cuerdas para atar a la humana al cabecero de la cama, mientras pensaba en lo bien que se lo iba a pasar con su cuerpo…

- **no hay problema ya mismo vuelvo** - dijo pensando de paso en comprar un poco de mas para aparentar, ya que sería bueno que lo vieran por el simple hecho de que tenían intenciones de echar raíces en este lugar durante un tiempo.

-**acuérdate de deshacerte del coche del humano, puedes coger el volvo que está en el garaje de la cabaña**- estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni se acordó que todavía conducían el coche del humano que habían dejado inconsciente en la cuneta…

Sin mirar atrás Edward salio de la cabaña, no quería imaginar lo que iba a pasar dentro, aunque sabia que después lo vería en la mente de Jasper.

Arranco el coche y decidió que lo dejaría un poco más alante de donde lo encontraron, y después volvería corriendo a coger su hermoso volvo ya que estaba un poco preocupado por ese humano, pensando que si no podía hacer nada por su novia por lo menos intentaría reparar un poco el daño provocado.

Cuando llego a la carretera el humano había desaparecido, se imagino que cuando despertó llamo a alguien para que lo socorrieran, el estupido pensaría que un animal se atravesó en la carretera y el perdió el control del coche .

Después de dejarlo emprendió una carrera a la cabaña,

Cuando estaba a pocos metros comenzó a escuchar la mente de la chica y la de Jasper.

El cabron la había atado, amordazado y le estaba mandando olas de lujuria y terror para hacer su "juego" más interesante ya que le encantaba que su presa se resistiera, cada día tenía más claro que se le estaba yendo la cabeza...

Edward cogio lo mas rápido que pudo el coche y salio de allí quemando rueda... ya había visto suficiente y no quería saber nada mas, se puso en marcha hacia el supermercado del pueblo...

Mientras tanto en la cabaña Jasper tenia atada a la chica a la cama por las muñecas y le había arrancado la ropa.

Cada vez le gustaba mas este juego aunque había veces que le cansaba compartir a su presa y sentir la culpabilidad de su compañero.

Ya que sus emociones le afectaban de igual modo que el podía afectar a otros empezó a mandar olas de lujuria a la chica que no entendía que estaba pasando.

Su cuerpo respondía a las caricias y los besos de su captor, estaba muy mojada, sin embargo su mente le decía que esto no estaba bien y cada vez tenia mas miedo de lo que pasaría a continuación, no sabia si cuando la follara se cansaría y la dejaría ir,

O por el contrario la mataría.

De repente el vampiro arranco el pañuelo de la boca de la chica para poder besarla, atacando con su lengua toda la boca de su acompañante.

-**mmm... cielo sabes muy bien, aunque estoy seguro de que tu sangre sabrá mejor, teníamos que haber traído a tu querido novio para que presenciara lo bien que te lo vas a pasar este fin de semana**- le susurro el vampiro en el oído, mientras ella se tensaba de miedo, su novio? Que le habrían hecho? Seguiría con vida? No se atrevía a preguntar tenia demasiado miedo...

**- por favor, no** - decía ella con miedo y lujuria no sabia si estaba suplicando porque la follara hasta perder el conocimiento o esta suplicando porque la dejara ir sin matarla. Pues el comentario de su novio, y la sangre le asusto mucho. No entendía como un ser tan hermoso pudiera ser malo.

El solo sonrío mientras le lamia el cuello, ignorando su suplica y gozando de lo asustada que parecía la despreciable humana… lo único que era capaz de pensar es en lo mucho que deseaba enterrarse en los mas profundo de su coño y deseando que fuera virgen para su regocijo al pensar en su dolor

- **Que me vas hacer? Donde esta mi novio? Donde estamos? **- decía ella ya perdiendo todo atisbo de esperanza, mientras gruesas lagrimas ya eran derramas de sus ojos. No entendía que había echo para merecer esto… ella solo quería salir de allí viva, no había echo nada malo.

-**o cielo tu novio esta bien, a corrido mejor suerte que tu, mi amigo no quiso matarle, donde estamos, pues la verdad, no me importa decírtelo no vas a salir nunca mas de aquí**- dijo el con una sonrisa mientras seguía manipulando sus emociones

-**estamos en una cabaña en medio del bosque de Forks, puedes gritar, llorar, patalear, que nada ni nadie te va a escuchar, y la pregunta divertida, te vamos a follar por todos tus agujeros hasta reventarte, cuando nos cansemos te chuparemos la sangre y puff muerta**- dijo el con una carcajada mientras se sacaba la ropa a un lado de la cama.

-**ya te dije que seria divertido** - le susurro al oído mientras la embestía hasta el fondo su estrecho coño.

-**ahhhhhhhhh** - gritaba ella de dolor, pues en el fondo ella era virgen - **porfa **

**Por favor nnnnno me mates no dddiirreeee nnaddaaa a naddiieeee** - decía con mucha dificultad ya que el dolor era muy fuerte, además de que los sollozos y el miedo que sentían prácticamente la paralizaban a la hora de hablar.

-**cielo solo túmbate y disfruta**- dijo el vampiro, mientras la embestía cada vez con mas fuerza buscando su liberación.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y el vampiro clavo sus dientes en la piel descubierta del cuello de la joven mientras ella seguía quejándose.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del pueblo, en el supermercado, el otro ser paseaba por las estanterías buscando comida para la humana .

Intentaba ignorar los pensamientos libidinosos de dos cajeras que no hacían mas que mirarlo de arriba a bajo, imaginándose lo bueno que seria en la cama y más tonterías por el estilo.

si supieran como era realmente… pensaba el vampiro. Hasta que unos pensamientos le llegaron desde el pasillo contiguo.

"**no**_** entiendo como Jake me pudo dejar así tirada, siempre me dice que no tiene nada con Leah, pero que quiere que piense cuando me deja plantada para "patrullar con ella" dios no lo entiendo… bueno tranquilízate Isabella son todo imaginaciones tuyas"**_ seguía la joven, con su discurso interno, auto convenciéndose de que su novio no la engañaba con una de sus amigas.

Cuando una ráfaga de aire cruzo el supermercado y los instintos del vampiro se pusieron alerta, en ese mismo instante la criatura se giro en dirección a ese deliciosos olor, con los músculos todo tensos y reprimiendo un gruñido animal que clamaba por salir de su pecho.

en toda su existencia, jamás olfateo algo tan delicioso, mientras buscaba a la culpable de ese olor, no hacia mas que planear en su mente una y mil formas de como matarla y poder degustar esa deliciosa sangre , que por el olor tendría que ser la mas dulce de las ambrosías.

Pero cuando dio con dicha chica, se quedo petrificado, pues no solo su olor era delicioso, si no que toda ella era para comérsela. Tuvo una erección instantánea de esas que hacen historia, pensó que seria imposible poder andar con semejante tienda de campaña en los pantalones.

Se relamió los labios y cambio todos los pensamientos homicidas por mil y una formas de follarla hasta la saciedad.

Había visto muchísimas mujeres hermosa, de muchas edades diferentes pero jamás vio un ser tan delicado, frágil pero a la vez salvaje y sensual pues el pudo ver através de sus ojos hasta su propia alma.

Entro en dilema, no sabia si dejarse llevar por esa fragancia y ese cuerpo o esperar y degusta el buque entero. Pero al seguir observándola continuaba fascinándose cada vez más y no entendiendo que es lo que le pasaba.

Entonces un pensamiento de una de las cajeras lo distrajo de su objetivo.

_**" Que tendrá esa estúpida Isabella Swan, para que este dios no me haga caso a mi? si se Ve de lejos que YO si soy una mujer y podría darle todo lo que quisiera mmm... me lo comería entero empezando por…"**_ tuvo que para esos pensamientos si no quería vomitar aunque no pudiese.

**Ósea que la preciosa y deliciosa humana, se llamaba Isabella, lo recordaría quizás después necesitara ese dato**… meditaba el vampiro mientras otra vez los pecaminosos pensamientos de la cajera le hicieran volver de golpe a la realidad.

No supo porque tuvo ganas de gruñirle a esa estúpida Humana por ser tan ciega y superficial. Entonces pensó en mirar lo pensamientos De dicha humana que lo tenia fascinado por su olor y su cuerpo y se encontró con La gran sorpresa que ni había reparado en el si no que iba pensando en un tal Jake .

" _**Quien es ese Jake?"**_ pensó por dentro mientras no entendía porque no pensaba

En el, como la gran mayoría de las mujeres en ese local.

Pero después se pudo a pensar que a el que le importaba esa humana. Pero la

Curiosidad pudo con el y al pagar su compra la espero en la entrada con la

Intención de chocarse contra ella haber si así si lograba llamar su atención.

Estuvo esperando a que ella comprara y pagara sus cosas, mientras observaba

Que seguía distraída con ese tal Jake y que además tenia unos movimientos un

Poco torpes eso no supo porque lo izo sonreír internamente y se sorprendió

Porque hacia mucho que no lograba divertirle nada.

Una vez la chica salio el la intercepto y chocaron y por un segundo su mundo se

Paralizo, pues sintió un choque eléctrico que lo sacudió entero y sumándole eso

los pozos chocolate que se conectaron y el calor de su cuerpo que por un momento se dio el placer de sentir activo su entrepierna una vez mas volviéndola mas dolorosa de lo que ya era, por un momento con su mirada... todo a su

Alrededor se esfumo y solo quedaron ellos, pero para su desgracia o desconcierto

Eso duro muy poco y ella siguió con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado

El se quedo desconcertado durante un momento parado allí viendo por donde se había ido esa humana y reflexionando que lo único que quería es seguirla pues en el momento que sus miradas se encontraron el encontró un poco de paz y un inmenso placer eso lo descoloco a tal grado que la curiosidad pudo mas con el

Vio como ella se subía a una camioneta vieja y roñosa para su gusto, pues su volvo era último modelo y la verdad mucho más hermoso

La siguió por la carretera hasta su casa mientras seguía replanteándose si eso era normal y acabo achacándolo a que era su curiosidad que era habitual en su raza y además de que llevaba tiempo sin alimentarse y eso puede que le trastocara un poco, pero muy en el fondo el sabia que lo único que hacia era autoconvencerse para no sentirse tan expuesto.

Se dio cuenta que la camioneta se paro en una casita , bastante vieja y de esta bajaba la chica torpemente… tan torpemente que como hacia frío había unas pocas de placas de hielo en el suelo y ella tropezó dándose una sentada en el suelo con las bolsas

"_**Por dios Isabella que torpe eres! Un día de estos te mataras saliendo de la camioneta"**_ pensó la chica mientras se levantaba y se reía ella sola de su torpeza

Eso despertó en el un instinto protector pues quiso ir a cocerla o ver si se había echo daño y a la vez un sentimiento de ternura por sus pensamientos y por lo tierna que parecía riéndose de ella misma… pues si de por si era hermosa mas lo parecía cuando sonreía. Pero luego se volvió a convencer que solo lo hacia porque le atraía su cuerpo y sangre y se castigo así mismo por pensar tanto en esa humana sin importancia

Ella acabo de levantarse y fue hacia su casa y el se quedo en el coche en unas dos calles a distancia. Apago el coche salio y rodeo el bosque y trepo por unos árboles para observarla un rato mas y poder así acaparar un poco mas de ese dulce olor.

Cuando llevaba ya una hora observando y viendo que curiosamente lo único que la humana hacia era leer un destartalado libro, le vino a la cabeza la humana y Jasper, tal vez había pasado suficiente tiempo y que por el bien de la humana era mejor regresar para poder parar la fiera que tenia como compañero. Si no quería que la destrozara como habitualmente hacia.

Además de que se había excitado como nunca observando a esa pequeña humana y deseaba disfrutar de ese cuerpo, pero al no ser posible… aun, podría apañase con la chica que había en la cabaña. Y porque no decirlo moría de ganas de compartir con Jasper todo lo que sabia de su pequeña humana Isabella, para que entre los dos consiguieran meterla en su cama y por fin probar ese dulce néctar.

Así que se subió a su preciado volvo y se dirigió hasta la cabaña ocupando toda su mente esa hermosa humana

Chicas muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, vuestros favoritos, alertas y demás, estamos súper emocionadas, todo este apoyo y solo con el PROLOGO, dios estamos como Alice delante de una tienda de zapatos jajaja no nos lo creemos, asique solo daros las gracias por apoyarnos en este loco proyecto que surgió de una mente perversa, llevaba muchos meses dándole vueltas a la idea pero si no fuera por mi gran amiga Marina (http: / www. fanfiction. net/u/2330974/ Marina_Cullen_87) (sin espacios) que me ayudo a pulir la historia y a empezar a crearla entre las dos, esta historia hubiera quedado en mi imaginación… gordi tQ eres la mejor jejee… bueno chicas ya me expandí demasiado jajaja, un besazo y por cierto pasaros por mi perfil un beso dew

Posdata: en esta historia los vampiros pueden morder sin matar, ya que para convertir a los humanos en vampiros, estos deben beber la sangre del vampiro que les muerda… lo digo porque más adelante van a pasar cosas y no quiero que os sorprenda… jeje

Por cierto como habéis visto bella no es inmune a los poderes de Edward, que además de poder leer la mente, puede implantar recuerdo tocando a la gente o a otros vampiros… alguna duda más? Si es así comentármelo y las aclaro… un besito


	3. capitulo 2: la sorpresa de jasper

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DEL CAPITULO! **

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía y de mi querida amiga **Marina**…

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, asique a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

Un beso de sus amigas **Patry y Marina**.

**Capitulo dos: Sorpresa de Jasper**

Mientras Edward va a toda velocidad por las carreteras de las afueras de Forks, en la pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, esta Jasper con la humana, aun atada y agonizando, mientras estaba siendo embestida salvajemente, agonizando por la poca vida que ya se le escapaba de las manos.

El estaba en su mundo, no veía ni escuchaba nada, simplemente se dejaba llevar por sus instintos animales, que caracterizaban su raza y gozando de su propio placer y el dolor que le causaba a ella.

Mientras la humana ya había caído prácticamente inconsciente, encima de la cama, con las ataduras en manos y pies agarradas tan fuertemente que se le estaba cortando la circulación de los tobillos y las muñecas.

En un arranque de frenesí, Jasper le arranco las ataduras de los brazos, y con una sola mano le sujeto las de la chica, mientras con la otra le tapaba la boca a la humana comenzando a asfixiarla, a la vez que mandaba mas ondas de miedo, para así poder alcanzar su propia liberación, ya que le era mas fácil culminar cuando ellas temblaban casi inconscientes por el miedo y el dolor.

**- Ohhhhhh si estupida humana llora, suplica por tu vida no saldrás de aquí cariño, dios te vamos a dar tan fuerte que aunque quisieras no podrías levantarte de la cama.**- decía disfrutando, de ver sus lagrimas derramándose sin control alguno, y dándose cuenta como los ojos de la humana iban perdiendo su brillo natural.

Cuando vio que estaba por llegar al clímax, perdió todo control, ya que normalmente el que solía controlar esos finales era Edward, que tenía un poco más fría la cabeza, al no dejarse llevar únicamente por los sentimientos de los demás, y tener mas misericordia por los seres humanos.

Y en ese mismo instante, en sus últimas embestidas desgarro la yugular de su víctima, Sintiendo como la sangre caliente se derramaba por su cuello y tranquilizaba un poco más sus instintos.

Mientras, el frenesí de sentir la sangre caliente en su boca, deslizándose por su mandíbula hizo que apretara mas las muñecas de la humana rompiéndolas y astillando sus huesos, a la vez que seguía embistiéndola y desgarrándola por dentro poco a poco.

Pero el estaba tan ofuscado con los sentimientos que reinaban la habitación mas sus instintos primarios y egoístas, que se dejo llevar a tal extremo que cuando acabo su propio clímax en el interior de la humana, se aparto de ella sin ningún pudor y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Por una milésima de segundo sintió pena, arrepentimiento y culpa emanando a cantidades industriales de si mismo, pero rápidamente, lo que le vino a la mente, viendo a la humana desangrada, desgarrada, y muerta fue que pasaría cuando Edward volviera, y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que lo hiciera.

Maquino mil y una formas de arreglarlo, desde tirar al cuerpo de la humana por el acantilado, hasta dejarla por el bosque con la idea de que un animal la habría matado, después de ser violada salvajemente, y a Edward contarle que la humana se le escapo o que no sobrevivió ya que era de constitución débil.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el motor suave del volvo, indicando que este se acercaba y que lo mas seguro es que ya estuviera leyéndole la mente, por lo cual intento bloquearla, aun a sabiendas que el sospecharía al no escuchar a la muchacha y ver que el mismo le estaba ocultando sus pensamientos.

Mientras en el coche, Edward entraba por el camino pedregoso hacia la cabaña, con su mente tan ocupada en Isabella, que no presto atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que se sorprendió cuando vio a Jasper, en la puerta de esta, con cara mortificada pero intentando disimular sus emociones, detrás de su máscara de frialdad habitual.

El lo conocía muy bien habían compartido muchos años juntos. Pensamientos, sentimientos, vivencias, mujeres, tanto humanas como vampiras, todo... para el era como un hermano, incluso no hacía falta hablar, ni usar el don de Edward para saber cada uno lo que pensaba el otro.

Por lo tanto supo que algo no iba bien, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba demasiado calmado. No escuchaba los pensamientos de la humana, no escuchaba ni un corazón, ni ninguna respiración dentro de la cabaña.

Jasper mientras, se retorcía en su sitio a sabiendas, por la cantidades de ira y desconcierto que desprendía su cobrizo compañero, que este ya sabía que algo pasaba y no tenía ni puta idea de que es lo que le iba a decir en esos momentos. se sentía inferior, por el poco control que tenia… pero era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

El coche dio un frenazo en la entrada y en menos de un parpadeo Edward estaba delante de Jasper con una expresión furiosa.

-**Dime que coño a pasado?**- decía este intentando controlar su ira, porque otra vez se había repetido la misma historia de siempre. El nunca tenia que haberlo dejado solo, por eso las compartían.

**-ed. tío será mejor que te marches a dar una vuelta por el bosque y regreses en digamos una hora **-dijo jass muerto de miedo, sentía como la ira de Edward lo envolvía y que sus olas de calma no hacían nada con las emociones de su compañero.

Edward desde donde estaba podía oler la sangre de la humana, lo cual indicaba que debía de estar desbordando de el cuerpo de ella, daba por sentado lo que ya intuyo al no escuchar su corazón y es que ella estaba muerta.

- **Eres un imbecil no sabes controlarte? tan difícil era para ti si sabias que no te podías controlar esperarme? **- dijo gritando, y sintiendo un poco de calma que de seguro el le estaba mandando, pero no era capaz de calmarse, se sentía rabioso ya no tan solo por la humana. Si no porque el no pudo alimentarse ni saciarse sexualmente y le hacía muchísima falta, después de haber estado tanto tiempo con Isabella.

-**tío perdón, vale, no era mi intención matarla, no pensé que tardaras tanto, se me fue de las manos, asumo mi culpa, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ami también me jode quedarme sin diversión el fin de semana**- dijo el rubio a su amigo intentando apaciguar su genio, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-**por cierto santo, que es ese olor tan rico y porque tardaste tanto?**- continuo el rubio dándose cuenta del olor que emanaba del cuerpo de su amigo y que había hecho que su garganta ardiera en llamas.

Este se sintió delatado y entonces de su cuerpo empezó a emanar, lujuria, deseo, desconcierto, protección, posesividad, confusión y muchísimas mas emociones que no supo controlar y que golpearon de frente a Jasper que por un momento se sintió aturdido y confuso por todas esas emociones.

**- ese es otro tema, no intentes desviarte de la cuestión o el problema en el que estamos. Se puede saber que haremos ahora con la humana? o como coño me alimentare yo para estar bien el lunes para ir al puñetero instituto? **- dijo intentando desviar el tema de Isabella porque aun se sentía confuso y no sabía qué hacer.

**-haber lo de la humana es fácil, la tiramos al bosque, y en el mejor de los casos, la encuentran y lo achacan a una violación y que luego la devoró un animal, y en el peor de los casos pues la devora un animal de verdad** - dijo el rubio con demasiada calma y riéndose de su propio chiste, cosa que se sofoco en el mismo instante al ver la expresión en la cara de su amigo.

**- pero volviendo a ti, porque tantas emociones contradictorias?-** dijo enarcando una ceja y mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Edward entendió que no podía retrasarlo más y se dio por vencido, empezó a narrarle palabra por palabra lo que sucedió en el supermercado. Todo lo que vio y como lo vivió.

Jasper mientras este le narraba no salía de su asombro y llego a la conclusión de que si podía ser que oliera deliciosamente bien, ya que si mediante la ropa de su compañero, podía olerla y olía de ese modo, en persona tenía que ser el cielo en la tierra.

Pero de ahí a que estuviera tan buena como describía Edward, no se lo creería hasta que lo vieran sus propios ojos, pues sabia de la debilidad de el por la raza humana.

-**tío de verdad que no exagero, era el ser más apetecible que he visto nunca, con unas curvas increíbles, una pequeña cintura tan deliciosa que podría ser abarcada solo con una mano, unos suculentos pechos que lo único que pedían a gritos era que los lamiesen y unos pequeños pezones que se notaban a través de su ajustada camiseta, y que piernas dios, tan largas y torneadas y eso que estaba vestida **- decía Edward, respondiendo a los pensamientos de su rubio amigo, y sintiendo como sus pantalones se volvían más estrechos, en su entrepierna, recordándole que no podría desahogarse y sintiendo rabia por ese mismo tema.

**-joder ed contrólate tío, no puedo con tu lujuria**- dijo el rubio intentando contener sus ansias de sexo, por las oleadas de lujuria que su compañero le enviaba pensando en la humana… cosa que le dio que pensar ya que para poner a su hermano así debía de ser como Edward la había descrito.

-**bueno y a que estamos esperando, vamos ha hacerle una visita no? La follamos, y te alimentas, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, eso si, yo también quiero probarla-** dijo jass planeando como sacarla de su casa y llevarla a la cabaña, para sustituir a la joven que había perdido la vida minutos atrás .

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO !"**_ fue el pensamiento que asalto a Edward nada mas de ver las intenciones de Jasper, pues para él, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, esta humana era especial y no merecía morir en las manos sádicas de su amigo, además de se sentía muy protector con ella.

Empezó a maquinar que escusa podría darle para que desistiera de esa idea, dándole así un poco mas de tiempo para reflexionar que es lo que le pasaba referente a Isabella

- **Jass, es la hija del jefe de policía, además cantaría mucho que dos mujeres desaparecieran el mismo día o la misma noche puestos a decir. Además Isabella que es como se llama parece más jugosa y buena como para solo aprovecharla un fin de semana - **dijo sin saber que más decir para convencerlo de esa idea tan macabra que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-**quieto, quieto, como la acabas de llamar? Isabella? Haber tío te conozco desde cuanto 100 años? y nunca has llamado a una humana por su nombre, por no contar que me acaban de llegar oleadas de pánico cuando e pensado que podríamos hacerle a la humana, asíque no me vengas con excusas pobres, quien eres tu y que has echo con Edward?**- contesto el rubio extrañado de que llamara a una humana por su nombre, cuando nunca lo había hecho, y sobre todo por las extrañas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Lo único que tenía claro era que sentía muchas ganas de conocer a esa tal Isabella.

- **simplemente la llame por su nombre para diferenciar un humano de otro, y lo del pánico, sabes de sobra la compasión que siento por los humanos, sigo siendo yo, no te vuelvas paranoias. No te hace bien pensar demasiado jajaja**- dijo intentado hacerse el loco y bromeando un poco para que no lo pillara ya que empezaba a sentirse un poco vulnerable, algo que no le gustaba nada y si ya de por si no entendía lo que le pasaba, no ayudaba en nada sus comentarios.

-**si, si ed, lo que tu digas, anda ayúdame a deshacerme del cuerpo y luego vamos a hacerle una visita a la humana-**dijo el rubio a su compañero.

Cuando de repente del pecho de Edward salio un rugido animal que resonó en todo el bosque, ala vez que se agazapaba, se le oscurecían los ojos y embestía contra Jasper, estampándolo contra la pared de la cabaña, con tal fuerza que las paredes se agrietaron.

- **te he dicho que no la tocaras!**- dijo Edward, agarrando mas fuerte por el cuello a Jasper, a tal punto que si fuera humano, hubiera muerto ya que le hubiera roto el cuello del golpe y la presión ejercida.

El rubio, asustado, intento quitarse de encima a su amigo, cosa que se le complico un poco y eso le extraño porque el se había alimentado recientemente y el no. Cosa que hacia pensar que tuvo que enfadarse mucho.

-**tranquilo tío, solo quiero verla vale, no boy a hacerle nada, joder solo quiero saber quien es, suéltame anda- **dijo pacíficamente, ya que vio que si lo hacia por la fuerza, las cosas irían a peor y eso no le convenía, al igual que no le agradaba llegar a las manos con él.

Edward se desconocía a si mismo pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos jamás habían peleado, es verdad que discutían mucho pero jamás llegaron a los golpes.

Lo soltó y se quedo con aire pensativo como si estuviera en shock, le costaba creer que hubiera reaccionado así pero mucho mas al pensar en el motivo que simplemente lo hiciera por una humana. Estaba peleando con su hermano por ella, donde coño tenía la cabeza?

Jasper no estaba muy diferente al peli cobrizo que tenia de compañero y el echo de que emanara tanta confusión de el no le ayudaba a entender su actitud y la manera en la que parecía proteger a la humana lo desconcertaba de maneras insospechables.

Lo único que hacía es aumentar la curiosidad al pensar que tendría de especial ese chiquilla o como el dijo Isabella para tenerlo en ese estado

- **lo siento tío, nose que me paso, debe ser que hace mucho que no me alimento y eso me afecta mas de lo que debería** - decía intentado buscar una razón lógica a su comportamiento. Pero no se convencía ni el ni a su compañero.

-**tranquilo, no pasa nada es normal como tu has dicho hace mucho que no te alimentas y estas un poco irritado, vamos a acabar el trabajo, y después te invito a comer algo**- dijo el rubio intentando aligerar el ambiente, no entendía el comportamiento de Edward "el vampiro de hielo" ya que pocas veces se descontrolaba así.

Edward ni se molesto en contestar, pues no tenía ni cuerpo ni cabeza para nada en esos momentos y encima tenían, que deshacerse de la chica, por culpa de su "amigo del alma", cuando en estos momentos lo único que quería es irse a correr por el bosque y destrozar cuanto árbol se le cruzara por el camino.

Justamente en ese momento, para mejorar mas la perspectiva de ambos, empezó a llover de manera exagerada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que les faltaba.

Aunque visto de este modo, era más fácil que la corriente del mar arrastrara mar adentro el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Jasper viendo la disposición de su amigo, se adentro en la casa entendiendo, que en cierto modo, después de lo que paso, necesitaba despejarse. además de que era su culpa que estuvieran metidos en ese berenjenal.

Entro y vio el cuerpo rígido de la mujer, la sangre coagulándose entre sus piernas y de muchísimos más lugares de su cuerpo, pero que no se paro a observar para no añadir mas leña al fuego.

Desato los tobillos y con una sabana que encontró por ahí la envolvió sin ningún cuidado.

"_**total esta muerta, no creo que tenga ningún pudor ni ningún problema con la vestimenta "**_ pensó este intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, ya que se sentía tanta tensión como para cortarla con un cuchillo.

Una vez envuelta de modo que no se viera nada se la colgó del hombro, como un saco de papas y se dirigió hacia fuera encontrándose a un catatónico Edward.

Cuando salio Jasper, el peli cobrizo sacudió la cabeza, para espantar durante un tiempo sus pensamientos, ya después tendría tiempo de analizarlos o haría como hacia con muchos de estos, enterrarlos en lo mas hondo de su mente.

Vio como salía con la chica cubierta con una sabana, y pensó que por lo menos tenia el pudor de taparla, que para el ya era un gran logro.

Se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el acantilado, mientras cruzaban el bosque en medio de la oscuridad, los animales se alejaban a su paso, detectando que fuera lo que fuera que andaba cerca de ellos, era peligroso

Llegaron por fin, y mirándose a los ojos, como si se comunicasen, pensaron que mejor tirarla por allí, ya que a esa altura el golpe podría justificar los golpes y demás, pudiéndose pensar que fue violada cerca de allí y arrojada después. Cosa que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad

Jasper la destapo y la arrojo al mar, que en esos momentos rugía por las olas, ya que debido a la lluvia, salpicaban grandes olas en los acantilados.

Luego de arrojarla y pensando que tenían un problema menos, venia el dilema de Edward, el de si fiarse de Jasper o no, ya que a él siendo más frio le costó controlarse por el olor de su sangre y su cuerpo.

Pero decidió confiar en su compañero, además de que no deseaba que se le cuestionaran más sus actitudes, para que negarlo, echaba de menos a la pequeña Isabella, con ese olor dulzón que hacia que su garganta ardiera pero que le encantaba, tenía una vaga idea de lo que hacer con su querida Isabella,

Solo tenía que conseguir enamorarla -y tenía claro que sería bastante fácil ya que ninguna humana se había resistido a él, y menos con jasper a su lado-, y que se entregara a él y a su compañero, así conseguiría su cuerpo y su sangre, además con suerte lo que siempre había soñado, una compañera eterna para él y para jasper, ya estaba cansado de esa vida, ya que con una consorte no necesitarían volver a matar a un humano, podrían alimentarse recíprocamente entre ellos. Solo esperaba encontrársela el lunes en el instituto y empezar el plan de conquista que tenía planeado, además de que jasper le ayudara que eso podría ser un poco más difícil, aunque confiaba que cuando viera por el mismo a Isabella, se prestara voluntario, ya que sus poderes combinados, podrían ser una buena baza para conquistarla, después de que jasper le acompañara a casa de Isabella le explicaría su loco plan de conquista. –dios soy como un león morboso y masoquista intentando enamorar a una estúpida oveja- pensaba Edward mientras veía caer el cuerpo al mar embravecida…

- **bueno tío, un problema menos, vamos hacerle una visita a Isabella para ver si es tan perfecta como dices? **- dijo el rubio calibrando sus palabras para no provocar otra reacción agresiva por parte de el, ya que sintió la confusión y la preocupación que desprendía Edward, aunque no por los motivos que jasper pensaba, sino por otros completamente distintos.

**- vale vamos, pero recuerda controlarte ya que no vive sola y eso involucraría a mas humanos y ya hemos hecho el cupo por una noche **- le recordó pero sin exponerse tanto entendiendo que su amigo lo estaba pillando.

Mientras tanto en la pequeña casa del jefe de policía de Forks, una Isabella salida de la ducha, se disponía a acostarse y alejarse del horrendo día que había pasado, sin percatarse que dos oscuras figuras la observaban desde su ventana entre abierta esperando el momento oportuno para entrar en su habitación…

Bueno chicas perdón por la tardanza, pero este sábado fue el bautizo de mi pequeña hija, y he estado muy liada con la preparación, pero por fin ya está aquí el capi, quiero aclarar que excepto varios retoques y mas la mayor parte fue escrito por mi amiga marina, ya que yo no he tenido tiempo,

Bueno espero que os guste, este es un poco más "gore" de lo habitual, pero ha sido necesario para que veáis las diferencias entre jass y ed.

Ya no me enrollo mas, merezco reviews? O que me mandéis a los vulturis?

Un saludo chicas y nos vemos en el próximo capiiii!


	4. capitulo 3: jake

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DEL CAPITULO! **

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía y de mi querida amiga **Marina**…

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, asique a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

Un beso de sus amigas **Patry y Marina**

**CAPITULO 3: JAKE**

Mientras que los dos vampiros tiraban en cuerpo de la muchacha en el acantilado y emprendían el camino hacia la casa de la humana que había cautivado al frio Edward Cullen…

La inocente bella en esos momentos, se metía en la ducha caliente, intentando relajar los músculos de su cuerpo, Estaba cansada, pero ese cansancio no era físico, Sino mental. Había pasado todo el día dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Había quedado con jake para verse en la tarde, Ya que había tenido mucho trabajo en el taller esa semana, Y no habían podido verse. Muchas veces sentía que era culpa de ella, que quizás no le daba lo suficiente a jake, el se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero la verdad es que aunque lo amara, una parte de ella le tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Odiaba sus cambios de humor constantes, no entendía como podía tratarla tan bien delante de la gente, y después a solas, tratarla como si fuera su muñeca, no era la primera vez que le pegaba, que la insultaba, incluso a llegado a tener sexo con ella contra su voluntad.

Ella había intentado dejarlo, pero el la había amenazado con hacer daño a su familia, y ella sabía que aunque su padre fuera el jefe de policía, no tenía nada que hacer contra un licántropo enfadado, a veces, no sabía cómo podía amarlo de esa manera, pero aunque en algunas ocasiones se comportaba como un animal dominante con ella, otras era tierno, cariñoso, amable, simpático… todo lo que ella amaba en el… pero esa tarde se dio cuenta que cada vez menos veces esa parte del salía al exterior…

Ya que a última hora, esa tarde, había recibido una llamada de el cancelando sus planes, de pasar toda la tarde juntos, En la playa de la Push.

**"flashback"**

Estaba metida en mi mundo de ensueño, contenta, ya que hoy por fin podría ver a mi Jake, aunque una parte de mi esperaba, que realmente fuera mi jake, ya que la última vez que lo vi, el jake que apareció, no fue el que yo realmente amo.

Últimamente estaba muy ocupado con su taller –si el es mecánico en la Push, tiene su propio taller- y apenas nos podíamos ver o hablar. Lo entiendo son muchas responsabilidades, pero había algo que no me acababa de hacer a la idea.

Últimamente lo encontraba más raro de lo habitual, pero de seguro eran mis paranoias e inseguridades, Siempre me pasa lo mismo y luego él se en fada con migo y es peor.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, mientras fregaba los platos sucios, que pegue un bote que casi me agarro al techo, cuando oí el sonoro ruido del teléfono.

Me apresuré a contestar, sabiendo que lo más seguro, seria mi Jake diciendo que ya salía hacia aquí para verme.

- **Diga?** - dije con la respiración un pelín acelerada, por la carrera que me metí de la cocina al salón, intentando no tropezar con el aire.

-**hola nena, que te pasa te noto acalorada, es por mi cierto?**-contesto jake con voz picara…

- Ay jake, que cosas dices, siempre haces que me ponga colorada - me sonroje furiosamente - **simplemente que vine corriendo desde la cocina, Corazón ya vienes para aquí? Te echo muchísimo de menos , hace mucho que no nos vemos** - me puse un poco melancólica no me gustaba estar lejos de él, me hacía sentir insegura y sola…

-**pues por eso te llamaba cielo, es que ha surgido un problema en la reserva y tengo que patrullar con leah esta tarde, pero siempre puedo pasarme por tu casa por la noche, y me hechas una mano con un problemilla que tengo desde que no te veo… ya sabes me pone "ansioso" no verte en tanto tiempo**- dijo jake poniéndole énfasis en la palabra "ansioso" enseguida supe a que se refería y la verdad, no me apetecía nada…

-**No, mejor no vengas, tengo que hacer deberes y además mañana tengo clases - **dije de mala manera, esto no me estaba gustando para nada, se me hacia extraño que siempre tuviera que patrullar con leah, no había mas lobos? **- Y como que te toca patrullar con leah? últimamente solo lo haces con ella, que no está seth o sam? o los demás?** - no podía guardarme para mí misma esta rabia que sentía por dentro sabia que a leah le gustaba jake y haría cualquier cosa para quitármelo…

-**mira niña, no te pongas tonta, que sabes que no me gusta, patrulló con leah, porque me da la gana y punto, sabes que no me gusta que te metas en mis asuntos, soy el alfa y decido los turnos y me importa una mierda tus deberes, tus clases y tus tonterías de celos de niña insegura, te guste o no me pienso pasar por tu casa en la madrugada y por tu bien mas te vale tener dispuesta esa boquita tuya para la noche o tendremos un problema entendiste?**- contesto jake enfadado, odiaba cuando sacaba a relucir su carácter lobuno pero eso me pasaba por hacerlo enfadar, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero los celos me comían…

- **Lo siento cariño, no era mi intención que te molestaras, solo lo decía porque se acercaban exámenes, y lo de leah tienes razón, si patrullas con ella por algo será** - me removía inquieta en mi asiento, no quería que se enfadara conmigo y hubiera la posibilidad de que perdiera el control, sería mi culpa **- Haz lo que quieras corazón** - dije lo mas sumisa posible, aunque sabía que su amenaza seria cumplida, y no me gustaría, ya que cuando se pone así, es demasiado agresivo en el sexo…

-**así me gusta cariño, te veré en la noche si? además te echo de menos, bueno cielo tengo que colgar, pórtate bien un beso**- a veces odiaba ese comportamiento tan volátil, al momento estaba bien y a los cinco minutos se enfadaba, y luego volvía a estar feliz y contento, prefería no preguntar, ya que siempre me decía "son cosas de lobos, todavía no lo controlo" dios quien lo entiende?

- **Vale cariño, te esperare, yo también te echo de menos, te quiero mucho, tú me quieres verdad?** - necesitaba escucharlo, estos cambios de actitud no me ayudaban en nada a mis comidas de cabeza…

-**claro amor, nos vemos en la noche**- y sin mas colgó, bueno al menos me dijo que me quería, porque eso significaba que me quería no? Había dicho "claro amor" dios tengo que dejar de ser tan insegura, siempre me lo decía, pero era imposible, yo era tan poca cosa a su lado…

Me levante del sofá, con la idea de intentar despejar mi mente, haciendo cualquier cosa, cuando caí en la cuenta de que se acercaba la hora de cenar y prácticamente la despensa estaba vacía.

Así que aproveche, agarre mis llaves de casa, mi móvil y las llaves de mi coche y me dispuse a salir al supermercado del pueblo.

Salí de mi casa, cerré la puerta y me subí a mi furgoneta. Prendí la radio, que apenas si me funcionaba, lo cual me recuerda que le tengo que pedir a Jake que me lo revise , si el pobre tiene tiempo…

Ya iba por mitad del recorrido cuando…

**"Dios, donde tengo la cabeza, si me dejado la cartera, con que supone que voy a pagar, le voy a decir, mira que cara más bonica tengo, me dejas llevarme la compra a casa? que penosa, hasta en pensamiento"**

Y como no, tuve que dar la vuelta perdiendo, tiempo y gasolina. Como la casa es grande y no reparan gastos viva el sarcasmo, me dirigí hacia mi casa, haber si con suerte y no me dejaba nada mas al intentar volver al súper.

"**fin flashback"**

Mientras Isabella, salía de la ducha, dos sombras corrían por el bosque, hasta la pequeña casa del jefe Swan…

Las cabezas de ambos eran un caos, sobre todo la de Edward, ya que jasper intentaba bloquear los pensamientos, para que su compañero no se enterara de sus propias preocupaciones hacia él.

Sin embargo Edward, iba pensando, en cómo decirle a jasper el plan de enamorar a bella, no sabía como el rubio iba a reaccionar, siempre podía jugar con él, e intentar que el también sintiera algo hacia Isabella…

De repente Edward cambio el rumbo hacia la izquierda y entre la espesura de los arboles jasper pudo distinguir una pequeña casa color crema, De la que provenía el dulce olor de la humana a la que su compañero, hacia poco había estado espiando,

Siguieron hasta el árbol que había enfrente de la pequeña ventana y se encaramaron a el mientras veían entrar a la habitación a una castaña Cubierta con una escasa toalla verde.

A los dos se les hizo la boca agua, Y no solo por su olor Sino también por su cuerpo.

Jasper pensó, que su compañero exageraba, cuando le relato el físico de la castaña, Pero al verla personalmente, supo que no lo hacía, al contrario, se había dejado algunos detalles bastante importantes, sobre su anatomía…

Debajo de la toalla verde, podía entrever unas piernas torneadas, unas curvas deliciosas y unos pechos que cabrían con facilidad en las palmas de sus manos…

De repente el rubio bajo la vista hacia sus pantalones…

**"dios ya estoy como una puta roca"** pensó el rubio, Mientras Edward se reía por lo bajo Leyendo los pensamientos de su compañeros, que bajo la guardia al ver a la castaña…

**-te lo dije jass**- susurro Edward, para que la castaña no descubriera a sus visitantes nocturnos…

Mientras observaban como la morena se inclinaba, para secarse el pelo con la toalla Que tenía en la mano. Notaron como la toalla que tenia atada al cuerpo se desprendía poco a poco…

**"tío como se le caiga la toalla no respondo, joder, entro y me la follo sin más, queda advertido"** pensó jasper a sabiendas de que su amigo lo podía escuchar perfectamente en su mente…

Isabella estaba secándose el pelo, cuando de repente el sonido de su móvil la alerto. Sabía quien era, Y tenía miedo de contestar, No quería que jake se enfadara, Pero había tenido un día penoso ya que no había parado de darle vueltas a la cabeza, Y no le apetecía verle, ya que sabría lo que pasaría. Mientras tanto un rugido salía del pecho de Edward al leer lo que pensaba bella

**"sshh Edward, como te oiga la cagamos, tío que pasa"** pensaba jasper,

**-no me mandes callar jass no sabes lo que acabo de ver en la mente de la humana, ese hijo de puta que tiene por novio, es un puto licántropo, y no es la primera vez que se le va la mano con ella, ha llegado a violarla, te juro que lo voy a matar, lo buscare y se la cortare a cachitos -** dijo Edward en un susurro vampírico para que solo su compañero lo oyera…

Jass iba a contestar, pero de repente escucharon la voz de la chica desde el otro lado de la ventana, estaba hablando con el tal jake, y podían Escuchar la conversación perfectamente.

Bella contesto al teléfono con un poco de miedo, no sabía el ánimo que tenia jake en estos momentos.

Aunque él no lo estaba pasando mal, al contrario…

Estaba en casa de una leah bastante ocupada con su cabeza entre las piernas de él, intentando convencerlo de que no quedara con "nerd Swan".

Riiiiinnnnngggg

**-hola cariño, como estas? a ido bien la ronda?** - no sabía que decir para desviar el tema y no le tocara tener que chupársela, era algo que personalmente ella no disfrutaba.

**-uf cielo, pues si la verdad bastante bien y tú qué tal?**- dijo un jake bastante acalorado y con la respiración entrecortada, que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los tres que escuchaban la conversación.

Ya que los chicos ya se imaginaban que podría estar pasando al otro lado del teléfono…

**- cielo te pasa algo? te encuentras bien? se te nota acalorado o que te faltase la respiración quieres que vaya a verte o algo?** – "haber si le estaba pasando algo y yo aquí tan paranoica toda la tarde por pensar que me la estaba pegando con leah, si seré mala novia" pensaba bella después de oír a su acalorado novio…

**- uff no cariño en seriiiiooo** - dijo con la voz un poco ronca y temblorosa- solo que estoy corriéndome, digo corrieeeenndooo por el boque- se oyo una risita al otro lado del telefono **"buen juego de palabras, sere gilipollass.. Dios que boca tiene leah joder me voy a correr muy rápido"** pensaba jake, mientras al otro lado de la ventana jasper intentaba calmar la furia de Edward….

**-dios** **lo voy a matar jasper, te lo juro, tiene a semejante hembra y deja que una golfa de cuarta le toque, dios si esa humana fuera mía la trataría como una reina…-** decía un Edward cada vez mas enfadado… mientras que su amigo lo miraba extraño

**-shhh Edward, al final nos ve… además a ti que más te da como la trate, y cállate quiero oír que hablan…- **dijo jass intentando seguir la conversación…

**- Jake que eran esas risitas? y estas corriendo por el bosque ahora?** - las cosas no cuadraban para bella y no se podía controlar, una cosa es que se sintiera insegura y otra que la trataran como tonta eso si no lo iba a tolerar.

Eso le arrebato una pequeña sonrisa a Edward, al leer sus pensamientos y ver que esta pequeña gatita tenia garras, aunque aun le seguía costando contenerse de no ir a arrancarle la cabeza a ese gilipollas…

**-que nada cieeelooo esqueee… estoo… leah está corriendo por el bossquee, detrás de un ciervoooo… si un ciervoooo, queee… diosss, mierda bellaaa, ahoraaa no tenngooo tiempooo, te llamoooo mañanaaa siiiiii! Jooooodeeeeerrrr adiossss**- dijo jake al otro lado del teléfono, mientras se corría en la garganta de leah. Mientras ella se lo tragaba todo y seguía chupándosela hasta dejarla limpia…

**-es un hijo de puta- **decía jasper mientras Edward apretaba los puños. De repente algo dentro de la habitación volvió a captar su atención rápidamente…

Bella había tirado el telefono contra la pared, y estaba pensando mil y una formas de matar a su querido novio (nótese el sarcasmo).

Bella no sabía dónde meterse, sentía una rabia que llegaba a limites insospechables, se sentía engañada e inútil, cosa que la hacía sentir muchísimo mas insegura de lo que ya era, **"jake se piensa que soy gilipollas o que, se la he chupado doscientas veces, se como habla cuando la tengo en mi boca, joder hija de puta, será cerda, cuando la pille la mato, aunque me cueste la vida, mujer lobo, mis cojones, lo que es, es una PERRA… es mi novio joder mi novio, será puta, ahora entiendo porque sam la dejo por Emily, dios los voy a matar…"** pensaba bella mientras seguía tirando todo lo que tenía a mano… de repente como si una losa le callera encima, cayó al suelo sollozando, y repitiendo **–porque si yo le doy todo, lo amo, ella solo lo desea…-**

Esos sentimientos, por un momento, perturbaron a jasper y en contra de lo que él siempre pensó y vivió, sintió un poco de congoja y compasión por todo el sufrimiento de esa pequeña humana que los tenía cautivados. Pero no se dejo llevar por eso, si no que se recompuso rápidamente, porque para él esos pensamientos eran un pequeño signo de debilidad. Que no quería demostrar delante de su compañero…

**-Edward, debemos hacer algo, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, no me gusta verla así, podría dormirla, y tu ayudarla con un buen sueño…- **decía jasper, mientras Edward, tenía otros planes con la pequeña humana, después de oír uno de sus pensamientos…

"**seguro que a ella la trata con cuidado, y fijo que hasta le da orgasmos, a mi ni eso, me trata como su muñeca hinchable, los únicos orgasmos que he tenido, me los he provocado yo, ya que siempre le doy todo lo que quiere, joder me ha hecho de todo, le ha dado igual lo que siento, si me gusta o no, me ha hasta obligado a tener sexo anal, y sabe que lo odio, dios ya no aguanto más, quiero dejarlo… no puedo sufrir más…"** pensaba bella apenada, sin saber lo que sus pensamientos provocaron a uno de sus acompañantes nocturnos…

**-creo que tengo una idea mejor jasper-** dijo Edward, mientras tocaba a su compañero, mostrándole los pensamientos que acababa de escuchar en la mente de bella…

**-estas pensando lo mismo que yo compadre?**- pregunto jasper, mientras Edward asentía, dando comienzo al plan de conquista que empezaba a rondarle en la cabeza…

**-duérmela jasper, creo que esta noche dos íncubos le darán placer en sus sueños…-** decía Edward, mientras tanto jasper enviaba oleadas de sueño a su pequeña acompañante…

Bella sin poder evitarlo. Y achacándolo al cansancio, trepo a la cama, mientras sus parpados se cerraban pesadamente…

Cuando vieron que la humana estaba profundamente dormida, se adentraron en la habitación, con cuidado de no despertarla…

**-muñeca, esta noche será el principio de tu nueva vida, no lo olvides, porque, a partir de hoy, serás tratada como te mereces**- susurro Edward, en el oído de bella mientras la tocaba para inducirle el sueño que él quería…

**PVO BELLA**

Mientras lloraba por todo lo acontecido este horrible día, sentía como una ola de sueño empezaba a cerrar mis parpados.

Me arrastre hasta la cama, y después de tumbarme como pude, caí en los brazos de Morfeo…

De repente oí una voz conocida* que me susurraba al oído

**-muñeca, esta noche será el principio de tu nueva vida, no lo olvides, porque, a partir de hoy, serás tratada como te mereces-**

Eso me tranquilizo, quería creer en sus palabras, que jake desapareciera, que todo mi mundo cambiara…

Empecé a tener un sueño muy extraño, dos chicos uno de pelo cobrizo y ojos marrón verdoso y otro rubio y ojos violeta, entrabaron por mi ventana, eran realmente hermosos, uno de ellos, el cobrizo se acerco a mí, sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos, cuando estuvo al lado de mi cama, se arrodillo a mi derecha e inclino su rostro hacia el mío, rozando mis labios tenuemente con los míos, de repente, sentí como el lado izquierdo de mi cama se hundía, y unos labios, empezaban a dejar besos húmedos en mi cuello, mi clavícula y se acercaban peligrosamente a mis pechos…

No entendía nada, quienes eran estos extraños chicos, y porque me sentía como si les perteneciera, mi cuerpo se estremecía ante sus caricias, como nunca antes lo había hecho, mis pezones se endurecieron al toque de los labios del rubio por encima de la toalla, que todavía estaba atada a mi cuerpo.

**-shhh mi bella, solo relájate y disfruta, nosotros haremos realidad todas tus sucias fantasías, te amaremos, te haremos disfrutar… siempre serás nuestra…-** susurro el cobrizo con sus labios pegados a los míos, antes de atacarlos en un hambriento beso, mientras tanto el rubio, desataba mi toalla y me la quitaba, arrojándola en la mecedora que había junto a la puerta de mi habitación, mientras introducía uno de mis pezones ya endurecidos en la boca, mirándome con ojos hambrientos…

**-confías en nosotros bella-** decía el cobrizo mientras su mano recorría mi cuello, el centro de mis pechos, bajaba por mi abdomen y jugaba con el hueso de mi cadera.

Yo empecé a sentir como un calor crecía dentro de mí, alce las caderas, esperando que él me tocara en mi coño, ya húmedo y preparado para el…

**PVO JASPER**

**-confías en nosotros bella?**- pregunto Edward, mientras yo seguía atacando sus pechos, con mi boca hambrienta, pasando de uno al otro, notando como sus pezones se endurecían al entrar en contacto con mi lengua… note como bella se estremecía bajo nuestro toque y empezaba a alzar la cadera, esperando sentir el toque de Edward de en su húmedo y caliente coño…

**-contesta bella, si no, no obtendrás tu esperada liberación cariño, dime si confías en nosotros-** le dijo Edward mientras yo subía empezando a besar y morder su cuello y con mi mano seguía masajeando sus pechos…

**-si, si, si confió en vosotros, pero por favor…**- suplicaba la pequeña humana…

**-dinos lo que quieres bella, dinos que nos deseas, que quieres que te follemos duro, que te hagamos correrte hasta que caigas exhausta en tu cama… dilo bella, di que quieres esto…-** dije con la voz ronca mirándola directamente a los ojos…

**-si. Os deseo, quiero que me folleis, quiero ser vuestra, pero por favor tocarme, os necesito-** dijo una suplicante bella, pasando su mirada oscura y lasciva de uno a otro…

No pude aguántame más y ataque hambriento sus jugosos labios

"**ábrele las piernas Edward, y chupa su coño, creo que esta humana necesita una liberación, noto su lujuria, y no va a aguantar mucho"** pensé sabiendo que mi amigo podría oírme, la humana estaba en una especie de semi inconsciencia, ella pensaba que todo esto era un sueño, pero notaba en sus sentimientos que deseaba que esto estuviera pasando de verdad…

**PVO EDWARD**

**-dinos lo que quieres bella, dinos que nos deseas, que quieres que te follemos duro, que te hagamos correrte hasta que caigas exhausta en tu cama… dilo bella, di que quieres esto…-** Le dijo jasper mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, dios estaba tan caliente en estos momentos, mis pantalones se iban a romper en cualquier momento… pero esto se trataba de bella, ella era la que tenía que disfrutar, no nosotros…

**-si. Os deseo, quiero que me folleis, quiero ser vuestra, pero por favor tocarme, os necesito- **dijo una suplicante bella, pasando su mirada oscura y lasciva de uno a otro…

Jasper ataco sus labios pensé que la dejaría sin oxigeno, veía su lengua en una lucha eterna con la de la humana…

"**ábrele las piernas Edward, y chupa su coño, creo que esta humana necesita una liberación, noto su lujuria, y no va a aguantar mucho"**

Pensó mi amigo, yo no le respondí, simplemente ice lo que me pidió, descendí dando besos por el cuerpo de la humana hasta llegar a sus piernas, y puse una a cada lado de la cama, dejándola lo suficientemente abierta para poder llegar a mi objetivo, pase mi mano por su coño, y lo note empapado y caliente, el olor de su excitación me llamaba a probarla, sin más preámbulos me sumergí en el caliente mar de sus piernas, pase mi lengua por su húmedo clítoris y guie dos de mis dedos a su entrada, enterrándolos hasta el fondo de su coño

**-o si por dios, masssss, dame mas duroooo por favorrr.**- suplicaba la humana, mientras jasper atendía sus pechos mordiendo esos rosados pezones…

**-tranquila cariño, todo a su tiempo**- dijo jasper mirándola a los ojos, mientras yo seguía chupando su clítoris e introduciendo salvajemente tres dedos en su húmedo y caliente coño…

**PVO BELLA**

**- o si por dios, masssss, dame mas duroooo por favorrr-** suplique a mis dos amantes, mientras uno atendía mi palpitante coño y el otro atacaba mis congestionados pezones…

**-tranquila cariño, todo a su tiempo-** dijo el rubio mirándome con esos ojos que me volvían loca, el azul había sido sustituido por un negro profundo y lujurioso…

**-no por favor necesito que me la metas, quiero sentir vuestra dura polla en mi interior-** dije en un susurro ronco producto de mi excitación…

**-no cariño, esto se trata solo de ti, córrete para nosotros mi querida bella- **me dijo el cobrizo, levantando la cabeza de mi coño, mientras seguía penetrando mi interior con sus dedos…

Sus palabras me llevaron a la locura, y sin más me corrí, esparciendo mis jugos en su boca…

Era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en toda mi vida…

-**bella, bella cariño estas ahí…**- oí la voz de mi madre a lo lejos, trayéndome a la realidad.

**-bella, cariño son las 10 de la mañana… llegaras tarde a casa de tanya, habéis quedado para estudiar…- **decía mi madre mientras tocaba a la puerta, en ese momento me desperté, desorientada todavía por el sueño, y sobre todo por el increíble orgasmo que había tenido.

Me levante de la cama a regañadientes y cuando me mire descubrí que estaba desnuda, la cama sin deshacer pero desordenada, la toalla que use la noche anterior encima de la mecedora y lo más preocupante, la ventana de mi habitación abierta… esto era realmente raro…

**NARRADOR**

Después de que la humana se corriera y se durmiera profundamente, los dos vampiros se levantaron de la cama y salieron por la ventana, sin decir una sola palabra, no había nada que decir, todo había quedado muy claro dentro de esa habitación, la humana era suya, tenían que tenerla, enamorarla, ella sería su consorte, la consorte de ambos por muy raro que eso pareciera, pasaría la eternidad al lado de ambos, lo conseguirían estaban seguros.

**-Edward, esa humana tiene que ser nuestra, nunca creí que podría decir algo así, pero siento algo demasiado fuerte por ella, y no dejare que siga sufriendo-** decía el rubio ante la mirada de asombro de su compañero

"**nunca hubiera creído que convencer a jasper fuera tan sencillo" pensó el peli cobrizo**

**-tranquilo jasper, ya había pensado en eso y tengo un plan, antes de que acabe la semana, bella estará con nosotros, te lo puedo asegurar, no pienso dejarla en las manos de ese perro**- dijo Edward mientras se dirigían a la mansión

*conocida porque anterior mente se habían encontrado en el supermercado…

Bueno chicas que os ha parecido? Merezco comentarios? A los vulturis? No se eso queda de vuestra mano…

Lo siento si he tardado en actualizar, pero he estado bastante liada estos días, por fin terminamos el capi, aunque el lemon lo tuve que hacer sola y la verdad me costó muchísimo, nunca había hecho un trió, espero que no os decepcionara…

Bueno aquí empieza lo bueno, nuestros dos romeos tienen un plan que pasara?

Bueno voy a ser mala… si me mandáis un comentario os mandare un adelanto del próximo capi…

Un besazoooooooooo os quieroooooo


	5. capitulo 4: comienza la venganza

**AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DEL CAPITULO! **

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía y de mi querida amiga **Marina**…

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, asi que a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

Un beso de sus amigas **Patry y Marina**

**CAPITULO 4: **

Después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y descolocada por su despertar, al darse cuenta de los factores que la rodeaban lo único que hacían es que Bella pensara que su sueño era real decidió no darle mas vueltas si eso mas tarde lo comentaría con su amiga Tanya

Se levanto a trompicones agarro un poco de ropa y se fue hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida, porque se sentía un poco incomoda en partes intimas debido al sueño que tuvo.

Una vez ya vestida y fresca por la revitalizante ducha, bajo las escaleras corriendo y en el último escalón para variar se tropezó consiguiendo caer encima de su madre, con lo cual cayeron las dos con un sonoro trompazo

**-Hija ten cuidado un día de estos y te nos matas por las escaleras, tendremos que acolchar el suelo a este paso** - dijo medio en broma, medio enserio su madre con intención de quitarle un poco de hierro a la torpeza de su hija

-**Si mama lo que digas, me voy para casa de Tanya ya si eso como algo allá, no te preocupes esta tarde estaré en casa**- sabia que no tenia porque dar explicaciones, total dentro de poco ya seria mayor de edad pero así hacia mas felices a sus padre

**-Vale cariño no te preocupes total tu padre y yo no estaremos, pasaremos la tarde en Port Ángeles tu padre me llevara al cine y luego a cenar así que lo mas seguro es que hagamos tarde**- dijo esta con ojos soñadores por lo muy enamorada que estaba de su marido.

**-OK no hagáis cosas indebidas que yo no haría jijijij**- y con eso se fue cogiendo de paso las llaves, cartera, móvil yendo hacia su furgoneta

Mientras en las profundidades del bosque de Forks Edward y Jasper estaban arreglando la casa, con intenciones de que más tarde si acababan pronto podrían ir a ver a su Bella para poder estudiarla con más detenimiento. Con el fin de poder conquistarla lo antes posible para que junto a ellos pueda sucumbir a sus más oscuras fantasías por la eternidad

Por otro lado Bella ya había llegado a casa de Tanya que por suerte no estaba muy lejos de la suya, unos 10 min. en su furgoneta contando que esta no iba a mas de 80 Km./h.

Se dispuso a bajarse de esta y tocar a la puerta, siempre quedaba impresionada por esta casa mas se podría decir mansión. Ya que Tanya era adinerada y gozaba de unas comodidades que no todos se podían permitir.

Era una casa preciosa de color amarillo clarito que disponía de un porche precioso con unas columnas que adornaban la entrada de color blanco, tenia pocos ventanales pero de los pocos que había eran bastante amplios lo que daba una claridad y luminosidad fabulosa dentro de la casa, por fuera había un pequeño jardín delantero con un camino de piedras que te llevaban a las escaleras de porche

Estaba formada por dos pisos de los cuales se dividían el de arriba las habitaciones y la de abajo cocina, comedor y demás habitaciones, en conclusión una pasada de mansión

Una vez ya en el pórtico de la casa toco suavemente el timbre de esta la cual se abrió revelando a una exaltada Tanya que mas que recibirla con un abrazo, se le estaba aventando encima con una emoción de la cual podía gozar pocas veces debido a su inadaptación escolar

**-Vale, Tanya cálmate que no puedo respirar** - dijo riendo y devolviéndole el abrazo efusivo a su querida amiga.

Y es que esta se sentía horrible por los desplantes y las actitudes que tenían con Bella en la escuela y ella no poder hacer nada para defenderla y no porque ella no quisiera si no porque su queridísima amiga testaruda no quería que la desplazasen como hacían con ella

Por lo que cuando estaban solas no podía controlar estos asaltos de adrenalina que la cogian al poder ser ella misma y demostrar el verdadero amor y estima que sentía por ella

**-hay bella no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos, siento tanto lo del viernes te juro que no aguanto a Jes y a Angy, sigo pensando que tendríamos que decir la verdad bella no aguanto meterme con tigo y tampoco dejar que otros lo hagan**- decía Tanya sollozando en el hombro de su amiga –**de verdad lo siento Bells perdóname**- seguía lloriqueando

**-Tany, pequeña no te alteres, no pasa nada ya estoy acostumbrada y no soportaría que te trataran igual que a mi no te preocupes total es el ultimo año que nos queda, luego iremos a la Universidad y podré por fin ser libre de esas cabezas huecas** - dijo todo esto acariciando la espalda y la larga cabellera rojiza de su amiga, queriéndola consolar no soportaba ver a la gente sufrir

**-ya lo se Bells pero me siento mal, y pasa cielo que todavía seguimos en la puerta **- decía Tanya un poco mas recuperada

**-si mejor no me gusta montar espectáculos y a este paso a ti te dan el oscar al dama trismo chica, jajaja, bueno ya fuera de penas que tal te fue la noche del sábado? Ehhh algún ligue?** - quería desviar el tema de las penas, no le gustaba darse cuenta de que su vida era una mierda, que en el único lugar donde se sentía ella misma feliz y completa era en sus sueños

**-la verdad es que eso te quería comentar, te acuerdas de Sarah la chica con la que salíamos de fiesta, que su novio se llamaba oscar?-** le preguntaba a su amiga

**-si una de tus compañeras animadoras y como olvidarme de oscar si esta para hacerle mas que un par de favores con ese cuerpo, además sabes que los universitarios se las llevan a todas de calle-** dijo toda animada, se sentía libre con ella pudiendo ser ella misma sin tener que cohibirse por parecer una perra en celo.

-**si esa, pues habíamos quedado con ella, en twilight un pub de Port Ángeles, la habíamos llamado y dijo que estaba esperando a Oscar para venir, lo mas extraño es que Oscar tubo un accidente con el coche, no se acuerda de nada solo que un animal se le cruzo delante en la carretera de Forks a Port Ángeles, y sin embargo gente que había delante del pub dice que la vieron montarse en el coche de su novio hacia el norte, la calle que lleva a las afueras de Port y nadie la a visto desde entonces, la policía cree que Oscar miente y lo culpan de la desaparición pero yo no se que pensar la verdad, yo no creo que Oscar sea capaz de hacer eso- **decía Tanya preocupada por Sarah

Mientras tanto Bella no sabia que pensar referente a lo que su amiga le contaba, porque raras veces sucedía algo extraño por estos alrededores pero no le dio mas importancia de la que tenia, puede y que la chica se hubiera escapado con un amante o mil cosas mas total esa chica era un poco alocada y todos aquí preocupados y ella pasandosela bien.

Tenia la mente en otros acontecimientos, para ser mas exactos en el extraño sueño, pero no menos placentero que tuvo y se dispuso a comentárselo a su amiga con el fin de que le ayudara a entender un poco las circunstancias

**- Nose Tany la verdad es que nose que pensar referente a Sarah espero que no sea nada malo. Lo que si te quería comentar es un sueño bastante subidito de tono que e tenido, pero que la verdad me parecía muy real** - no sabia como explicarse aunque tuviera confianza con su amiga aun así se sentía un poco violenta y como si revelara algo muy intimo que no tuviera que contar

**-uuuuhhh estas salida Swan, otra vez soñando con el maromo de ultimo curso? El moreno? Esta bueno chica pero no es para tanto, además Jess se lío con el y dice que la tiene pequeña**- decía Tanya de bromas intentando aliviar la tensión que se le veía a su amiga

**-No es el ¬¬, pero ya te dio de entrada que hace bastante que no sueño con ese moreno **- dijo un poco sonrojada y armándose de valor para contarlo por encima su magnifico sueño, inspiro una bocanada de aire que la calmo - **no la verdad es que no los conozco y tampoco es que me sean familiares diría que no los e visto en mi vida, pero había algo en ellos que me atraía inmensamente y me hacían sentir especial, cuidada, atendida, deseada y muy satisfecha. Fue extraño lo sentí como si hubiera sucedido de verdad, ellos me tocaron me complacieron con caricias de las cuales jamás obtuve de Jake** - se sentía contradecida no se entendía ni ella misma

**-puff pues dime donde encontrarlos Bells porque me harían mucha falta, un momento soñaste con un trío Bells estas peor de lo que pensaba, nena... bueno sigue contando que te trae tan preocupada**- le dijo Tanya

**-Ni se te ocurra son míos, totalmente y exclusivamente míos no seas perra, que tu ya tienes a la mitad de la comunidad de hombres estudiantiles babeando por donde tu pisas. Lo que me preocupa es como me sentí con ellos y el echo que cuando me levante la ventana estaba abierta cosa que yo no la deje así, además de que me levante toda revuelta y desnuda encima de la cama, si es cierto que me acosté solo con la toalla después de salir de la ducha, pero nose fue tan vivido** - dijo frunciendo el ceño

-**haber recapitulemos, te duchaste y te tumbaste en la cama con la toalla y la ventana cerrada no es cierto?-** pregunto Tanya, Bella solo asintió con la cabeza.. -**entonces tuviste un sueño húmedo con un par de maromos que te dejaron satisfecha, y luego te despertaste desnuda y con la ventana abierta** - volvió a preguntar Tanya

-**eso mismo, resumido pero si eso es lo que paso pero mas intenso. Desee fervientemente que hubiera pasado y eso me descoloca porque se supone que yo estoy con Jake no? y le quiero no es así? aunque después de lo que ocurrió anoche nose lo que pasara con nosotros **- volvió a sentir como la sangre le recorría con furia al recordar lo estupido e infiel que podía llegar a ser su novio

-**vale luego me cuentas lo de Jake, pero hay dos opciones, o eres sonámbula, o cielo recibiste la visita de dos incubos, y después de saber k tu novio es un lobito no se que pensar**- decía Tanya extrañada por la historia de su amiga, era una fiel seguidora de las historias de misterio y había leído muchas veces sobre incubos, y esperaba que su amiga fuera sonámbula, porque no estaría bien que

recibiera vistas de demonios

-**Nose peque no creo si es cierto que Jake es un lobo y es un ser sobre natural, pero incubos? nose no me lo parece, además de que mírame no soy precisamente lo que se dice una belleza, por lo cual llamar la atención a ese par de hombre es imposible en mi caso, seguro fue un sueño extraño **- no quería pensar que habían mas seres sobre naturales por allí ya con los lobos tenia suficiente, ya que estos eran sumamente descontrolados y agresivos

- **bella los incubos no solo visitan a mujeres de gran belleza **_**"que por cierto eres preciosa y no pienso discutir eso"**_ **sino que también a mujeres insatisfechas sexual mente y eso es algo que te define, llevas un cartel k dice ESTOY INSATISFECHA**

-**Vale si es cierto que el placer no sabia lo que significaba hasta esta noche anterior, pero nose se supone que los incubos son nose agresivos en cierto modo y matan a sus victimas y yo estoy vivita y coleando, además de que si me sentí querida y deseada y fui tratada con cariño y delicadeza, ay cosas que no concuerdan**

**-se me ha ocurrido una cosa nena, porque no ponemos una cámara en tu habitación esta noche, así sabremos si eres sonámbula, o hay alguien que entra por tu ventana a darte placer, pero solo con una condición, si entran y están buenos, les dices que se vengan**- a Bella le agrado la idea, pero de donde iba a sacar la cámara?

Tanya y Bella siguieron dándole forma a su plan de manera que pudieran descifrar que era lo que sucedía por las noches y si en verdad eran incubos del placer los que tenia así de satisfecha a Bella, trasladaron la conversación a la cocina y entre ideas locas, risas y comiendo llegaron a la conclusión que Tanya le prestaría su cámara web que era bastante chiquitina y ella la colocaría encima de la mueble que tenia cerca de la ventana.

Una vez ya lo tuvieron todo listo Bella se despidió de su amiga prometiéndole que verían el video juntas y que mas tarde la llamaría para hablar un rato mas.

Mientras en los lindes del bosque Edward y Jasper se disponían a ir a ver a su adorada humana echándola de menos, ya que habían tenido que pasar la mañana arreglando la casa y detallando de que manera se iban a presentar en el insitito y conquistar a su linda chica

Bella una vez llego a casa se dio cuenta que sus padre ya deberían de haberse ido pues el coche no estaba, lo cual le favorecía para libremente poder instalar la cámara en su cuarto

Entro a la casa, se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se dedico a mirar que ángulo seria el correcto para poder así enforcar de manera que se pudiera observar bien si de verdad venían los incubos a lo que decidió que lo mejor era dejarla encima del mueble, que estaba al lado de la ventana y por si acaso puso unas pocas prendas de ropa por encima sin llegar a tapar el objetivo y poder desvelar lo que ocurriese.

Una vez lo tuvo todo bien colocado se tiro encima de la cama y se dispuso a leer su libro para no darle mas al coco y poderse relajar un poco con suerte no vería a Jake porque estaría ocupado como siempre

En esos momentos sin ella ser consciente, los incubos ya habían llegado a la casa de la mujer que los traía de cabeza y se dispusieron a trepar por los árboles de los alrededores sin llegar a desvelar su ubicación y poderla observar detenidamente

En eso estaban cuando le llego el tufo de un coche que se avecinaba el cual en el interior pudieron observar venia un hombre bastante corpulento, lo cual les dio a entender que era un licántropo y los mas seguro que el novio de Bella, haciendo de ese modo que se tuvieran que tragar el rugido que amenizaba salir de sus pechos

El coche se detuvo en la entrada y el susodicho salio tan campante hacia la casa de la que era su novia con la idea de tener un poco de acción, necesitaba desahogarse y quien mejor que la inocente y tonta Isabella.

Al ver que nadie le habría supuso que esa estupida estaría como siempre perdiendo el tiempo leyendo por lo que tuvo que perder el tiempo y llamar a la puerta.

Esta se sobresalto al escuchar el timbre preguntándose quien podría ser aunque en el fondo sabia que lo mas seguro es que fuera Jake con lo que mejor no hacerlo a esperar, por lo que salio corriendo a abrir la puerta

Una vez abrió la puerta no sabia como reaccionar si con una sonora bofetada de la cual seguro se dañaría ella y no el por lo que paso ayer, o con un beso y rezando para que no se cabreara y le diera motivos para descontrolarse

**-hola cielo que tal**- dijo Jake pasando a la casa como si fuera suya mientras Bella intentaba aguantar la furia que en ese momento corría por sus venas

**-hola, que haces aquí Jake no tenias guardia hoy?-**pregunto bella intentando ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz, sin conseguirlo totalmente

**-la verdad es que te echaba de menos morena, jeje, que tal tu día?-**dijo Jake mientras se acercaba a Bella y le pasaba las manos por la cadera acercándola mas a el

**-pues mi día muy bien Jacob, pero me pillas en un mal momento, estoy estudiando mañana tengo un examen muy importante, asíque por favor vete de mi casa**- dijo Bella apartándose del agarre de Jake y acercándose para abrir la puerta

Edward y Jasper con suerte podían mantenerse en su lugar de la rabia que sentían por ver como esa perro sarnoso tocaba lo que según ellos era de su propiedad, además de que a Edward específicamente por poder leerle la mente y ver que simplemente quería aprovecharse de ella le hervía la sangre por dentro y le costaba controlarse, algo que al percibir su rubio amigo no ayudaba en nada a controlarse ninguno de los dos, pero decidieron que de momento mejor era abstenerse a participar.

-**Bella, Bellita, Bella, no me parece la mejor manera de tratar a tu novio deseoso de verte, aplaza los estudios para esta noche y ven aquí ahora mismo**- dijo Jake con voz firme, mientras se dirigía hacia Isabella y cerraba la puerta de un portazo

**-Cariño son importantes, no podríamos nose aplazarlo un poco?** - pregunto temerosa mientras retrocedía, anticipando lo que de seguro se le venia encima

**-ahora vienes de buena, no cariño no, esta tarde vamos a divertirnos un poquito y por tu impertinencia, será a mi modo**- dijo Jake enfadado mientras acorralaba a bella contra la pared y la agarraba del cuello

De mientras en el bosque, mas especifico en los árboles se encontraban dos criaturas que a duras formas se podían contener, aunque con suerte uno de ellos intentaba poner un poco de sentido común

**-vámonos ed tranquilo no podemos hacer nada, y contigo así será difícil controlarnos, vamos a casa, volveremos a la noche a asegurarnos de que esta bien, ella puede con esto**- decía Jasper mientras agarraba a Edward e intentaba moverlo hacia el bosque

**-No, tranquilo me controlare, pero no la dejare sola con ese desalmado o es que tu si te puedes ir de rositas viendo que con un poco mas de fuerza la puede matar? **- estaba que se calentaba solo de pensar que ese sarnoso pudiera acabar con su niña

**-no Edward no quedo tranquilo pero se que el perro solo quiere sexo con Bella no le pasara nada, pero nosotros no podemos enfrentarnos a el, sino la manada se nos echara encima, y si seguimos aquí seré el primero en echarme a la yugular**-dijo Jasper alterado por las emociones de todos

**-Vale vámonos, pero ya de primeras te digo que si le hace daño no abra nadie en este mundo y fuera de el que me impida moler hueso a hueso, hasta que suplique por su vida y aun en esos momentos seguiré torturándolo**- dijo vencido dirigiéndose al interior del bosque

**-volveremos luego y Bella seguirá viva, sino nos encargaremos del perro**- contesto Jasper alejándose por el bosque

Mientras en la casa se desenvolvía una situación nada agradable para la castaña que no sabia como salvarse de esa

**-Vamos cielo cálmate sabes que no es bueno que pierdas los estribos, mejor vemos una película y luego si eso**-dijo intentando escapar de los brazos de Jake pero siendo imposible porque parecían una cárcel a su alrededor y viendo que se ceñían mas a su cuerpo.

Jake enfebrecido por la actitud de ella cernió su cuerpo al de Bella para que notase su erección que amenazaba con reventar sus pantalones y que suplicaba por atención, atención que sabia de ante mano recibiría de la manera que a el le gustaba penetrándola bruscamente y sin ningún miramiento, sintiendo así lo estrecha que es ella solo de pensarlo hacia que se pusiera mas duro y deseoso de por fin, poseerla como un animal que es lo que se merecía por no tratarlo con respeto

Jake la agarro por el brazo y la levanto colocándola a su hombro como un saco de patatas, y subiéndola a su cuarto la deposito en la cama con un movimiento brusco y sin mas le arranco la ropa e izo lo mismo con sus pantalones ya que había entrado en fase momentos antes y no llevaba ni camiseta ni boxers

**- Bella pequeña, te voy a follar duro por haberme faltado al respeto, y espero que no te resistas porque sino será peor**- dijo Jake mientras apretaba su agarre en el cuello de la chica

**-Jake por favor no puedo respirar**, **me lastimas**- contesto Bella medio ahogada por la fuerza que Jake ejercía con su mano

**-así mejor querida espero que disfrutes**- y sin mas la penetro hasta el fondo

Sintiendo lo deliciosamente estrecha que estaba, mas la resistencia que estaba haciendo lo único que contribuya era a darle mas placer, por lo que no se contuvo y continua penetrándola con fuertes estocadas, cada una mas fuerte que la anterior la verdad que le costaba un poco meterla debido a que ella no estaba lubricada, pero no tenia derecho a sentir placer no se lo merecía y a el poco le importaba

Mientras seguía follandola fuertemente causando desgarramientos en ella y haciendo que lagrimas de impotencia salieran de los ojos de la chica, consiguiendo así enfurecer cada vez mas al licántropo, con lo que le dio una sonora bofetada para que dejara de lloriquear y actuara como una mujer complaciendo a su amo

Que es lo que el era su amo y señor, por eso después de la bofetada empezó a morder fuertemente en su cuello y hombros marcándola como suya tan fuertemente que de algunos de los mordiscos llegaba a causarle sangre lo único que buscaba era su propio placer

**-mmmm bella me encanta que estés tan estrecha**- gemía Jake

Ella no podía decir nada lo único que intentaba era cerrar los ojos y pensar en otras cosas para que pasara lo antes posible e no provocar mas su furia para no ser mas castigada y humillada de la que ya estaba siendo en estos momentos

Sintiendo que se acercaba su culminación el licántropo aprovecho y le mordió los pechos dejando marcas también en ellos y amarrándole el trasero de forma que pudiera así penetrarla mas hondo y sentir mas placer del que ya estaba sintiendo

**-o joder nenaaaa me voyyy a correrrrr en tuuu caliieennnte y estrechoooo coñoooo, dimmeeeee queee ereesss miaa pequeñaaaa zorraaaa**- decía Jake excitado mientras le apretaba el trasero y mordía su cuello

Al ver que ella no contestaba de dio otra bofetada, que izo que Bella volteara la cara y se agarrara a sus hombros clavándole las uñas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo

-**dilo o te juro que te mato**- dijo Jake aumentando el ritmo de las salvajes embestidas

**-si Jake soy tuya** - dijo temblorosa y sintiendo el gusto metálico de la sangre acumularse en su boca debido a la bofetada que le dio este y teniendo que tragar su propia sangre

**-así me gusta pequeña puta, se que esto en el fondo te gustaaaa**- dijo Jake besándole salvajemente en la boca -**o joderrrrr**- saco la polla del coño de bella y se puso de rodilla encima de ella acercándole la polla a la cara de la chica-**chupala puta me voy a correr en tu boquita para que aprendas que no me puedes contestar mas**- respondió Jake mientras alzaba la cara de Isabella para meter su polla en la boca

Esta lo izo sin rechistar y siguió chupando hasta que noto la polla de Jake temblar

**-o siiii zorraaaa me encanntaaa corrermeee en tu dulceee bocaaaa, tragalooo todooo y dejalaaa limpiaaa-** dijo Jake mientras se corría en la boca de Bella

Bella no teniendo de otra tuvo que tragárselo y aguantar las arcadas que amenazaba con sentir por tan asqueroso acto hecho contra su voluntad y odiando tanto a Jacob en ese momento como en todos los anteriores donde había sido violada brutalmente

Sentía como si un autobús le hubiera pasado por encima, todo le dolía horrores, además de que estaba segura y la desgarro ya que sentía escozor y un liquido caliente derramarse y estaba seguro que flujo vaginal no era porque estuvo bien lejos de sentir placer

Jake una vez se hubo corrido le saco la polla de la boca viendo que estaba bien limpita y se dirigió al armario de ella a sabiendas que allí dejaba alguna ropa para cuando la venia a visitar sin miramiento alguna se vestía, ya había obtenido lo que quería demostrarle a esa zorra quien mandaba y un poco de placer, ya que ni satisfacer sabia.

Por otro lado ella lo único que pudo hacer es agarrar la sabana y cubrir su cuerpo deseando que se marchara lo antes posible para poder bañarse a conciencia y llorar hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera mantenerse en pie.

**-me voy querida, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que quedarme con una puta de segunda que no sabe ni como satisfacer a un hombre**- dijo Jake acercándose a Isabella, puso su cara a centímetros de la de ella y le susurro -**como digas algo, o se te ocurra escapar te las veras conmigo, y esta vez te matare a ti y a toda tu puta familia, pásatelo bien Bellita adiós**- y sin mas salio dando un portazo de la habitación de Bella, salio al exterior de la casa monto en su coche y partió en dirección a la casa de Leah ese intento de mal polvo lo había dejado con ganas de mas y sabia que ella no le diría que no

Cuando Bella oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrase se echo a llorar desesperadamente, por todo lo sucedido nunca iba poder librarse de él, no tenia que haberse involucrado nunca con Jake, pero es que al principio parecía tan cariñoso y comprensivo que la encandilo y cuando la tuvo donde quería empezaron las agresiones

Ya le daba igual si era por culpa de ser licántropo o no, ya hasta eso le costaba creer porque se le veía que disfrutaba humillándola de sobre manera

Esto tenia que terminar como fuera pero tenia miedo por sus amigos y padres por ella misma le daba igual ya a este paso era culpa suya por dejarse envolver por semejante monstruo

Como pudo se levanto y arrastras se dirigió hacia el baño con la intención de lavarse a conciencia para intentar borrar la esencia de Jake.

Una vez estuvo bajo el chorro de agua caliente fue mas consciente de todo el dolor que tenia su cuerpo, le dolían las piernas, los brazos, en general todo el cuerpo.

Media hora mas tarde después de haberse restregado la piel con la esponja hasta incluso dejarse la piel roja de tanta fricción por la rabia y el dolor a la que había sido sometida cruelmente se dispuso a salir de la ducha quedándose desnuda frente al espejo viendo las innumerables marcas que le había dejado este encuentro tenia dos enormes mordiscos en el cuello, un moretón en el pecho izquierdo por ser agarrado con demasiada fuerza y muchisisisisimas heridas y moretones esparcidos por todo su cuerpo demacrado, pensando como los podría ocultar mas tarde de los ojos curiosos de sus padre, aunque ya tenia suficiente practica

A poca distancia de la casa de Bella estaba un descontrolado Edward volviendo más loco de lo normal a Jasper al sentir sus emociones y las suyas propias

**-Jasper, tío ya a pasado suficiente tiempo tenemos que volver, mejor dicho necesito volver y ver si ella esta bien -** decía agónico en un susurro estrangulado solo de pensar en el dolor de ella

**-esta bien Edward, volveremos con una condición, y no me puedo creer que yo diga esto, solo iremos si te controlas y no haces nada estupido, nada de ir a por el licántropo, entendido?**- contesto Jasper sorprendido, al saber que por una vez en su vida, era él el controlado y su compañero el que se dejaba guiar por sus instintos mas primarios

**-Vale como sea me calmare, o por lo menos lo intentare** - dijo en un bajo susurro mas para si mismo, mientras a todo lo que daba de si mismo iba velozmente seguido por su compañero hacia el objeto de su obsesión

Una vez llegaron treparon lo mas rápido que pudieron a la habitación de ella, justamente cuando ella salía de esta con una pequeña toalla envolviendo su frágil cuerpo.

**-puff tío siempre nos tiene que recibir medio vestida esto es demasiada tentación**- decía Jasper viendo el pequeño cuerpo de la humana relamiéndose los labios

**-si lose, pero en estos momentos me puede mas el querer partir la cara de ese perro, as visto todas las marcas que tiene? dios como me arrepiento de haberte prometido no ir a por ese infeliz** - prácticamente gruño

**-que mar…-** Jasper se detuvo a mitad de la frase, no había observado lo suficiente a Isabella para darse cuenta de las marcas y moretones que cubrían su cuerpo, cuando lo vio un gruñido salio de su pecho sin poderlo controlar, que izo que Isabella tensarse

Isabella que estaba absorta en su cuarto viendo que pijama ponerse, al escuchar un rugido se tenso horriblemente pensando que a lo mejor y Jake había vuelto reviviendo todo lo ocurrido la tarde, pensando que a lo mejor y la volvería a violar y maltratar a lo que ella no era consciente es que al recordar todo lo ocurrido no mejoraba en nada el estado de los incubos por lo que Edward también rugió salvajemente y esta vez ella si que no pudo controlar y por impulso se giro a mirar por la ventana con el corazón saltándole en el pecho de forma desenfrenada por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

A lo que ellos al intuir que ella se giraría saltaron a la copa de unos árboles un poco más lejanos y fuera de la vista de la humana por la oscuridad que los rodeaba

Viendo ella que no era nada que puede y en su estado se lo hubiera imaginado, se fue al armario agarro un poco de ropa una simple pijama que consistía en una sudadera mas grande de su propio tamaño que le llegaba a los rodillas y sus braguitas, una vez ya vestida se tumbo en la cama y siguió llorando

**-creo que yo mismo voy a romper la promesa y voy a matar al chucho**- dijo Jasper mientras intentaba saltar del árbol, mientras Edward intentaba retenerlo

**-Jasper tranquilo colega, ella nos necesita ahora, ya nos vengaremos luego**- dijo Edward intentando tranquilizar a su amigo

-**tienes razón, voy a dormirla, tu asegúrate que tenga dulces sueños**-dijo Jasper bajo la atenta mirada de Edward

**-no hay problema, vamos no me gusta verla en ese estado tan deplorable y de seguro no le hace bien** - con lo que los dos se dirigieron otra vez cerca de la ventana con la intención de calmar a su dulce niña

Jasper comenzó calmándola un poco de manera que suavemente fue inducida a un dulce sueño profundo consiguiendo de esa manera que los sollozos desgarradores para ambos cesaran.

A lo que rápidamente sin poder esperar ni un segundo mas se introducieron en la habitación de Bella y se tumbaron junto a ella, Edward comenzando a tratar su magia sobre ella para conseguir que su amada tuviera un sueño placentero en cual los protagonistas eran ellos tres

El sueño estuvo colmado de caricias suaves pero no por eso menos placenteras, de palabras que dulcificaban sus sentidos haciéndola sentir querida, deseada y amada por esos dos seres que solo prometían placer y adoración por siempre

**- Mi Bella no te aflijas dentro de poco serás nuestra, estarás protegida nosotros te cuidaremos, amándote, adorándote y haciendo realidad todos tu sueños junto a nosotros por la eternidad, duérmete mi dulce niña, nosotros velaremos tus sueños **- le susurro en su oído con la voz mas aterciopelada que jamás utilizo en nadie mas que en ella por que así se sentía junto a ella y con esa ultima frase ella se quedo dormida con un sonrisa feliz y placentera sintiéndose protegidas por sus dos hombres por que así los sentía ella aunque fuera en sueños los sentía suyos.

**BPVO**

Me levante con la sensación de soledad y no queriendo despertar de mis sueños donde me sentía querida y protegida, pero por desgracia nose podía vivir en ellos

Me gire y vi que era tarde y como siempre tenia que ir a prisas si no quería llegar tarde por lo que a velocidades que ni yo misma entendí me duche ,me vestí, prepare la mochila y baje a trompicones hacia la cocina

Donde estaban mis padre ya preparándose para ir a sus respectivos trabajos, ni tiempo tuve de decir nada coji una manzana y con un simple _**" hasta luego, que vaya bien "**_ me despedí de ellos hacia mi furgoneta

En esos momentos es cuando odiaba lo muy lenta que es mi camioneta, haciéndome seguro llegar tarde pero bueno que le vamos hacer, ya llegando hacia el estacionamiento aparque cerca de un Volvo plateado que no se porque se me izo familiar pero no le di mas importancia que esa, a diferencia de mis compañeros que parecían babear el pavimento

Sin mas me dirigí hacia mi clase de literatura ignorando los comentarios de los nuevos alumnos algo que parecía la novedad para variar

Llegue a clase con suerte de que mi profesor aun no había llegado y que la clase estaba medio vacía me senté en los asientos de atrás, mejor pasar desapercibida, para no ser otro día más el blanco de las burlas.

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo mi libro favorito y escuchando de fondo el zumbido de la gente hablando que cuando todos se quedaron callados la misma curiosidad me hizo levantar la cabeza.

Y ahí es donde mi mundo dio un vuelco al ver parados en la puerta de la clase dos dioses griegos bajados del mismo olimpo, donde de seguro eran la envidia y por eso los echaron si no, no encuentro explicación.

Eran musculosos aun debajo de esas ropas que no este demás decir que les sentaba de pecado, unas facciones duras y unas cabelleras una rubia con tonos ceniza y una cobriza que solo te invitaban a querer hundir los dedos, pero lo que mas me impacto fue cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron viendo esos familiares ojos violetas y verdosos que invadían mis sueños a lo que no podía creer lo que veía

**-No puede ser, debo estar soñando son ellos! **- susurro toda sonrojada por recordar las magnificas caricias recibidas esta noche, estremeciéndose sin poder controlarlo

Pero eso la dejo mas descolocada porque en ese mismo momento ellos le dirigieron una mirada con unas deslumbrantes sonrisas que lo único que consiguieron fue que se mojara entera y se removiera intranquila en el asiento

Supe que se presentaron y que hablaron con el profesor pero yo fui incapaz de escuchar nada solo podía ver como se movían esos fabulosos labios, solo queriendo comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían.

Por lo que cuando vi que se dirigían hacia mí con sus sonrisas traviesas y sus andares felinos como si yo fuera su presa solo fui capaz de desviar la mirada hacia la mesa sonrojada y con el corazón en un puño por saber que dentro de poco estaría rodeada por ellos

Siendo aun mas emocionante quedando yo en medio de ellos, oí como se arrastraban las sillas a mi alrededor y fui invadida por el olor a hombre que izo que la boca se me hiciera agua y que mi corazón se acelerara mas por lo que baje mas la cabeza ocultándome detrás de mi cabello

Entonces note que se acercaba a mi oído y con voz suave tal como la recordaba, me susurro al oído, haciéndome estremecer y empapando mis bragas

**-que tal tus sueños esta noche, mi querida Bella?**- y sin mas se sentó dejándome durante un breve momento desconcertada

_**"creo que esta clase será muy pero que muy larga"**_ pensé dando un suspiro y escuchando las risitas de mis dos "amantes de en sueño"

**Chicas lo siento de verdad pero me quede sin ordenador y no pude subir antes, me**

**siento fatal, prometí adelanto y no pude mandarlo, pero lo siento muchísimo **

**Pido perdón a:**

**-****Lorraine Cullen Swan**

**-****Cullen Lorena**

**-****Nelly McCarthy**

**-****rgps**

**-****darky1995**

**-****Haruhi23**

**-****lizzy90**

**Lo siento de verdad, gracias por vuestros comentarios y os prometo que pal próximo si os lo mando ya que me va internet**

**Saludossss chics muakaaaa**


	6. capitulo 5: Empezando una nueva vida

**AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DEL CAPITULO! **

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía y de mi querida amiga **Marina**…

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, así que a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

Un beso de sus amigas **Patry y Marina**

_EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES…_

_Siendo aun más emocionante quedando yo en medio de ellos, oí como se arrastraban las sillas a mi alrededor y fui invadida por el olor a hombre que izo que la boca se me hiciera agua y que mi corazón se acelerara mas por lo que baje mas la cabeza ocultándome detrás de mi cabello_

_Entonces note que se acercaba a mi oído y con voz suave tal como la recordaba, me susurro al oído, haciéndome estremecer y empapando mis bragas_

_**-que tal tus sueños esta noche, mi querida Bella?**__- y sin más se sentó dejándome durante un breve momento desconcertada_

_**"creo que esta clase será muy pero que muy larga"**__ pensé dando un suspiro y escuchando las risitas de mis dos "amantes de en sueño"_

**CAPITULO 5**

Cuando los dos seres se sentaron a ambos lados de Isabella, apenas podían dejar de mirarla, era extraño estar tan cerca de ella, fuera de sus sueños, deseaban tocarla, besarla, reconfortarla, y sobretodo matar al perro que le hizo esas marcas en su cuerpo de ángel, por eso jasper no se contuvo y le susurro aquellas palabras, que dejaron a Bella en un pequeño estado de shock.

Ella apenas podía creerse lo que veía, sus dos íncubos estaban sentados, uno a cada lado de ella, no podía mirarlos, "_**tiene que ser un sueño**_" pensó "_**no puede ser real**_" pestañeo varias veces y cerró los ojos, pero cada vez que los abría, ellos estaban ahí, sonriéndola, o mirándola, como si ella fuese la ultima botella de agua en el desierto…

Ellos no estaban mejor que ella, su voz, su cuerpo, su pelo, todo era un imán para ellos, Edward no pudo aguantar más y alargo su mano para coger la de Isabella, que se hallaba debajo de la mesa, ella se sobresalto en cuanto su piel fría toco la caída de ella, pero no por miedo o asco, sino por lo que sintió, fue como el choque de dos trenes de alta velocidad, y ambos pensaron en morir de combustión espontanea…

Jasper estaba fijo mirando a la pareja que tenia al lado, sintió envidia de que Edward tocara de esa manera tan intima a Bella, ella también era de él, como el de ella, no entendía como había ocurrido, pero sabía que desde la primera vez que la vieron, la necesitaron, y después cuando irrumpieron en sus sueños, y descubrieron su historia, se enamoraron.

Por eso no pudo soportarlo más y pego su silla a la de ella, su olor le golpeo como un piano de cola, pero no fue hambre lo que sintió en ese momento, sino una corriente de deseo, que nublo sus sentidos, se acerco mas a ella, y le susurro en el oído…

-**Nuestra querida Bella, te prometimos que te salvaríamos y hemos venido a por ti…**- noto como se estremecía, y por los sentimientos que ella emitía, sabía que no era miedo, sino deseo, lo que surcaba el cuerpo de la humana en ese momento.

"_**dios esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, Despierta Bella, vamos, esto no puede ser real, no debe ser real, Dios Jake va a matarme como se entere**_"

Edward reprimió un gruñido, al oír los pensamientos de la humana, solo la mínima mención del nombre del Perro lo ponía furioso, apretó su mano con un poco mas de fuerza, intentando tranquilizarla, en ese momento la mirada de ella se conecto con la verde de el vampiro, y supo en ese instante, que moriría por ella, que se había convertido en su sol, y su vida giraba en torno a la pequeña Isabella Swan y nada en el mundo podría cambiar eso…

Los pensamientos de Jass no distaban mucho de los de su compañero, solo pensaba en que el maldito timbre sonara y se pudieran quedar a solas con ella, tenían demasiadas cosas de que hablar, demasiado que decidir y muy poco tiempo, no querían que el perro le hiciera más daño, pero tampoco querían entrar en guerra con los lobos…

Jasper arranco disimuladamente un trozo de hoja de su cuaderno, ya que el profesor empezaba a sospechar de ellos, y pronto les llamaría al orden…

Se la paso a Isabella, esperando que la leyera, ella seguía de la mano con su compañero, aunque había empezado a prestar fingida atención a la clase…

Ella suspiro todavía pensando que el despertador sonaría pronto y estos seres tan perfectos se irían con la llegada del sol, tomo la nota de encima de la mesa y soltó la mano del peli cobrizo para poder leerla,

"_**por favor Bella, esto no es un sueño, tienes que creernos, no vamos a hacerte daño, pero necesitamos darte respuestas, yo me llamo Jasper y el Edward, y solo queremos ayudarte, cuando toque el timbre, entretente con cualquier cosa, y no salgas de clase, tenemos que hablar… **_

_**Siempre tuyo**_

_**Jasper**_**"**

Ella asintió, y guardo la nota en su mochila, no podía creerlo, quizás todavía había una esperanza para ella, no podía mas con la situación, le hubiera gustado volver a tener 5 años y refugiarse de los monstruos en los brazos de su padre, aunque parecía como si tuviera un imán para las criaturas extrañas…

-**no somos monstruos Bella, no queremos hacerte daño, te lo juro amor…**- le susurro Edward al oído.

"_**pero como narices sabe lo que pensaba, mierda**__." _Pensó asustada, no podía imaginar que él le leyera la mente, aunque ya no sabía que pensar, la situación por la que pasaba se estaba volviendo realmente extraña, escucho como Edward reía por lo bajo, y le mando una mirada de advertencia cuando el profesor les llamo la atención.

Unos minutos más tarde el timbre sonó, ella pego un bote de la silla, no sabía si podría enfrentarse a esto, pero necesitaba respuestas, y si huía nunca las tendría, además en la situación en la que se encontraba, cualquier ayuda sería bienvenida…

Recogió los libros lo más lento que pudo y se levanto despacio, viendo como sus "compañeros de mesa" no le quitaban la vista de encima, como si notaran que en cualquier momento huiría.

Cuando la clase quedo vacía, se levantaron y la miraron, y ella supo que desde ese momento estaba perdida, era como una pequeña oveja, rodeada de dos hermosos leones, que solo con mirarla, hacían que quisiera morir en sus garras…

**PVO BELLA :**

Mire sus ojos, tan iguales y tan diferentes, violetas y azules, contra mis ojos chocolates, solo me miraban a mi, estaban esperando una respuesta, un pestañeo, o un solo vacila miento, por mi parte.

Yo solo espere, buscando respuestas en sus ojos, se fueron acercando hasta estar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, me tenían acorralada contra la pared, el rubio creo que se llamaba Jasper, se inclino sobre mi cuello y lo note respirar contra mi cuello, mi cuerpo traicionero se estremeció, note al otro, a Edward, como se acercaba a la puerta y le ponía el seguro.

-**mmm… mi Bella, teníamos tantas ganas de verte a solas**- dijo el rubio mientras avanzaba hacia mis labios… entonces paso, me beso, ataco mi boca con pasión y lujuria, mi cuerpo reacciono, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugué con su pelo mientras el adentraba su lengua en mi boca, en una lucha en la que ninguno ganaría…

Edward, se acerco sigilosamente hacia nosotros y se posiciono detrás de mí, empezó a recorrer mis costados con sus manos mientras repartía besos por mi cuello, aspirando, mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras jasper bajaba las manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi culo…

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos, tenía que pararlo, pero demonios se sentía tan bien, que mi cuerpo no quería parar… "_**tienes que pararlos Bella, te tienen que dar explicaciones**_" repetía mi mente una y otra vez, pero mi cuerpo no quería parar, quería que siguieran, querían mas de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jasper empezó a besar mis pechos por encima de mi blusa, mientras Edward bajaba las manos desabrochando el botón de mis jeans, dios que rico se sentía tener a dos hombres haciéndome esto, recosté la cabeza en el hombro de Edward y baje las manos a los hombros de Jasper, para evitar caerme de bruces al suelo…

De repente note las manos de Edward atravesando la fina capa de ropa de mis braguitas y adentrando dos de sus dedos en mi húmedo coño, "**dios voy a correrme como no paren**" escuche unas risitas en mi oído, era Edward susurrándome con voz ronca

-**eso es nena córrete en mis dedos, córrete mientras te damos placer, si tu quisieras siempre seria así, por toda la eternidad**- gemí ante sus palabras, dios Jasper había desabrochado mi blusa, y estaba chupando y mordiendo mis pezones, mientras con la otra mano estaba apretando mi otro pecho… "_**joder estoy en el puto infierno, es demasiado bueno como para ser el cielo**_" pensaba sin dejar de gemir, sus manos en mi cuerpo eran como fuego, que crecía en mi vientre y bajaba por mis caderas hasta mi centro…

-**vamos hermosa córrete para nosotros, déjate ir**- me dijo jasper con voz eróticamente ronca que me llevo a la locura, y sin más con un mordisco en mi cuello por parte de Edward me corrí entre gemidos acallados en la boca de Jasper.

"_**joder es el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida, y solo con sus dedos, joder como será sentir su polla a la vez en mi cuerpo**_" pensaba mientras me agarraba a los hombros de jasper, y apoyaba la espalda en el pecho de Edward sintiendo su enorme erección en mi trasero…

-**Dios nena no pienses esas cosas, no aquí, todo a su tiempo amor, tenemos una eternidad para estar juntos.**- dijo Edward mientras me sujetaba, "_**espera como coño sabe lo que estaba pensando, hijo de puta puede leerme la mente, vale Bella que no cunda el pánico, solo tienes que poner la mente en blanco, no pienses, Joder estoy pensando, espera como coño dejo de pensar…**_**"**

-**hey nena te va a dar una sobrecarga en las neuronas, para de pensar como dejar de pensar, jajá solo no pienses en cosas que quieras que sepa…**- dijo en tono burlón mientras me abrochaba los pantalones y Jasper arreglaba mi camisa…

-**Que fácil es decirlo, puedes parar un momento de leerme, necesito pensar vale, joder esto no me está pasando a mí, que mierda pasa en este puto pueblo, todos los putos seres raros se me tienen que acercar o que, mierda como si no me llegara con una mierda de lapa licántropo que no me quiere dejar en paz**- empecé a dar vueltas por el aula vacía, mientras mis dos "íncubos" me miraban con expresión divertida apoyados en la pared con los brazos cruzados, me quede mirándolos "_**no si los capullos son la cosa más sexy que he visto, joder menudo paquete**_**"** pensé sin poder evitarlo, y al segundo note la sonrisa egocéntrica del peli cobrizo se me olvido que me podía leer la puta mente…

-ves **algo que te guste preciosa, porque estamos faltos de desahogo por aquí abajo, que tal si nos hechas una mano**- me quede petrificada, ellos querían que yo se la chuparan, "_**es justo no? Llevan dos días dándote placer y ellos se han quedado con las ganas, que más da, además parecen apetitosos**_" decían mis hormonas.

Me acerque lentamente sin quitar la vista de sus ojos y cuando estuve pegada a ellos, baje mis manos hacia sus respectivas pollas y las acaricie por encima del pantalón, bese con pasión a Edward, y después a jasper, y empecé a bajar lentamente hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo delante de sus miembros erectos, que habían sacado de sus pantalones… "_**cuando coño hicieron eso? Son rápidos los cabrones**_".

Pase mi lengua primero por toda la longitud de uno y luego por el otro, ellos soltaron una especie de gruñidos de placer, empecé a chupar uno, y luego el otro, intentando llegar al fondo mientras con mis manos los masturbaba, no quería que ninguno quedara sin su correspondiente atención

-**o joder nena que rico, mmm sigue así mételo hasta el fondo en tu dulce boquita**- decía Edward mientras me agarraba la cabeza y me follaba la boca, para luego guiarla hacia la polla de Jasper…

Cuando unos ruidos en la puerta nos sobresaltaron.

-**hay** **alguien ahí, hola podéis abrir por favor, nos hemos dejado la mochila…**- mierda esa voz, era la puta de Jesica, y seguro que con ella estaba la zorra de Ángela, joder que oportunas

-**esas zorras, mierda**- me levante como pude, intente colocar mi ropa y mi pelo, mientras los chicos se metían la polla en sus pantalones y Edward iba a abrir la puerta antes de que se les ocurriera llamar al director, jasper se acerco a mi por detrás y paso sus manos por mi cintura, abrazándome por detrás y pasando su nariz a lo largo de mi cuello…

-**tranquila cielo, terminaremos más tarde**- me dijo al oído, cuando de repente dos zorras y mi mejor amiga entraron por la puerta, se acercaron a donde yo estaba, detrás de Edward que se coloco a mi lado protegiéndome de algo que por su cara no le gustaba…

-**pero que tenemos aquí, si es nerdswan, que haces con estos chicos, jajá la pobre todavía no sabe cuál es su lugar, chicos, sois nuevos pero para que lo sepáis, no perdáis el tiempo con ella, es una pringada, que no vale para nada, mejor venir con nosotras que si somos unas mujeres de verdad**- dijo la zorra de Ángela mirándome con desprecio, mientras Jesica me dirigía una mirada altiva, serán guarras, estaba harta de que se creyeran mejor que yo, porque definitivamente estas putas plástica no lo eran…

Tany me dirigió una mirada significativa de "_**son estos tus chicos?**__" _yo asentí disimuladamente, y ella me dirigió otra de "_**hablaremos lue**_**go**" me sonrió, sin que nadie lo notara, sin embargo las dos plásticas seguían intentando llevarse a mis chicos, yo seguía presa por los brazos de Jasper, quien apoyo su mentón en mi hombro y puso una mirada aburrida, Ángela se acerco a Edward e intento agarrarlo del brazo para llevárselo con ellas, el se limito a acercarse mas a mí y poner cara de asco…

-**lo siento chicas, pero no nos gustan las cosas de 4ªmano asique, creo que no nos interesa**- dijo mientras las plásticas ponían cara de asombro y tanya me dirigía una mirada de complicidad y una sonrisa sincera, se veía que estaba disfrutando de la humillación de sus "queridas amigas" ja si supieran la verdad…

Jasper dejo de abrazarme, solo para agarrarme de la mano, al igual que Edward y guiarme fuera de la clase, agarrando nuestras cosas en camino, yo solo pude sonreír y despedirme con una sonrisa sin mirar atrás

-**chao chicas, pasároslo bien… ZORRAS**- los chicos se rieron echando su cabeza hacia atrás, y cuando estaba saliendo escuche una pequeña sonrisa detrás de mí, esa era mi Tany…

-**a Tany,** **nos vemos esta tarde chao guapa**- grite, ya no estaba sola, y no me importaba nada, dios que me estaba pasando jajá era yo misma por primera vez en mi corta vida, aunque nada estaba hecho, todavía quedaba mucho que aclarar…

Con prisas salimos del instituto con rumbo al aparcamiento, cuando me di cuenta, nos acercábamos a un lujoso Volvo plateado, Edward se monto en el lado del conductor, mientras jasper abría la puerta del copiloto, se sentaba y me posicionaba a mí en su regazo, arrancamos y salimos a alta velocidad por el aparcamiento.

En cuanto dejamos el instituto atrás, nos largamos a reír a carcajadas, lo que había pasado era buenísimo, siempre recordare la cara de las plásticas…

Creo que usare mis ahorros para hacerle caso a Tany, era hora del muy esperado Barbie Bella…

Bueno me a costado acabarlo, porque mi querida Marina esta de fiestas en su pueblo, "**que morro guapa, yo también quiero**" la verdad es que sin ella, tardo millones de años en hacer un capitulo, "sin ti no es lo mismo, no se que pasa cuando nos juntamos pero todo fluye muy rápido, eres la mejor" bueno aquí teneis chicas espero que os guste, como siempre dejar reviews ya que sin ellos no sabria que tal lo hago, y sobretodo en este que lo hice yo solita… un beso


	7. capitulo 6: explicaciones

**CAPITULO 6: EXPLICACIONES**

**Hola chicas jejee, como todas se que esperabais el siguiente capi aquí esta…**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los comentarios que me apoyaron con lo del carnet de conducir… APROBE jajá solo me queda el practico… ya era hora…**

**Muchas gracias por comprenderme y esperar con ansias un nuevo capi… aquí empieza una nueva etapa de bella y de la historia espero que os guste…**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DEL CAPITULO! **

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía y de mi querida amiga **Marina**…

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, así que a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

* * *

_EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES__:_

_-__**a Tany,**__**nos vemos esta tarde chao guapa**__- grite, ya no estaba sola, y no me importaba nada, dios que me estaba pasando jajá era yo misma por primera vez en mi corta vida, aunque nada estaba hecho, todavía quedaba mucho que aclarar…_

_Con prisas salimos del instituto con rumbo al aparcamiento, cuando me di cuenta, nos acercábamos a un lujoso Volvo plateado, Edward se monto en el lado del conductor, mientras jasper abría la puerta del copiloto, se sentaba y me posicionaba a mí en su regazo, arrancamos y salimos a alta velocidad por el aparcamiento._

_En cuanto dejamos el instituto atrás, nos largamos a reír a carcajadas, lo que había pasado era buenísimo, siempre recordare la cara de las plásticas…_

_Creo que usare mis ahorros para hacerle caso a Tany, era hora del muy esperado Barbie Bella…_

* * *

**PVO BELLA:**

Íbamos a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de forks, todavía teníamos una sonrisa en la cara por lo que había pasado en el instituto, aunque en el fondo de mi mente todavía tenía dudas, confiaba en mis nuevos "amigos", pero necesitaba respuestas.

Jasper me tenia abrazada por la cintura mientras recargaba mi espalda en su pecho y me estremecía de placer cada vez que el daba besos en mi cuello, Edward se limitaba a conducir mientras me agarraba de la mano… todos estábamos en silencio, y fui yo quien decidí romperlo…

-**bueno chicos, no es por ser aguafiestas pero creo que necesitamos hablar y mucho, y yo necesito saber dónde vamos**- dije mientras pasaba la mirada de uno al otro…

-**tranquila preciosa, estamos de camino a nuestra casa, allí podremos hablar de todo tranquilos, confía en nosotros nena, no te haremos nada-** dijo jasper mientras apretaba su agarre en mi cintura…

-**jass tiene razón nena, será mejor hablar en casa, necesitamos un sitio tranquilo, además ya hemos llegado**- me dijo Edward cuando de repente de entre la espesura del bosque aparecía una enorme mansión de tres pisos, llena de ventanales y de un hermoso color blanco que contrastaba con el verde del bosque (es la casa que aparecía en la peli, la original casa de los Cullen)

Era preciosa, y enorme, y prometía ser mucho más hermosa por dentro…

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a bajar sujetando mi mano y guiándome atraves del camino hacia la puerta principal, Jasper sujeto mi mano, y entramos juntos a la mansión…

-**bueno nena esta es nuestra humilde morada, jeje pasa al salón mientras te traemos algo de agua de la cocina… ponte cómoda, como si estuvieras en tu casa- **dijo Edward dándome un pequeño beso en los labios y encaminándose a lo que supuse seria la cocina…

Jasper se acerco y me sujeto de las manos con ternura, y mirándome con una adoración con la que nunca me había mirado nadie…

**-tranquila preciosa, volvemos ahora, vale no te preocupes, ponte cómoda, siéntate y estate tranquila, pronto lo resolveremos todo…-** yo me limite a asentir, me dio un beso un poco más largo que el de Edward y se dispuso a seguirle.

Yo me quede observando toda la casa, era muy hermosa, y muy luminosa, pero estaba muy cansada, demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en menos de 24horas y yo era humana, necesitaba sentarme, me dirigí hacia el gran salón y me senté en uno de sus cómodos sofás…

"**espero que no tardéis chicos, la verdad es que podría dormirme aquí esto es muy cómodo"** pensé a sabiendas que Edward podría oírme desde la cocina, la verdad es que si te lo pones a pensar esto era muy raro… pero aun así, que no era raro en mi vida?

* * *

**PVO EDWARD**:

Cuando llegamos a la mansión estaba bastante nervioso, y la cabeza de bella era un caos, no conseguía entender un solo pensamiento, todo era un movimiento de cosas en su pequeña cabeza, y nada tenía sentido, sabía que teníamos que pensar en que decirle y ella necesitaba un tiempo a solas para aclararse… asique decidí reunirme a solas con jasper en la cocina, así matábamos dos pájaros de un tiro…

**-bueno nena esta es nuestra humilde morada, jeje pasa al salón mientras te traemos algo de agua de la cocina… ponte cómoda, como si estuvieras en tu casa- **dije mientras susurraba a jasper que se reuniera con migo en la cocina, sabía que él me oiría y bella ni si quiera se daría cuenta de nada… sin más me acerque a ella y deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios, no quería presionarla más, asique me encamine hacia la cocina mientras oía como jasper hablaba con ella

**-tranquila preciosa, volvemos ahora, vale no te preocupes, ponte cómoda, siéntate y estate tranquila, pronto lo resolveremos todo…- **se que jasper había mandado una ola de calma a toda la casa, y seguía mis pasos hacia la cocina, cuando supe que estaba detrás mío comencé a hablar…

**-vale ahora qué coño le decimos, y como conseguimos que se quede con nosotros, joder no quiero que se asuste y se pire de casa jasper, y joder no podemos atarla a la pata de la cama si decide abandonarnos…**- dije mientras me paseaba arriba y abajo por la cocina… agarrándome el pelo con fuerza… note una mano en mi hombro, y una ola de calma esparciéndose por mi cuerpo…

**-tranquilo vale, noto sus sentimientos tío ya lo sabes, y ella nos ama a los dos, solo tenemos que ser sinceros con ella, ayudarla, entenderla, respetarla e incluso darle tiempo si ella lo necesita… y sé que ella hará lo correcto y se quedara con nosotros… tranquilo tío, todo saldrá bien vale…- **me decía jasper mientras yo empezaba a relajarme…

"**espero que no tardéis chicos, la verdad es que podría dormirme aquí esto es muy cómodo" **oí los pensamientos de mi diosa, la verdad es que se estaba adaptando muy bien a esto, eso es todo saldría bien, no hacía falta preocuparse…

**-nuestra diosa nos llama, coge un vaso de agua y vamos con ella…-** le comente a jasper con una sonrisa, y el hacia lo que le había pedido…

**-esa es la actitud hermano, jajaja nunca pensé que diría esto pero somos un par de calzonazos** (es una expresión española, significa algo así como que están sometidos a ella, creo que en alguna historia he leído algo así como Mandilón o algo parecido, no se exactamente)- me reí del chiste de jass mientras nos encaminábamos hacia un nuevo futuro, que esperábamos que fuera mejor…

* * *

**PVO BELLA:**

Llevaba un rato aquí sentada, cuando oí risas que se acercaban por el pasillo, mis dos hermosos íncubos venían riéndose de algún tipo de broma privada, si eran hermosos normales, cuando se reían parecían dioses,

"**cual es el chiste?, porque si os estáis riendo de mi conoceréis mi furia"** pensé mientras los miraba con una sonrisa de complicidad…

**-tranquila nena, no es nada solo un comentario que hizo jasper en la cocina- **dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi derecha.

Jasper me entrego el vaso de agua e hizo lo mismo que Edward pero acomodándose a mi izquierda, empezaba a acostumbrarme a estar rodeada por ellos, sentía como si ya les perteneciera, como si ellos fueran míos y yo suya…

**-cielo, yo no puedo leerte la mente, deberías decir las cosas en voz alta- **me susurro jasper mientras cogía mi mano y depositaba pequeños besos por mi cuello… como un acto reflejo, yo me recosté contra su pecho mientras disfrutaba de la sensación…

Un pequeño gemido se escapo de mis labios cuando el dio un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello, dios que bien se sentía todo esto…

-**Jass tío tenemos que hablar, compórtate, luego tendremos tiempo para esto…- **dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el sofá en frente al mío llevándose a jasper con el…

**-vale tío tienes razón, pero no hacía falta que nos cambiáramos de asiento,- **dijo jasper mientras me miraba fijamente, sus ojos me hacían perderme en ellos, nunca había sentido nada de lo que sentía con una mirada de cualquiera de los dos…

**-no podemos estar a su lado, o nos echaremos encima como perros hambrientos antes de hablar con ella**-dijo Edward mientras miraba a jasper con reproche… parecía como si mantuvieran una conversación entre ellos, y no era muy amable, asique me dispuse a intervenir…

**-vale chicos, hay tiempo para todo, vamos a empezar ya que hay mucho que solucionar- **dije mientras los miraba captando su atención al instante…

**-tienes razón preciosa, quieres empezar preguntándonos tus dudas? Y luego ya pasamos a lo siguiente…- **dijo jasper mirándome pícaramente…

**-dispara nena, pregunta lo que quieras- **dijo Edward, y los dos fijaron toda su atención en mi…

"**Bueno bella, empieza no puede ser tan difícil, y Edd no me leas la mente, o te doy una patada**" pensé mientras notaba a Edward sonreír

**-vale la primera y la más importante… que sois, y que queréis? Solo con eso basta por ahora, me da la impresión de que será una conversación muy larga**…

**-esta bien esa pregunta es bastante sencilla, pero casi que te la responda Edward, tiene mejor mano para hablar que yo, a mi me gusta más la acción- **dijo jasper mientras me guiñaba un ojo,

**-si mejor te la contesto yo- **dijo Edward dándole una mirada de reproche a jasper ´-**bueno, no sé cómo empezar, solo te voy a pedir una cosa, vale, quiero, bueno queremos que nos lo dejes decir todo, no saques conclusiones hasta que no terminemos, y por favor no nos interrumpas, solo escúchanos, es algo difícil, pero sé que podrás entendernos…- **me miro fijamente con sus orbes verdes, yo me limite a asentir, "te prometo que os escuchare, y te dejare terminar" pensé…

**-bien, aunque a otras personas les pueda parecer extraño, sabemos que a ti no, eres una persona que ya ha conocido una parte de nuestro mundo… lo que nosotros somos es lo que alguna gente llama íncubos, otra gente los llama vampiros, depende en que época o en qué país-** hizo una pausa, me imagine que para ver mi reacción, pero eso era algo que yo ya sabía o al menos suponía…

**-bueno veo que no te sorprende así que continuare… somos vampiros, o demonios de la sangre y el sexo, mi don además de leer mentes, es poder meterme en la cabeza de la gente e implantar sueños, hace mucho tiempo que seres como nosotros estamos en vuestro mundo, la mayor parte de nosotros, nos dedicábamos a ayudar a gente reprimida sexualmente metiéndonos en su cabeza y teniendo sexo con ella-** ahí sí que me sorprendí, haber tampoco creía que fueran vírgenes, pero de ahí a que se acostaran con medio mundo era otra cosa

–**bella prometiste no sacar conclusiones hasta que terminara-** me limite a asentir "**perdón"** el me sonrió –**bueno como decía algunos de nosotros hacían eso, otros simplemente saciaban su sed de sangre y se comportaban como simples vampiros, jass y yo somos de esa clase de "demonios" por decirlo así, bebemos sangre, y matamos gente, no nos arrepentimos de ello, es lo que somos, y la sangre es lo que nos mantiene vivos, se que te puede asustar o desagradar, pero no podemos dejar de hacerlo, ya que si no moriríamos… es como los humanos, vosotros matáis animales para comer…**-yo estaba petrificada, vale quizás no había pensado en esa parte, no me hacía mucha gracia, pero no podía juzgarles aun, tenía que saberlo todo antes de tomar una decisión…

**-no dices nada preciosa… se que quizás ahora nos tengas miedo cielo pero no te haríamos nada, te lo juro…-**me dijo jasper al ver que no hablaba…

Cogí aire y conteste –**chicos es verdad que no pensé en esa parte, la sangre y todo eso, pero prometí escucharos antes de tomar una decisión… vale que no me agrada que matéis gente y todo eso, pero es vuestra naturaleza, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo…- **los chicos me miraban con asombro, si quizás soy demasiado comprensiva, pero estaba acostumbrada a las cosas extrañas…

**-la verdad es que si puedes hacer algo para evitarlo nena… es ahí donde quería llegar… desde que llegamos a forks y te vimos, no sé que nos paso, pero no podíamos dejarte, no eras una más, es verdad que al principio nos sentimos atraídos por tu sangre, pero una vez que empezamos a conocerte tengo que decir que… bueno no sé cómo decirlo sin que suene raro…-** dijo Edward rascándose la cabeza, se levanto a velocidad del rayo y empezó a dar paseos de arriba abajo por la habitación…

**-lo que Edward quiere decir preciosa-** dijo jasper poniéndose en cuclillas delante mío y cogiéndome de las manos…**-es que estamos enamorados de ti- yo ahogue un grito de sorpresa,-se que suena raro, que apenas nos conocemos, y que además te pidamos una relación con los dos, que tanto e tu mundo como en el nuestro es bastante raro, pero es lo que sentimos, bella TE AMAMOS**- dijo jasper, yo me quede mirándolo asustada, **"dios me aman a mí, joder no tenía bastante con jake que ahora me pasa esto… joder no puedo no puedo Edward, tengo que pensarlo, esto es muy difícil… tengo que irme" **pensé mientras intentaba levantarme… esto es demasiado…

Edward se puso en frente mío cuando me levante del sofá…

**-bella nena, amor mírame…**-me puso las manos en las mejilla y me alzo la cara para mirarme…-**te amo cielo tanto como jasper. Y sé que tu también nos amas, no vamos a presionarte, sabemos todo lo que te pasa, pero vamos a ayudarte, cuando te sientas preparada vuelve a nosotros te estaremos esperando-** me dio un apasionado beso, y después me soltó, jasper se acerco a mí y me dio otro largo y profundo beso, se notaba que jasper era más apasionado que Edward y mas impulsivo…

-**toma las llaves del volvo, vete a casa y piensa en todo esto… cuando te des cuenta de todo vuelve con nosotros…**- dijo jasper depositando las llaves en mi mano… yo asentí con la cabeza, pase la mirada de uno a otro por última vez, y Salí de casa…

Me monte en el volvo y arranque a toda velocidad por el camino de piedra, saliendo a la carretera principal de forks y abandonando el bosque, sabia donde tenía que ir, pero no sabía cómo se iba a tomar todo lo que tenía que decirle…

* * *

**Bueno chicas, sé que me matareis, pero tengo que cortar aquí, porque si no se perdería el misterio y todo sería demasiado fácil…**

**Si lo sé soy mala malísima, jajá intentare subir el próximo hoy a la noche para compensar, y si no lo subo mañana… un besazo chicas…**

**Os espero en el crepúsculo**


	8. capitulo 7: Barby Bella

**Hola chicas perdón por no actualizar pero no fue culpa mía, sino de un asqueroso "TROLLANO" que invadió mi PC y borro mis archivos, maldito virus… hoy me acaban de devolver el ordenador, ya he empezado a reescribir los capítulos que me borro… perdón**** por la tardanza…**

**OS QUIERO CHICS muakaaaaa**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DEL CAPITULO! **

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía.

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, así que a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

_EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES__:_

_**-bella nena, amor mírame…**__-me puso las manos en las mejilla y me alzo la cara para mirarme…-__**te amo cielo tanto como jasper. Y sé que tu también nos amas, no vamos a presionarte, sabemos todo lo que te pasa, pero vamos a ayudarte, cuando te sientas preparada vuelve a nosotros te estaremos esperando-**__ me dio un apasionado beso, y después me soltó, jasper se acerco a mí y me dio otro largo y profundo beso, se notaba que jasper era más apasionado que Edward y mas impulsivo…_

_-__**toma las llaves del volvo, vete a casa y piensa en todo esto… cuando te des cuenta de todo vuelve con nosotros…**__- dijo jasper depositando las llaves en mi mano… yo asentí con la cabeza, pase la mirada de uno a otro por última vez, y Salí de casa…_

_Me monte en el volvo y arranque a toda velocidad por el camino de piedra, saliendo a la carretera principal de forks y abandonando el bosque, sabia donde tenía que ir, pero no sabía cómo se iba a tomar todo lo que tenía que decirle_…

**PVO BELLA:**

Iba conduciendo a toda velocidad por las carreteras de forks, estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero para aceptar la propuesta de Edward y jasper tenía que resolver primero unos asuntos, y tenía que contárselo todo, cuando llegue a su casa tome una respiración profunda, apague el coche y me baje… **"que sea lo que dios quiera"…**

**-BELLAAAA!- **escuche como gritaba mientras me envolvía en un abrazo asfixiante.

**-Tany amiga… dios estoy temblando, necesito tu ayuda-** dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo, mi amiga sonrió y de la mano entramos a su casa, nos sentamos en los sofás de la sala…

**-dios bella, llevaba años esperando esto, por fin le plantaste cara a esas putas, dios, fue genial, dime que esos eran tus chicos, dios eran reales, tenía razón, joder están buenísimos, que suerte tienes, ya has hablado con ellos, que te dijeron, que pasara?**- dios dijo todo esto sin respirar, increíble…

**-Tany cielo, si me dejas hablar te lo cuento, vale?-** le respondí interrumpiéndola cuando seguía haciendo preguntas cada vez más raras… - **haber por orden, 1: si dios por fin lo hice y no sabes que bien me sentí, fue genial, 2:si son mis chicos 3: son reales 4: tenias razón como siempre 5: no están solo buenos, son unos dioses 6: tengo demasiada suerte y también un poco de miedo 7: si ya hable con ellos 8: me dijeron demasiadas cosas que ahora te contare y 9: no tengo ni puta idea de lo que pasara…-** dije contestando a todas sus preguntas mientras ella reía – **y las demás preguntas no las escuche…**

**-vale cada cosa a su vez, haber después de haber aclarado lo primero, cuéntame que paso cuando fuiste a su casa-** me dijo Tania acomodándose un pelo que se escapaba de su coleta, y mirándome con curiosidad…

**-está bien te lo cuento pero si no me interrumpes-** ella asintió mientras se echaba hacia delante poniendo atención a mi relato, le conté todo lo que paso, desde que salimos de clase hasta que llegue a su casa, la cara de Tania era un poema, mil emociones pasaron por su rostro, y yo no supe que me contestaría….

**-bueno eso fue lo que paso, por eso estoy aquí, necesito tu ayuda… Tany qué opinas- **dije mientras veía como me miraba en estado de shock.

**-dios bella estás loca**- dijo mientras se levantaba y me apuntaba con un dedo con expresión furiosa, vale creo que no le ha gustado…- **porque coño estas aquí contándome toda esta mierda, cuando podías estar en una cama con esos dos dioses, joder bella es tu oportunidad, te desharás del carbón de jake, tendrás dos personas que te quieren, y además serás joven para siempre…. Piénsalo, si esos tíos son así de buenos en sueños, como serán en la vida real-** dijo Tania mientras estallaba en carcajadas, yo tenía una carta de HOLA?

**-joder Tania que susto, tía pensé que estabas enfadada con migo, dios entonces puedo pedirte ayuda?-** le pregunte mientras ella se dejaba caer a mi lado en el sofá y me abrazaba…

**-claro que puedes pedirme ayuda, pero no se para que, ya que tienes a esos chicos colados por ti, pero sabes que estaré aquí para siempre…-** me respondió en mi oído ya que seguíamos abrazadas,

**-tanya antes de aceptar, necesito cambiar un par de cosas, necesito sentirme mejor, quiero dejar de ser nerdswan para ser Bella Swan a secas, por eso necesito tu ayuda-** le dije mientras ella me miraba con ojos comprensivos…

**-está bien Swan que vamos a hacer?-** pregunto mientras yo le daba una sonrisa maliciosa…

**-tu qué crees Denaly?-** le respondí mientras una mueca de asombro asomaba por su cara seguida por una de alegría…

**-SIIIII BARBY BELLA! AL CENTRO COMERCIAL YA! VAMOS DE TIENDAS!-** grito mientras me agarraba de la mano y salíamos rumbo al volvo…

**NARRADOR:**

Mientras las chicas se iban de compras, al otro lado del pueblo dos vampiros recorrían el salón de su casa como leones enjaulados, intentando buscar una solución a todo lo que había sucedido en esa casa horas antes, los vampiros estaban intranquilos, ninguno de los dos sabia donde había ido bella, estaban muy preocupados y aunque le habían prometido no interferir hasta que no tomara una decisión, cada vez le daban más vueltas a la idea de ir a buscarla y atarla en la pata de la cama…

**-no encontraste nada en sus pensamientos, no tienes ni una remota idea de donde iba a ir, o que iba a hacer?-** pregunto jasper mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza intentando controlar sus emociones.

**-no joder! No pude leer nada, sus pensamientos eran un puto jaleo, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba ha hacer, donde iba a ir, no sabía que pensar, solo pude ver una imagen del perro, y de su amiga, no sé donde fue, no sé si fue a enfrentarse a jake o fue a pedir consejo a su amiga… ESTO ES UNA PUTA MIERDA!-** dijo atravesando la pared de un puñetazo intento aplacar su rabia, pero unida a la de jasper era demasiado…

**-tranquilo vale, seguro que fue con Tanya, no puede ser que haya ido con jake, es imposible, ella estará bien, hablara con Tanya, se tranquilizara, y mañana en el instituto vendrá a nosotros, nos ama Edward, pude sentirlo…- **dijo jasper mirando a su compañero, intentando influenciarle con una ola de seguridad, **"tiene que volver, sino iremos a buscarla, le daremos 24 horas"** pensó jasper mientras que Edward se sentaba en el sofá a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza….

_*Casa de los Swan momentos después*_

Un timbre suena en la casa, mientras la señora Swan va a atender, el señor Swan baja el volumen de la tele para escuchar quien ha llamado a la puerta de su casa…

**-hola René esta Bella? Venía a buscarla para dar un paseo-** pregunto Jacob con cara de niño bueno mientras miraba a la madre de Bella sonreír y apartarse de la puerta para cederle el paso, mientras que iban en dirección al salón..

**-Jake hijo, Bella me llamo hace un rato, me dijo que iba a salir de compras con Tanya, llegara tarde, pero puedes quedarte a ver el partido y luego a cenar, así le das una sorpresa, lleva toda la semana hablando de ti…-** dijo la madre de bella, mientras jake aspiraba un nuevo olor que aparecía en la casa de los Swan, **"un vampiro ha estado en casa, más concretamente en la habitación de bella, tendré que tener una pequeña charla con ella**"

**-claro René, Charley, me quedare a cenar, voy a la cocina para llamar a mi padre y avisarlo- **dijo Jacob mientras se dirigía a la cocina para llamar por teléfono…

_*Centro comercial de Port Ángeles*_

**-Dios Tany llevamos dos horas dando vueltas, no me quedan ni fuerzas ni dinero, podemos ir a por un café por favor**- dijo Bella mientras dejaban las últimas diez bolsas en los asientos de atrás del Volvo ya que no cabían mas en el maletero, había unas 50 bolsas de ropa, había gastado todo el dinero que había ido ahorrando desde que sus padres le habían empezado a dar una paga semanal, hace unos 4 años, ya que no salía de fiesta, ni compraba ropa nueva, ni tenía ningún tipo de vicio, llevaba ahorrado más de 1000$ que había decidido dejarlo para la universidad, pero prefirió gastarlo en su cambio de look ya que sus padres ya tenían guardado un fondo para la universidad.

**-tienes razón Belli, vamos a por un café, solo nos queda la peluquería, y todo estará finalizado, cuando volvamos iremos a tu casa, te enseñare a maquillarte y a combinar todo lo que hemos comprado, estarás estupenda en cuanto cortemos un poco estas puntas-** dijo tanya agarrando de la mano a Bella mientras recorrían el estacionamiento de vuelta al centro comercial….

**PVO BELLA:**

íbamos de vuelta del aparcamiento en busca de un café, habíamos cargado 53 bolsas exactamente en el coche, 3 de ellas eran de cremas y cosméticos, me quedaban unos 100$ para la peluquería, "adiós a mis ahorros, aunque no me arrepiento, por fin sacare a la verdadera yo" la que había ocultado durante demasiado tiempo, por miedo a… todo, al que dirán, a jake, a mis padres, pero ahora no tenía nada que temer, mientras íbamos de camino a la peluquería para un cambio de look, un móvil sonó en mi bolso, "extraño porque no tengo móvil pensé"

-Bella, desde cuando tienes un teléfono?- pregunto tanya mientras yo sacaba el pequeño aparatito del bolso que no dejaba de sonar,

-es un iphone nada menos, cuando lo compraste? Y porque no me has dado el numero?- pregunto tanya mientras yo sostenía el pequeño teléfono en mis manos, mirándolo fijamente, "como ha llegado esto aquí?" me preguntaba

-Tanya no es mío, yo no lo he comprado- tanya cogió el móvil en sus manos, y le dio la vuelta, en la parte de atrás pegada al teléfono había una nota,

-mira Bella tiene una nota- las dos la leímos atentamente…

"Querida Bella, el teléfono tiene grabados los números de Jasper y el mío, lo metimos en tu bolso, tenlo siempre contigo, si nos necesitas llámanos, e iremos enseguida"

Tanya me dio una mirada de asombro que debía parecerse mucho a la que yo tenía en este momento,

-te han regalado un Iphone? Cada día me gustan más estos chicos, diles que mi cumpleaños es en noviembre, haber si me compran uno a mí- dijo Tanya

-vale pero como lo uso?- pregunte, Tanya cogió el pequeño aparato entre sus manos y empezó a hurgar en el

-mira es táctil, si pulsas aquí, aparecen los teléfonos, todo esto de aquí son aplicaciones, mira lo que te acaba de llegar es un sms, te lo leo?- pregunto, yo solamente asentí con la cabeza

-vale aquí dice que es de Jasper, mira léelo- cogí el aparato o "Iphone" como lo llamaba Tanya y empecé a leerlo

"Nena soy Jasper, estamos preocupados por ti, por favor dinos que estas bien, solo necesitamos eso para quedarnos tranquilos, esperamos tu contestación, te aman

JASPER Y EDWARD"

-es de ellos, están preocupados, como les llamo?- le pregunte a Tanya, ella me quito el móvil, pulso un par de cosas en la pantalla y me lo paso,

-ya está llamando- dijo mientras yo cogía el teléfono y me alejaba un poco para poder estar tranquila, al primer toque Jasper contesto, parecía que tenía el móvil en la mano…

_**-hey nena soy Edward, estas bien? Donde estas? Necesitas algo?- dijo acalorado, la verdad es que tenía que haberlos avisado se notaban preocupados al fondo se oyó la voz de Jasper**_

_**-tío tranquilo vale déjala hablar, bella cielo tenemos puesto el altavoz, estas bien?- pregunto Jasper**_

_**-si chicos tranquila estoy bien, perdón por no avisaros, pero estaba un poco nerviosa por todo lo que dijisteis, mañana nos vemos en clase vale?, estoy con Tanya en el centro comercial, y tengo un poco de prisa…- tenía cita para dentro de 5 minutos en la peluquería**_

_**-está bien nena, nos alegra que estéis bien, un beso..- dijo Edward**_

_**-un beso amores- conteste**_

_**-te amamos- oí antes de cortar la llamada**_

Volví donde Tanya me estaba esperando, me agarro del brazo y emprendimos otra vez la marcha a la peluquería

-ya se tranquilizaron tus Romeos?- pregunto riendo

-si estaban preocupados, pero ya les dije que les vería mañana en el instituto- dije con un suspiro, espero que les gustara todo lo que estaba haciendo…

-bien ya llegamos aquí es- dijo Tanya cambiando de tema mientras entrabamos en la peluquería, una chica morena nos atendió, me dijo que pasara y me sentara mientras venia el peluquero…

-bueno chicas en que puedo ayudaros?- pregunto con una sonrisa yo desvié la vista a Tanya que salió en mi ayuda…

-pues veras Anthony, mi amiga esta en medio de un "súper cambio de look" entonces esto es lo que queremos- dijo mi amiga sonriéndome para darme fuerzas

-quiero que parezca una leona encerrada en el cuerpo de un ángel, quiero aprovechar sus rizos naturales, para que parezca mas sexy, tiene un color muy bonito, pero le quedarían muy bien unos reflejos caobas, podemos cortar un poco las puntas, manteniendo el largo, y también capearlo un poco para darle volumen que te parece- decía Tanya ante la cara de asombro del peluquero, y sobre todo la mía

-Querida necesitamos una ayudante, quieres el puesto?- ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo, - cariño estarás preciosa y muy Sexy- dijo Anthony mientras cogía las tijeras y empezaba con la última fase del cambio….

*Dos horas después Ángeles*

PVO BELLA:

Salimos del centro comercial a las 8 de la tarde, estábamos agotadas, mi pelo quedo perfecto, caia en suaves ondas por mi espalda, y cuando le daba la luz, se veian pequeños reflejos caobas que quedaban muy bien, habíamos pasado por una óptica y me habia puesto lentillas, y ahora acabábamos de salir de los baños donde Tanya me habia maquillado y me habia cambiado de ropa, llevaba un pantalón vaquero ajustado de cadera, y un top negro de tiras con cuello de pico, además de unas botas de tacon que me llegaban mas arriba de la rodilla, por fuera del pantalón, y todo esto acompañado por una chaqueta negra de cuero, mi look decía "Roquera sexy" tenia sombra de ojos negra y un poco de gloss en los labios, en definitiva, estaba perfecta… nunca en la vida me habia sentido asi… y me encantaba…

-lista para patear unos traseros mañana en el instituto belly bells?- dijo tania mientras ponia un brazo sobre mis hombros y sonreia ladinamente,

-claro que si Tany, pero se que no tramas nada bueno, que tienes en mente?- pregunte mientras unos chicos pasaban por delante nuestro y se parararon siguiendonos con la mirada, nosotras nos giramos, les guiñamos un ojo y sonreimos…

-ya lo veras mañana nena, pero las plasticas nunca se olvidaran de ti, te lo prometo- seguimos riendo mientras nos dirigiamos al volvo, jaja el dia de mañana sera inolvidable… solo pensaba en llegar a casa cenar y acostarme, nunca en mi vida tuve tantas ganas de ir a clase…

Nos montamos en el Volvo y emprendimos el camino de vuelta a Forks… y yo segui pensando que pasaria cuando mi familia me viese…

*Casa de los Swan, pocos minutos despues*

PVO BELLA:

Entramos a mi casa riendonos, habiamos quedado que Tanya se quedaria a dormir con migo, estabamos llenas de bolsas de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje… cuando cruzamos la puerta de la entrada, las bolsas calleron al suelo, y el mundo dio vueltas, mi pesadilla habia vuelto, y esta vez no entro por la ventana.

-Bella eres tu?- dijo mi pesadilla mientras se acercaba a mi, e intentaba darme un beso

-no me toques, jake, que haces aquí?- dije apartandome de su mano, su expresion cambio, supe que por esa insolencia tendria una seria reprimenda, pero ya estaba harta, supe que todo habia acabado, no pensaba volver a someterme, aunque me costara la muerte….

Gracias por el apoyo y siento la tardanza…

Nos vemos en el proximo

Os quiero


	9. capitulo 8: nuevo comienzo

**OS QUIERO CHICS muakaaaaa GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR… AQUÍ VA EL SIGUIENTE…**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DEL CAPITULO!**

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía.

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, así que a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

_**EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES:**_

_*Casa de los Swan, pocos minutos después*_

_**PVO BELLA:**_

_Entramos a mi casa riéndonos, habíamos quedado que Tanya se quedaría a dormir con migo, estábamos llenas de bolsas de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje… cuando cruzamos la puerta de la entrada, las bolsas cayeron al suelo, y el mundo dio vueltas, mi pesadilla había vuelto, y esta vez no entro por la ventana._

_**-Bella eres tú?-**__ dijo mi pesadilla mientras se acercaba a mí, e intentaba darme un beso_

_**-no me toques, jake, que haces aquí?**__- dije apartándome de su mano, su expresión cambio, supe que por esa insolencia tendría una seria reprimenda, pero ya estaba harta, supe que todo había acabado, no pensaba volver a someterme, aunque me costara la muerte…._

**PVO BELLA:**

**-no me toques, jake, que haces aquí?-** dije apartándome de su mano, su expresión cambio, supe que por esa insolencia tendría una seria reprimenda, pero ya estaba harta, supe que todo había acabado, no pensaba volver a someterme, aunque me costara la muerte…. El me miro con furia llameando en sus ojos, me lo había ganado y lo sabía.

**-que pasa cariño? A qué viene ese cambio? Es por mi amor? Tu sabes que me gusta cómo eres…-** dijo el muy cabron agarrándome del brazo mientras miraba a mis padres… falso cabron….

**-no me pasa nada amor… que tal si me acompañas fuera para acabar de coger las bolsas del nuevo coche de Tanya?-** dije mirando a Tanya para que me siguiera la corriente, no quería enfadarlo más, ya tenía bastante…

**-claro cariño, vamos.**-me agarro del brazo y me guio fuera de la puerta de la entrada hasta el volvo… cuando llegamos al coche me empujo contra la puerta y me acorralo con su cuerpo

**-que mierda te crees que haces, como te atreves a vestirte como una puta sin mi permiso?-** pregunto mientras apretaba mas su agarre en mi brazo

Yo le mire desafiante, no iba a dejarme amedrentar de nuevo por él, no desde que tenía a mis chicos a mi lado…

**-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones perrito, perdiste ese derecho la última vez que nos vimos, mátame lo prefiero antes que tener que verte la cara de bulldog…-**dije mientras levantaba la barbilla desafiándolo, el perdió la paciencia y me agarro por el cuello, nunca había apretado tanto, me estaba doliendo demasiado, apenas llegaba oxigeno a mis pulmones,

**-ten claro una cosa, preciosa, eres mía y siempre será así, si no estás con migo no estarás con nadie, tenlo claro…-** soltó el agarre de mi cuello **–y esto para que no lo olvides-** dijo antes de levantar la mano para darme una bofetada, cerré los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego, cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con dos miradas puestas sobre mí, y ninguna era de jake, Edward y jasper lo tenían agarrado, tenían una mirada asesina en sus ojos, supe en ese momento que tenía que intervenir, no quería problemas…

**-chicos, gracias por ayudarme, pero jake ya se iba, podéis soltarle…-** dije mientras me acercaba a ellos y tocaba el brazo de jasper, parecía que le iba a arrancar la cabeza en cualquier momento…

**-bueno perro creo que la conversación con ella a acabado-** dijo Edward soltando el brazo de jake y dando una palmada en su hombro

Jasper imito su acción, mirándolo con odio, **- si amigo creo que la chica ha decidido, y por lo que veo no por ti, lárgate no quiero volver a verte rondándola…-** dijo acercándose a mí,

**-me voy pero cariño, esto no ha acabado…-** dijo con rabia mientras me miraba y se daba la vuelta para irse**, - zorra…-** susurro

**-si amigo, pero es nuestra zorra,**- contesto Edward, Jacob bufo y despareció entre la maleza del bosque, a lo lejos se oyó un aullido en el bosque…

Edward y jasper se acercaron a mí, sus mirada habían cambiado, había compasión y lujuria, el rubio me miro de arriba abajo, y paso la lengua por sus labios, yo también tenía ganas de besarlo…

**-estas bien Gatita?,-** pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mí, Edward agarro su brazo frenando su avance…

**-estábamos preocupados cariño, menos mal que vinimos a vigilarte, ahora sé porque** **estabas tan ocupada, estas preciosa nena, realmente preciosa**…- dijo Edward mientras su miraba ardía y se oscurecía como el carbón, yo pase la lengua por mis labios y mordí el inferior, me estaba volviendo loca de lujuria pero no era el momento…

**-estoy bien, tranquilos, no ha pasado nada, pero gracias de todos modos-** dije mientras me acercaba cada vez más a ellos, mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi mente ordenaba, hasta estar pegada completamente a sus cuerpos, no cabria nada entre nosotros, oía mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho, casi ensordecedor, sabía que ellos podían oírlo…

**-eso está bien Gatita**- dijo Jasper casi en un susurro mientras se agachaba mirando hacia mi boca, yo no podía perder la mirada de la suya… el me agarro de la cintura mientras arremetía contra mi boca, su beso era apasionado, una descarga de lujuria se propago desde mi vientre, hasta mi centro, mi clítoris palpitaba por ser tocado, Edward se puso detrás de mí, acariciando mi cintura, subiendo por mi costado y parándose en mi pecho, sentía su lengua en mi pulso, recorriendo de arriba abajo mi cuello, y apretando fuertemente sus pezones con sus manos, jasper dejo mi boca, para que pudiera respirar y se movió hacia el otro lado de mi cuello, yo no podía pensar, no sabía qué hacer, una necesidad se apodero de mi…

**-morderme, a la vez, quiero que los dos estéis llenos de mi…-** susurre, note que los dos se detenían…

**-estás segura gatita?-** dijo Jasper mientras volvía a besar mi cuello

**-si por favor**- rogué,

**-si lo quieres lo tienes**- dijo Edward antes de clavar mis colmillos en mi, Jasper imito su acción, era impresionante el placer que sentía mientras dos pares de colmillos se clavaban en mi carne al mismo tiempo, Edward bajo su mano a mi centro adentrándola en el pantalón, y jasper subió sus manos a mis pechos, el dedo de Edward penetro en mi interior, justo cuando note un tirón de la vena, mi orgasmo arremetió contra mí, fue mejor que los que había tenido nunca, ellos dejaron mi cuello, mis piernas parecían desfallecer, apenas podía sujetarme, Edward saco la mano de mi pantalón…

**-Viene Tanya gatita, quieres que nos quedemos esta noche?-** pregunto Jasper mientras me mirara directamente a los ojos

**-No, tranquilos, Tanya se quedara, nos vemos mañana en clase?-** dije dando un beso a cada uno

**-Si tranquila, os pasamos a recoger antes de ir, si llegáramos sin coche seria sospechoso…**- contesto Edward mientras se alejaba a una distancia más apropiada

**-está bien chicos, nos vemos mañana… y Gracias otra vez…**- dije mientras cogía las bolsas del coche y entraba a casa, seguida por Tanya…

**-que ha pasado ahí fuera he golfa?-** pregunto Tania con cara **divertida –tienes a dos sexys hombres y no me dejas ninguno para mi… voy a caer en depresión por esto-** hizo pucheros y se encogió de hombros

**-jajá serás zorra, no te llega con tirarte a todo el instituto? Jajaja esos dos son míos guapa, ni mirarlos-** le dije mientras me carcajeaba y le daba un codazo suave en las costillas,

**-mama, vamos a la habitación, a colocar la ropa y todo esto, ya cenamos así que no te** **preocupes.-** dije acercándome al salón donde mis padres estaban viendo la televisión…

**-y jake cariño no se queda a cenar?-** dijo mi madre con cara de preocupación, no entendía como ese cabronazo podía fingir tan bien, tenía a mis padres comiendo de su mano…

**-no he… le surgió un asunto en el taller y tuvo que marcharse, bueno estamos arriba, buenas noches-** le dije a mi madre mientras Salía del salón rumbo a mi habitación cuando oí a mis padres hablar…

**-esta niña cada día está más rara, ahora le da por cambiar su aspecto, pobre jake, creo que están pasando por una crisis…-** le decía mi madre a mi padre

**-os he oído par de cotillas**…- dije alzando la voz mientras Tania y yo nos poníamos a reír de nuevo…

Después de tirar toda mi ropa vieja en una caja, y guardar la nueva, estuvimos decidiendo que me pondría mañana, y como me maquillaría, la verdad es que pensé que sería más difícil, pero solo fueron unos pocos consejos bastante sencillos.

Cuando terminamos de hacer todo, incluso los deberes atrasados, nos tiramos en la cama agotadas, este había sido un día demasiado estresante, pero al menos había sobrevivido que ya es bastante…

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos, cuando Tanya hablo

**-oye Bella, como te lo vas a montar con los "colmillos sexys"?-** me pregunto, haciendo alusión a su nuevo apodo…

**-pues a la vez, Tanya con todos los tríos que has hecho todavía me lo preguntas?-** dije un poco confusa, Tany había hecho muchos tríos, sabia de mas como iba a hacerlo.

**-no me refería como vas a fallártelos, eso lo tengo muy claro, me refería a cómo vas a montártelo en el instituto, porque sería un poco extraño que te vieran con los dos a la vez, ya sabes, además se lo dirían a tus padres, y no creo que al jefe Swan le hiciera gracia… ya me entiendes-** dijo Tania con cara de "es obvio nena" la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, y es cierto que sería un poco extraño, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo… ahora lo que me apetecía era dormir…

**-no lo sé, la verdad es que ni lo pensé, pero ya lo decidiré mañana, que lo echen a cara o cruz, o lo que ellos quieran, ahora solo quiero dormir… ESTOY AGOTADA!- **conteste, Tany me miro con cara de "whats?"

**-cara o cruz?, estas un poco loca, pero bueno, tienes razón, vamos a dormir yo también estoy muerta, te quiero Loqui, hasta mañana**- me dijo haciendo un bostezo

**-yo también te quiero Coxi, que descanses-** dije acercándome para darle un pico de buenas noches.

Y así me deje ir al mundo de los sueños, donde mis dos "colmillos sexys" me hacían entrar en calor…

*Mañana del cambio, Casa de los Swan "cocina"*

Después de que Tanya me obligara a levantarme una hora antes de lo que me levanto normal mente, nos arreglamos y bajamos a desayunar.

Yo llevaba el pelo suelto en suaves ondas, que caían por mi espalda, una falda tableada de colegiala, pero en tonos negros y grises, no en los habituales rojos y negros, una camisa blanca ajustada, que dejaba ven un poco de piel de mi vientre, y unas calzas que me llegaban un poco por encima de la rodilla (calzas: calcetines largos) con unos botines con un poco de tacón en negro y una hebilla en un lateral… podéis imaginaros que parecía salida de una película porno, pero haber quien discute con Tany a primera hora de la mañana, ella iba igual pero llevaba la falda roja a juego con los botines, y la camisa en negro y una coleta alta en su pelo… parecíamos la gemelas picantes…

**-gracias señora Swan, el desayuno estaba estupendo**- dijo Tanya haciéndole la pelota a mi madre, siempre hacia lo mismo, y mi madre odiaba que le dijeran señora, por la cara de mi madre, iba a caer la revolución en casa Jajaja

**-de nada Tanya pero llámame renee, si no quieres que le diga a Charlie como va a salir su pequeña niña de casa…-** dijo con cara amenazante, **- y sobretodo que es porque su mejor amiga la ha corrompido-** acabo mi madre con cara de niña buena batiendo las pestañas, yo apenas podía aguantar la risa, y Tanya tenía cara de miedo, Jajaja amaba a mi madre, lo había dicho alguna vez?

**-no serias capaz verdad "Renee"?, porque si no yo le podría decir a tu marido que te vi el otro día en el sex-shop que hay en Port Ángeles, comprando un enorme dildo negro-** dijo Tanya con cara maliciosa, yo me quede petrificada mirando a Tanya, que tenía cara de haber ganado la batalla y mi madre con cara de asombro. Nunca pensé que mi madre hubiera hecho eso, y si lo hizo no lo quería saber, ERA MI MADRE!

Oí el sonido de unas ruedas en la entrada de casa, y un claxon, era hora de irnos… la verdad es que no podían ser más oportunos, gracias a dios que llegaron, no quería enterarme de mas secretos de mi madre…

**-Bueno los chicos están fuera, asique nosotras nos vamos, verdad Tanya? Y mama, la próxima vez que vallas al sex-shop compra uno para mí también… Jajaja-** Dije cogiendo la chaqueta de cuero y la mochila y saliendo de casa de la mano de Tanya,…

**-Claro cariño, pasároslo bien…-** dijo mi madre mientras salíamos de casa, cuando me disponía a salir escuche algo que no me apetecía escuchar

**-MADRE MIA QUE DOS HOMBRES MAS SEXYS-** me encantaba que adularan a mis hombres, PERO NO MI MADRE!

Tanya y yo nos reímos y rodamos los ojos, cuando mire hacia la calle, el aire se me atraganto en los pulmones, dos súper sexys vampiros estaban apoyados contra el Volvo, con sus vaqueros negros, botas y unas camisetas ajustadas que les sentaban de maravilla, la de Jass negra y la de Ed. gris, y sus chupas de cuero al hombro… madre mía si que estaban sexys, si llevara bragas estarían empapadas…

Si se que os sorprenderá, pero no llevo bragas, para que si seguro que estos dos acabarían arrancándomelas, que se le va ha hacer siempre he sido un poco Bitch…

Cuando volví a mi cuerpo, note una mano que pasaba delante de mis ojos, era Tanya… y también note los ojos negros de mis "Colmillos sexys" creo que leyeron en mi mente lo de las bragas…

Me acerque con pasos felinos a ellos, poniéndome en frente de los dos…

Estaban babeando, y Ed. un poco en estado de shock, Jasper espabilo primero, me agarro por la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo, y como un tsunami arraso mi boca con la suya, dios esa lengua y esos labios, mientras sus manos me agarraban en culo por debajo de la falda y lo apretaban, escuche un gruñido que salía de su pecho, y un gemido que ahogue en su boca, de repente note que me apartaban de sus labios, y eran remplazados por otros, igual de salvajes, igual de fríos, pero a la vez igual de calientes, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve pasando de uno a otro, pudieron ser horas, minutos o segundos, solo sé que perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio…

Escuche por encima de los gruñidos y gemidos como alguien se aclaraba la garganta…

TANYA! Me había olvidado de ella. Cuando me separe de mis dos amantes me di cuenta de que estaba apoyada contra el Volvo acorralada por sus cuerpos, mire por encima de sus hombros, y vi a Tanya con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, alguien que no la conociera pensaría que estaba enfadada, yo sabía que estaba de broma…

-**Para mí no hay beso?-** dijo con un puchero guiñándome un ojo… supe que era hora de jugar, me separe de ellos y me acerque a Tanya, sujete su cara entre mis manos, y sin permiso metí mi lengua en su boca, ella respondió al beso sujetándome por el culo y masajeándolo, soltó un teatrero gemido y apretó de nuevo mi trasero… ayer a la noche antes de dormir quedamos en volverlos locos, y por la cara que tenían cuando me separe de Tanya supe que lo habíamos conseguido…

Edward se aclaro la garganta, e intento recobrar la compostura, coloco su gran poya en sus pantalones y se dispuso a darle un golpe en las costillas a Jasper con el codo, que se había quedado mirándonos fijamente… el hizo lo mismo con su poya y sacudió su cabeza, Tanya dio un beso entre mis pechos directamente en mi piel expuesta y dijo

**-bueno creo que si no nos vamos llegaremos tarde chicos…-** dijo con una sonrisa de zorra encaminándose al volvo y pasando por delante de mis hombres sin recibir si quiera una mirada de ellos…

Cuando se giraron me dispuse a hablar

**-esperar chicos hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar**…- me acerque a ellos y les agarre a cada uno de su mano…

**-que pasa gatita?-** dijo Jasper con voz ronca

-**creo que tenemos que dejar claro algo…-** ellos asintieron sin contestar asique me prepare a seguir hablando…- **haber hay algo que he estado pensando, no puedo aparecer en el instituto con dos novios, sería un poco raro, asique hay que echarlo a suertes, no me gustaría que mi padre se enterar que me estoy liando con dos chicos a la vez… creo que lo mejor es que lo discutáis vosotros, y decidáis quien será el que se haga pasar por mi "único novio" delante de la gente… yo pensé en echarlo a cara o cruz- **dije esperando una respuesta por su parte…

Edward se dispuso a hablar rápidamente, supe que estaba maquinando algo**…- está bien, Bella tiene razón, lo echaremos a pares o nones mejor… te parece bien Jass-** el aludido lo miro, algo estaba pasando entre ellos…

Al segundo me di cuenta de que, Edward al poder leer la mente, esperaba poder leer lo que Jasper iba a sacar, por eso quería echarlo a pares o nones… será capullo…

**-Si tienes razón mejor a pares o nones-** dijo Jasper con una sonrisa maliciosa…

**-VENGA NO TENEMOS TODA LA MAÑANA**!- grito Tanya desde el coche…

**-vale, yo pares, asique tu nones-** dijo Edward…

**-ok, uno, dos, tres**…- dijo jasper cuando sacaron las manos la cara de Edward era un poema, el había sacado tres dedos, y Jasper dos.

**-Colega creo que he ganado, Jajaja-** el enfado en la cara de Edward era muy evidente…

**-no es justo, has hecho trampas, estoy seguro-** Jasper se acerco a mí y me sujeto pasando su brazo por mis hombros

**-Edward después de tantos años, he aprendido a mentirte hasta en mi mente, las trampas fueron tuyas, asique creo que esta vez me quedo con la chica, vamos a clase chicos…-** dijo Jasper conduciéndome hacia el asiento del copiloto…

**-un momento**…-dijo Edward mientras me agarraba del brazo y me giraba, atacando mi boca en un salvaje pero corto beso…

Después me soltó y me ayudo a subirme al coche mientras se montaba en la parte de atrás con Tanya…

**-no podía estar todo el día sin tocarla-** le dijo a Tanya sabiendo que todos podíamos escucharle

Jasper soltó una carcajada y subió en el lado del conductor… y pusimos rumbo al instituto entre bromas y risas…

**-ya llegamos, estas lista Bella?**- dijo Tanya desde el asiento trasero

**-si, veamos que pasa…- **conteste mirándola con una sonrisa de complicidad

**-esa es mi zorra favorita Jajaja- **dijo Tanya saliendo del coche riéndose, los chicos también salieron, y Jasper vino a abrirme la puerta y a ayudarme a salir.

Jasper me paso un brazo por los hombros y Edward venia a mi lado, y Tanya al suyo, nos encaminamos a clase entre susurros de las chicas, y miradas lascivas de los chicos.

**-nuestra primera clase es literatura- **dijo Edward Tanya y yo nos miramos mientras sacábamos las cosas de la taquilla y dejábamos la mochila y la chaqueta, ya que teníamos las taquillas juntas

**-como que literatura si a mí me tocaba español y a Bella biología?- **ellos se dieron una mirada de complicidad

**-si pero conseguimos que la secretaria nos cambiara las clases, estamos juntos en todas las clases, mirad este es vuestro nuevo horario de clase…- **dijo Edward dándonos un papel a cada una

**-Bell te he dicho ya que estos chicos son geniales?- **dijo Tanya dándome un golpe juguetón en el brazo

Jasper me beso cuando cerré la taquilla, estaba tan metida en el beso que no oí llegar a las dos putas del instituto…

**-Hola Tany quien es tu nueva amiga?- **dijo puta 1 (Jesica)

**-si todavía no la conocemos**- dijo puta 2 (Ángela) con una voz de suficiencia

Me separe de Jasper y les dirigí una mirada de odio

**-pero que tenemos aquí, si son epi y blas, porque habéis decidido honrarnos con vuestras palabras**?- dije con voz sarcástica

Ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando me vieron, me miraron de arriba abajo, pero pronto se les paso el shock y volvieron a poner su cara de suficiencia de siempre

**-pero que tenemos aquí si es NerdSwan… cariño no sabes que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona se queda**?- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa cruel, hay si que me han puteado… Jasper agarro mi mano y se disponía a decirles algo cuando Tanya hablo…

**-que bien que digáis eso, porque os podéis quitar el uniforme de animadoras y devolverlo, a partir de mañana estáis fuera chicas, tenéis remplazo… bueno llegamos tarde… chao- **dijo Tanya riéndose de ellas mientras nos encaminamos hacia nuestra próxima clase

**ZORRAS 0 – NOSOTRAS 1**

Creo que este día va a ser épico

Bueno chicas nuevo capi, espero que os guste mucho, si os gusto porfavor pulsar la tecla de aquí abajo y dejarme un comentario, y si no os gusto también, ya que son los que me inspiran a escribir…

Quiero aclarar algo Tanya no le va a querer quitar a Edward. No va a ser la Tanya mala de todas las historias, es una sustituta de Alice, pero como comprenderéis, en esta historia no puede aparecer…

Y otra cosa, el beso de Bella y Tanya solo fue para calentar a los chicos, no va a haber nada de lesbianismo entre ellas…. Por ahora, ya que la historia se escribe sola, yo solo pulso las teclas que ella quiere.

Un besazo y espero con ilusión vuestros comentarios tanto buenos o malos….

Si quereis dar un consejo, algo que queráis que incluya, algo que quereis que quite, aquí estoy, me encantaría que me ayudarais a escribir la historia, porque además de mia , es vuestra

No me enroyo mas, un BESAZO Y NOS VEMOS BAJO EL CREPUSCULO

PATRY.


	10. capitulo 9: DOMINAME!

LO PRIMERO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODS,! NO HE PODIDO RESPONDER A REVIEWS Y MENSAGES PRIVADOS, YA QUE ERAN DEMASIADOS Y HE ESTADO CONCENTRADA LEYENDO LOS LIBROS Y MATERIAL QUE ME HABEIS RECOMENDADO Y SOBRE TODO ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPI, PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAIS QUE ME A AYUDADO MUCHISIMO Y QUE AGRADECCO TODAS ESTAS MUESTRAS DE AFECTO POR LA HISTORIA, SOIS LAS MEJORES LECTORAS DEL MUNDO, Y ME ALEGRA QUE SIGAIS MI HISTORIA, NO PODRIA ENCONTRAR GENTE MEJOR QUE VOSOTRAS, POR ESTO Y MUCHO MAS…

*GRACIAS* DE TODO CORAZON… OS HABEIS GANADO UN HUEQUITO EN EL MIO…

OS QUIERO…

Bueno ya vale de sentimentalismos, aquí está el capi… espero que os guste al menos tanto como a mi…

*patry*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del incidente con las plásticas, nos dirigimos a clase entre bromas y risas…

La verdad es que mi cambio de look había hecho que todo el mundo pensara que era nueva, y se acercaban a conocer a la nueva adquisición del equipo de animadoras, cuando sabían quién era, todo eran disculpas y piropos… odiaba a toda esta pandilla de falsos… pero así es el instituto que se le va ha hacer…

Cuando acabaron las clases, nos dirigimos a la cafetería para comer algo antes de empezar de nuevo…

-bueno chicos, yo voy a buscarme algo de comer mientras vosotros vais a la cafetería…- dijo Edward guiñándonos un ojo, no quería pensar lo que iba a comer…

-no puedes esperar?- dijo jasper dándole una mirada que no pude identificar

-y que se supone que vas a "comer"?- dije mirándole inquisitivamente, no me gustaba esa parte del… no quería que hiciera daño a nadie

-tranquila nena, solo un poco de comida "vegetariana"- dijo con un deje de diversión en su voz, guiñándome un ojo…

-ten cuidado con lo que comes, piensa que puede ser la madre de bambi… dios esa película me tuvo dos semanas llorando y la vi con 14 años, no entiendo cómo pueden ponérselas a niños pequeños…- dije mirándole acusadoramente, era cierto, no quería que comieran a la madre de un pequeño bambi… el me miro con burla en sus ojos y todos soltaron una sonora carcajada, aunque yo no le veía la puta gracia

-tranquila pequeña, la madre de bambi está a salvo con migo…- dijo mientras le daba una mirada significativa a jasper… dios odiaba cuando se comunicaban así "capullos dejad de hablar en la mente o yo solo estaré desnuda en la vuestra…" pensé mientras veía la cara de horror de Edward, note que asentía en mi dirección… haber si escarmientan de una vez

-está bien, nos vemos después en clase- dijo jasper. El se inclino hacia Tania y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, luego se inclino hacia mí y me dio un beso un poco más largo muy cerca de la comisura de mi boca, y acto seguido desapareció por el pasillo, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista, no me di cuenta de que seguía mirando hacia el mismo lado hasta que Tania se aclaro la garganta…

-bueno después de este momento lleno de amor, vamos a comer que me muero de hambre- dijo Tania agarrando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia el comedor…

Nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada, al lado de la ventana y nos pusimos a comer entre risas y comentarios… todo había cambiado en apenas unas horas, y note que después de mucho tiempo, por fin sabía lo que era la felicidad, lo tenía todo, y no podía pedir más…

-Bella amor que piensas?- dijo jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos con un dulce beso en mis labios

-solo en que por fin soy feliz, y todo gracias a vosotros y a Tanya- dije apartando un segundo la mirada de jasper para mirar a Tanya, no sabía cómo había podido tener tanta suerte… tenía dos hombres que me amaban, y una amiga que haría cualquier cosa por mi… la que diga que no era afortunada, miente

-Bella, siempre mereciste ser feliz, pero nunca tuviste los cojones de intentarlo… pero parece que estos chicos tienen oro entre sus piernas, no sé como consiguieron hacerte cambiar, aunque me lo imagino- dijo Tania entre risas, esa era Tania, obscena, jode momentos, y la persona que más quiero en este mundo…

-tienes razón pedazo puta, pero deja de pensar en la polla de mis hombres, ya que nunca la cataras…- dije mirando para ella con una fingida mirada de odio mientras fruncía mis labios en una divertida mueca…

Tanya puso una mirada soñadora y se giro hacia jasper

-Jasper amor, no tendrás un amigo que quiera darle caña a este solitario cuerpo no? Porque de verdad necesito una buena follada- dijo Tanya con una mirada gato de shrek, yo casi me atraganto con mi pepsi, jasper apretó mi mano mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada

- la verdad Tanya, me das muchiissiiisima pena, pero no tengo ningún amigo para que te ayude en eso, pero seguro que no tendrás problema en que alguien te ayude…- Tanya hizo un mohín con su boca ante la respuesta de jasper, mientras que yo contenía una carcajada, me levante de la mesa y ellos me miraron con curiosidad…

-tranquilos chicos, voy al baño, ahora vuelvo vale?- dije mirándolos reprimiendo una risa

-no quieres que te acompañe?- así era jasper, siempre preocupado, impulse toda mi calma hacia él y me agache para darle un pequeño beso en los labios

-tranquilo, todavía puedo hacer pis sola, además no quiero dejar a esta zorra sola, no sé que podría pasar si un inocente chico se cruzara en su camino- dije sacudiendo mi cabeza fingiendo lastima mientras cogía mi bolso y me alejaba por la cafetería después de oír un gruñido de protesta que imagine era de Tanya…

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, como era de esperar todo el mundo estaba en la cafetería, incluyendo los profesores, entre a uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas y cuando Salí, me lave las manos en el lavabo, estaba acabando, cuando note que alguien me agarraba de la cintura y me encerraba en el cubículo del que acababa de salir a velocidad vampírica, por lo que supuse quien era, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me giro para quedar cara a cara con él, era Edward…

-ed que ha…- no me dejo terminar la frase, ya que invadió mi boca con su lengua, en un beso arrollador… cuantas manos tenia este hombre, empezó a recorrer mis costados, acaricio mis mejillas, mi culo, mis piernas, yo no sabía dónde estaba, que hacía, solo podía pensar en sus labios atacando los míos, en su lengua luchando contra la mía, enrede mis manos en su pelo, lo necesitaba más cerca, lo necesitaba dentro de mi…

Se separo un poco de mi, apoyando su frente con la mía, suspirando y mirándome fijamente a los ojos…

Yo no podía quitar la vista de sus dos enormes pozos verdes, que ahora eran negros debidos a la excitación…

-te he echado de menos, y solo han pasado 4horas desde que te toque por última vez, no poderte besar, acariciar, abrazar… puf me va a volver loco nena- note su mano subiendo y bajando por mi muslo y mis nalgas mientras decía esto, yo no podía mas, notaba el coño empapado, y mis fluidos resbalando por mis piernas, mi clítoris palpitaba por un poco de atención, el lo noto y empezó a pasar su mano por el interior de mis muslos, deteniéndose cerca de mi parte más necesitada, para volver a bajar de nuevo…

-estas empapada cariño… puedo notar tus fluidos caer por tus piernas, me estas provocando, voy a tener que castigarte por estar así en un lugar tan impropio…- dijo con voz ronca mientras subía un poco más la mano, rozándome los labios vaginales…

Yo saque la lengua para humedecer mis labios, que habían quedado secos por sus palabras, quería que me castigara, necesitaba que me rozara con sus dedos, que me empalara con su gran poya…

-o dios Edward estoy muy cachonda cariño, castígame haz lo que quieras con migo pero por favor follame, no voy a aguantar mucho mas sin sentir tu polla en mi estrecho y caliente coño…- dije mordiéndome el labio al terminar y lanzándole una mirada de deseo mientras bajaba mi mano y rozaba toda su poya para terminar dándole un apretón…

El sujeto mi mano con fuerza… y la sujeto con la otra por encima de mi cabeza…

-no tientes a la bestia a salir de su escondite, porque no te va a gustar conocerla- dijo Edward con un tono de voz bajo y oscuro, donde se podía notar la amenaza de sus palabras…

-y si quiero conocerla que pasa?- dije levantando la barbilla y desafiándolo con la mirada

-entonces nena- dijo acorralándome contra la parece y acercándose tanto que al hablar rozaba mis labios, alternando la mirada entre mis ojos y mi boca – la bestia te seducirá, te atrapara y te dominara, no será dulce, no será romántico, te follare hasta que no puedas caminar, rogaras porque pare, porque perderás la noción del tiempo…- dijo mirándome con pasión, sus ojos se volvían más negros, cada vez que la pasión aumentaba… yo solo podía pensar en follarlo, besarlo, sus palabras habían causado que me pusiera mas cachonda…

-entonces sedúceme, atrápame, domíname…- dije acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios, atacando su boca con mi lengua, el solo mis manos, y yo aproveche para subirlas a su cuello y atrayéndolo mas, el rozo sus caderas contra las mías haciéndome notar su gran erección…

-espero que no te arrepientas, porque es imposible volver a encerrar a la bestia- susurro el separándose un poco de mis labios para volver a besarme con más pasión que antes, metiendo sus manos por debajo de mi corta falda y levantándome por el culo, obligándome a enroscar mis piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Como pude metí mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos y desabroche su pantalón, bajándolo junto a su bóxer todo lo que me era posible, el subió un poco mas mi falda y sin pararse a mas, me embistió hasta el fondo… me sentía tan llena por él, era tan grande, que no sabía si podría tomarlos a él y a Jasper a la vez en mi cuerpo…

-dios nena, tu coño es lava caliente que me derrite mas con cada embestida…- dijo mordisqueando mis pechos… "cuando as desabrochado mi camisa… o dios Edward" pensé cuando el cambio un poco el Angulo de sus penetraciones tocando un punto en mi que ni siquiera sabía que existía…

-nena córrete con migo, no voy a poder aguantar mucho mas…- dijo con los dientes apretados escondiendo su cara en mi cuello…

"muérdeme, bebe de mi, quiero estar dentro tuyo, como tú lo estas de mi" pensé, no me hizo falta repetirlo dos veces, cuando mi orgasmo me asalto, el clavo sus dientes en mi cuello… dios la sensación era asombrosa, multiplico mi orgasmo por cien… fue la cosa más putamente erótica de mi vida… note como el explotaba con migo, llenándome de su semen… un gruñido bajo escapo de sus labios al separarse de mi cuello…

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, el salió de mí y me puso en el suelo sobre mis piernas, que se habían vuelto gelatina por la fuerza del orgasmo…

-siéntate- me indico el wc… yo obedecí…- voy a limpiarte un poco- dijo mientras cogía un poco de papel y se arrodillaba entre mis piernas abiertas… y me limpiaba las piernas y los restos de semen que salían de mi coño…

Cuando hubo terminado se puso de pie entre mis piernas, pero sin separarse mucho, su pene colgaba todavía medio erecto de entre sus piernas, estaba cerca de mi boca… el agarro un puñado de mi pelo con su mano y me acerco la cabeza a su miembro…

-yo también necesito que me limpien nena, chúpame con esa caliente boquita tuya… quiero follarte la boca…- yo no espere mas, ataque su polla con mi boca…

-o joder nena… se siente tan bien… sigue así dios no pares nena… sigue chupando pequeña zorra, no pares…- cuando me llamo zorra mi clítoris palpito…

-acaríciate el coño mientras me la chupas, dios así pequeña puta…- dijo cuando baje mi mano para empezar a masajear mi clítoris inflamado por el deseo, yo gemí cuando su polla toco mi garganta, relajándola, haciendo que mas de su longitud entrara en mi boca… el apretó mas la mano que sostenía mi cabeza, y llevo la otra también a mi cabeza, follandome la boca y empujando con sus manos, sentía dolor, pero ese dolor me encanto… estaba haciéndomelo como me prometió, fuerte, rudo, dominándome…

-eres mi putita verdad? Solo mía y de Jasper… no puedo esperar a follar ese culito mientras Jasper te folla tu coñito o tu boquita de puta… eres virgen por el culo zorrita?- yo me limite a asentir con su polla en mi boca mientras aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de mis dedos…

-o dios como me lo voy a pasar desvirgando ese culito… me voy a correr puta, quiero que te traques todo como una buena sumisa…- yo volví a asentir, note su polla hincharse y palpitar dentro de mi boca, y un chorro de semen salir directo hacia mi garganta… trague todo como una niña buena mientras notaba mi orgasmo explotar a causa de las caricias en mi coño… gemí mientras me afanaba en dejar su polla bien limpia…

Saco las manos de mi pelo y la polla de mi boca, para alzarme hasta dejarme de pie, y ayudarme a colocar mi ropa y mi pelo… acaricio mi mejilla en un tierno gesto…

-te he hecho daño?- pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza, era imposible hablar, todavía los temblores de mi orgasmo recorrían mi cuerpo – hay veces que no controlo mi fuerza, y me descontrolo, tu sacaste a la bestia… siento haberte llamado así y…- lo corte poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-no lo sientas, me ha encantado, me gusta que me domines, que me llames puta, zorra, todo lo que tú quieras, porque eso me pone más cachonda… no hay nada que me excite más que pensar en complacer a dos amos tan hermosos y sexys como vosotros… te amo, os amo, y sé que vosotros a mi también… confío en vosotros… no sientas culpabilidad por lo que acaba de pasar, porque quiero que se repita…- dije con una sonrisa picara en mis labios…

-vallamos a buscar a jasper y volvamos a casa…- dijo agarrándome de la mano y tirando de mi para salir de los baños…

-veo que os lo habéis pasado bien no?- dios me quede petrificada al ver quien había al otro lado de la puerta del baño, mire a Edward con una expresión de "ayúdame"… no sabía en que podía acabar todo esto…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno capitulo corto, porque estoy trabajando en el trió que vendrá en el siguiente capi… lo he partido a la mitad… esta es la primera mitad del capítulo 10 , la segunda espero tenerla para mañana… asique os veo en el próximo capi

Y os veo bajo el crepúsculo

*PATRY*


	11. capitulo 10: no es lo que parece

Los personajes son de **S.M**, la historia es mía.

La historia contiene vocabulario adulto, sexo explicito, dominación, violaciones…

Ósea que si eres de mente sensible o no te gustan estos temas, no leas la historia, ya que después no queremos quejas de que quedaron traumatizadas…

Queda dicho, así que a DISFRUTAR DEL CAPI

Bueno se que he tardado mas de lo devido en actualizar, pero por fin e conseguido mi objetivo… mi trio perfecto (para mi, vosotras direis que os parece) por fin e conseguido hacerlo y la verdad quien pudiera hacerlo realidad ajaja

Bueno es la 1:17 de la mañana en mi pais y llevo escribiendo des de las 9 de la noche… pufff espero que os guste un besazo….

Nos vemos bajo el crepusculo

_**EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES:**_

_**-te he hecho daño?-**__ pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza, era imposible hablar, todavía los temblores de mi orgasmo recorrían mi __**cuerpo – hay veces que no controlo mi fuerza, y me descontrolo, tu sacaste a la bestia… siento haberte llamado así y…-**__ lo corte poniendo un dedo en sus labios_

_**-no lo sientas, me ha encantado, me gusta que me domines, que me llames puta, zorra, todo lo que tú quieras, porque eso me pone más cachonda… no hay nada que me excite más que pensar en complacer a dos amos tan hermosos y sexys como vosotros… te amo, os amo, y sé que vosotros a mi también… confío en vosotros… no sientas culpabilidad por lo que acaba de pasar, porque quiero que se repita…-**__ dije con una sonrisa picara en mis labios…_

_**-vallamos a buscar a jasper y volvamos a casa…-**__ dijo agarrándome de la mano y tirando de mi para salir de los baños…_

_**-veo que os lo habéis pasado bien no?-**__ dios me quede petrificada al ver quien había al otro lado de la puerta del baño, mire a Edward con una expresión de __**"ayúdame"…**__ no sabía en que podía acabar todo esto…_

Capitulo 10: NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS

Vi que Edward se ponía tenso a mi lado, apretó mi mano con la suya y cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo de manera protectora… note como respiraba hondo e intentaba relajarse… yo no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, ni que iba a pasar a continuación…

-**no es lo que piensas… tranquilízate, podemos hablar lo sucedido y arreglarlo como personas civilizadas**…- dijo Edward dando un paso hacia delante y levantando las manos en señal de rendición…

**-a vale… ufff… que alivio, mira que yo pensaba que estaban follando en el baño como animales… pues mira ya me quedo más tranquilo…**- dijo dando un suspiro sarcástico… bueno al menos parecía bastante tranquilo**…- y una mierda Edward, no es lo que piensas? Tú te crees que soy gilipollas o que… vete a tomar por culo, no me tomes por tonto- **bueno quizás no estaba tan tranquilo como pensaba… se acerco a Edward y golpeo su pecho con un dedo mientras le mandaba una mirada acusadora**…- quien fue el que dijo "la primera vez lo haremos juntos, tiene que ser bonito y romántico, tenemos que tratarla como una princesa, antes de haberla probado juntos, no debemos tocarla a solas…"? Donde quedo toda esa mierda, porque no he visto que fuera muy romántica, te la has follado como si fuera una puta de 10 pavos, esto que es una venganza por haber perdido?-** dijo jasper mientras intentaba calmar su furia…

-**no es…- **Edward intento hablar, pero no lo deje acabar, me puse entre él y jasper, y rodee su cuello con mis brazos, poniéndome de puntillas para poder darle un pequeño beso en los labios… el parece que se relajo y me abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y escondiendo la cara en mi cuello…

-**lo siento jasper, sé que no hemos hecho bien, pero se nos fue de las manos, solo me estaba dando un par de besos, nos echábamos de menos, y no podíamos hacerlo delante de todos, por eso vino al baño mientras estaba yo… no queríamos que esto pasara sin ti… pero no pudimos evitarlo…- **dije susurrando en su oído, mientras mis manos acariciaban su cuello… el me aparto un poco solo para poder mirarme a los ojos… su mirada cambio de ira a amor… suspiro y dio un pequeño beso en mis labios, para después apoyar su frente en la mía…

**-lo sé y lo entiendo… si yo hubiera estado en su lugar… dios sabe que también se me habría ido de las manos… perdóname si te asuste preciosa… te juro que no era mi intención… y tu cabron-** dijo levantando la vista hacia Edward, e intentando parecer enfadado, pero sus labios se esforzaban por no sonreír**… -cuando haces una promesa, intenta cumplirla… después de que lo hayamos hecho los 3 juntos, podremos hacerlo por separado… mientras tanto … nada de tocarla… entendido?- **Edward sonrió, choco su mano con la de jasper y le palmeo el hombro

**-tranquilo, esto lo arreglamos ahora, no me apetece ir a clase… avisaremos a Tanya y nos iremos a casa… yo todavía tengo ganas de mas…- **dijo con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta

Jasper se acerco a mi oído, dio un beso en mi cuello y me susurro**…-nunca cambiara, te amo nena…-** me cogió la mano y nos dirigimos por el pasillo hacia nuestras taquillas, una vez que cogí mi bolso y conseguí mandarle un sms a Tanya con el trasto que me habían regalado, nos dirigimos al coche… creo que va a ser un día muyyyyy largo… aunque también muy placentero

Salí arrastrada de la mano de mis dos sexys vampiros por el aparcamiento

**-estáis ansiosos chicos?- **dije con una sonrisa… ellos me dieron miradas de deseo y jasper me atrajo hacia el para darme un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria…

Pude ver como Edward me miraba de la misma manera que momentos antes en el baño… esa cara de deseo, esa mirada, y ese cuerpo… dios, creo que me voy a correr, si con solo mirarlo mientras jasper me besa, mi cuerpo tiembla… que será de mi cuando me follen…

Jasper me soltó poco a poco, y volvió a arrastrarme hacia el volvo, mientras me susurro al oído…-**a quedado claro lo ansiosos que estamos?- **le di mi mejor mirada de niña buena, metiendo la punta de mi dedo índice en la boca…

**-no la verdad es que no lo tengo muy claro Jass- **Edward se río entre dientes y jasper simplemente me cogio en brazos y recorrió el trozo que quedaba hasta el coche, subiéndose conmigo encima en el asiento del copiloto… jasper me coloco de tal manera que mi espalda se apoyara en su pecho, y sus piernas quedaran entre las mías (como a horcajadas, pero al revés) abrió sus rodillas consiguiendo que yo abriera mis piernas, y empezó a pasar las manos de arriba a bajo por mis muslos mientras besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello sin llegar a clavarme los colmillos… estaba tentándome y el lo sabia…

Yo solo podía dar pequeños suspiros de placer cuando se empezaba a acercar a mi sexo… pero en cuanto estaba cerca, volvía a bajar las manos dejándome frustrada y empapada…

Solté un suspiro exasperado, y note como Edward contenía una risa, y jasper sonreía mientras besaba la piel de mi cuello…

**-que te pasa nena? Necesitas algo?**?- yo en ese momento me enfade, y decidí que a ese juego podían jugar dos, gire mi cara lo suficiente para darle una mirada cargada de deseo y susurrarle a escasos milímetros de sus labios…

**-si Jass, necesito que metas tus dedos en mi coño, que me acaricies y me lleves al éxtasis, luego necesito bajar dando besos por tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu gran polla, para besarla y lamerla hasta que se ponga roja e hinchada, quiero que te corras en mi boca, mientras Edward me folla el coño, hasta quedar saciada, después quiero que me metas la polla en el culo mientras….- **no pude seguir hablando porque Edward dio un frenazo y jasper me saco del coche a rastras, cuando coño habíamos llegado a la mansión? Mire a los chicos, sus caras eran de absoluta lujuria, Edward se acerco por detrás a mi cuando llegamos al salón y me susurro al oído…

**-cariño, no tenias que haber jugado con fuego, porque ahora te vas a quemar…- **y me cargo como a un saco de patatas para empezar a subir la escaleta a velocidad vampirica… cuando llegamos a la habitación, vi que jasper ya estaba allí y se estaba empezando a quitar la ropa, Edward me dejo en el suelo y empezó a quitarse la suya, note que jasper se colocaba detrás mía…

**-ed tío… no crees que a esta traviesa le sobra la ropa?- **dijo jasper pasando sus manos por mis pechos…

**-si yo creo que si, esto habrá que arreglarlo…- **respondió Edward mientras se acercaba de frente a mi… cuando me di de cuenta jasper había arrancado mi camisa y Edward había hecho lo mismo con mi falda… solo me quedaban las medias de liguero y los zapatos…

**-sexy…- **susurro jasper en mi oído mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello y Edward chupaba mis pechos, note que retrocedíamos hacia la cama, jasper dejo mi cuello y dejo que Edward me tumbara sobre el colchón, note como jasper se colocaba sobre mi entre mis piernas abiertas y comenzaba a besarme, mordisqueando mis labios, atacándome con su lengua, mientras Edward agarraba mi muñeca derecha y la alzaba, por un momento pensé que iba a morderme, pero cuando me di cuenta me había esposado la muñeca al cabecero de la cama y estaba haciendo lo mismo con la otra mano… yo forcejee intentando soltarme acabando el beso con jasper y girando la cabeza para ver mis muñecas esposadas…

**-shh tranquila nena… solo es un juego vale? Si aprietas aquí- **dijo Edward mientras señalaba un pequeño botón de las esposas- **se abren, y puedes soltarte… solo para jugar un rato, algo muy divertido… estas bien?- **pregunto, yo me sentí mucho mejor, confiaba en ellos, nunca me harían daño, bueno a menos que yo se lo pidiese…

Asentí, y les sonreí… ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa y jasper bajo para apoderarse de mis pechos, los mordía, succionaba, lamia y chupaba con ansias, Edward empezó a besar mi clavícula, mi cuello, mi mandíbula, hasta llegar mi boca, mientras Edward me daba un beso que me dejo sin respiración, note como jasper empezaba a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta rozar con su fantástica lengua mi clítoris, se me escapo un gemido, que fue acallado por los labios de Edward, jasper empezó a chupar mi coño como si fuera la única fuente en el desierto, e introdujo dos dedos en mi interior bombeando con fuerza…

Yo no podía parar de gemir, solo podía susurrar **"mas mas mas" **Edward abandono mi boca, para chupar mis pechos, estaba tan cerca de correrme… jasper lo debió notar porque bajo el ritmo de sus dedos y lengua… yo pensé que en ese momento Moria, estaba tan cerca… baje la cabeza para notar como me miraban con una sonrisa en los labios, eso me enfureció aun mas…

**-que estas esperando, vuelve a meter tu cabeza entre mis piernas, estaba a punto de correrme…- **eso parece que les sorprendió, pero entonces vi como jasper se arrodillaba en la cama y con una sonrisa negaba con la cabeza…

-**no cariño, será jasper quien se corra,**- dijo Edward mientras ocupaba la posición que tenia jasper hace un momento entre mis piernas, y jasper se acercaba a mi en la cama- **tu vas ha hacer que jasper se corra con tu preciosa boca, y hasta que no consigas que el se corra amor, tu no obtendrás tu precioso orgasmo… nosotros estamos al mando entendido?- **acabo con una sonrisa mientras me miraba… yo asentí

-**lo que sea**- dije antes de meterme la polla de jasper en la boca y empezar a chupar y lamer… note como el me agarraba con sus manos la cabeza y empezaba a marcar un ritmo… Edward volvió a introducir dos dedos en mi coño y empezó a chupar mi clítoris muy despacio, yo no paraba de gemir y retorcerme pero el no aumentaba la velocidad, estaba en balanceándome en una cuerda a 100 metros de altura sin red, y no conseguía cruzar, el no me dejaba llegar a ese maravilloso orgasmo que empezaba a surgir en mi vientre para quedar parado antes de expandirse por mi cuerpo…

Seguí chupando la polla de jasper, había utilizado todos lo trucos que conocía para que se corriera, pero no lo conseguía, y si el no se corría yo me volvería loca.

Note como su polla empezaba a hincharse, y un gruñido escapo de su pecho antes de sentir como un chorro de su semen se precipitaba hacia mi garganta

**-eso es cariño, trágalo… no dejes nada- **dijo entre gemidos, yo solo pude obedecer, trague todo lo que me dio, y seguí chupando hasta dejar su polla completamente limpia…

**-o dios ed, tiene una boca maravillosa,- **dijo jasper mientras sacaba su polla de mi boca… Edward seguía chupando mi coño sin dejar que me corriera y yo ya no veía, y no sentía nada mas que sus lengua y sus dedos, estaba volviéndome loca, subiendo al cielo, para volver a bajar de una patada, necesitaba correrme y el lo sabia, y jugaría con ello…

**-crees que se merece correrse con lo mala que fue con nosotros?- **dijo Edward mirando a jasper…

**-si por favor, boy a volverme loca… mas por favor- **dije tirando de las cadenas que atrapaban mis muñecas intentando proporcionarme a mi misma una liberación, estaba en un estado animal, solo pensaba en correrme, en como conseguirlo, podría hacer cualquier cosa…

**-no se Edward, la verdad es que después de lo que nos dijo, no creo que se deba salir con la suya tan pronto, así aprenderá a no jugar con nosotros- **dijo jasper mientras me pellizcaba un pezón…

**-tienes razón jasper no deberíamos dejarla sin castigo…- **dijo ed mientras se levantaba de entre mis piernas y se acercaban uno a cada lado de la cama, note como me soltaban la manos y jasper se tumbaba boca arriba en la cama poniéndome a mi sobre el, rozándome el clítoris con su polla, lentamente, tan puramente lento que mataba… note como Edward se colocaba detrás de mi y empezaba a acariciar mi coño, introduciendo un dedo despacio para volverlo a sacar con la misma lentitud, vi como se estiraba y abría un cajón de al lado de la cama… pero no se que hacia porque jasper empezó a besarme mientras seguía frotándose contra mi… yo ya no podía mas… iba a morir de combustión espontánea…

Note como algo frío empezaba a rozar mi culo… era lubricante… Edward empezó a meter un dedo en mi ano poco a poco, ensanchándome preparándome para su polla… jasper empezó a chupar mis pechos y a morderlos, mientras Edward empezaba a meter otro dedo bombeando mas fuerte dentro de mi…

De repente note como sacaba los dedos y algo un poco mas grande empujaba en mi agujero… dios dolía, pero era un dolor tan excitante, solo pude arquearme hacia el intentando empalarme en su polla de una sola estocada…

**-joder estas tan putamente estrecha… no boy a aguantar mucho…- **poco a poco se fue adentrando mas en mi… cuando note que estaba completamente dentro, note como jasper guiaba su polla a mi coño y empezaba a introducirse en mi… yo estaba a punto de explotar…

-**dios nunca había estado dentro de un coño tan apretado y caliente… y esta tan cachonda la perra… me esta empapando los huevos- **yo solo podía gemir y gritar…

**-estas bien gatita?- **pregunto Edward en mi oído…

**-siiiii dios siiii masss masss dentro, mass fuerte por favor…- **dije entre gemidos… ellos empezaron a moverse dentro de mi en perfecta sincronización, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, nuestros gemidos y gruñidos resonaba en la casa…

A las pocas embestidas mas note como mi coño empezaba a palpitar y el nudo que tenia en mi vientre se extendia por mi cuerpo como una avalancha… era el mayor orgasmo que había tenido nunca… note como temblaba y después todo se volvió negro…

Un aullido desgarrador me despertó, todavía estaba tumbada en la cama, pero Edward y jasper estaban delante de mi con sus boxers puestos y en posiciones te ataque, yo me levante de la cama y me puse la camisa de ellos…

-quédate aquí y no te muevas- me dijo Edward volviéndose hacia mi y posándome las manos sobre los hombros

-y una mierda, yo voy con vosotros…- dije, note como sus rasgos se crispaban

-te quedaras aquí y no hay mas que hablar- después de eso salieron corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de la casa…

Yo los seguí, quería saber que pasaba, escuche gruñidos, y cuando llegue a la puerta mi respiración se corto…

Un Jacob en forma de lobo muy enfadado, estaba haciendo frente a mis dos vampiros….

Joder nada puede salirme bien?


	12. capitulo 11: siempre igual

Bueno chicas siento toda esta tardanza pero tiene una explicación… aquí va:

Recibí a los do o tres días de publicar el ultimo capi un privado que no me gusto nada, y la verdad me bajo mucho la moral y la inspiración… se pueden hacer criticas, pero no faltar al respeto a la gente… esto era lo que decía: (lo enumero porque así es como lo mandaron)

1. No se para que escribes una historia así, no es realista, es algo que nunca pasaría, bella nunca se enamoraría de jasper y de Edward a la vez, y jake nunca fue así de malvado…

a. haber escribo lo que mi mente imagina, esta historia no es real… entre otras cosas porque dudo de la existencia de los vampiros… si lo que te preocupa es la realidad… no leas CREPUSCULO, porque cariño… Edward no va a aparecer para enamorarse perdidamente de ti…

2. Tu historia solo se basa en el sexo, no hay mas, bella solo esta con ellos porque les dan mas placer que jake…

a. bella esta con ellos porque es un canalla, un violador y un Hijo de puta… ya esta… si no te as leído la historia completa no comentes tonterías…

3. Se ve que no eres una escritora decente, ya que nunca actualizas a tiempo… estoy harta de esperar los capítulos para luego llevarme un chasco y leer tanta porquería… si no agradeces a tus lectoras con capítulos nuevos… se ve la clase de persona que eres…

a. haber bonita yo soy madre, ama de casa y además tengo un marido… mi hija necesita pañales, biberones, atención… y demás cosas, mi casa necesita que la limpien y la recojan, además de hacer la compra y demás, y mi marido cuando llega reventado de trabajar lo menos que puedo hacer es tenerle un plato de comida en la mesa… como tu comprenderás, no tengo todo el día para escribir… esto lo hago por mi, para relajarme escribiendo y punto… además de compartirlo con vosotras… asíque no puedo escribir demasiado solo una hora al día y si puedo porque hay días que ni eso… porque no soy como los personajes, yo si duermo…

b. y se que no soy una escritora decente, ya que si lo fuera ganaría millones vendiendo libros… habría que ver lo que escribes tu bonita…

-bueno hasta aquí porque el resto del privado solo decía incoherencias del tipo "porque eres malísima… etc."

Después de este privado me quede bastante mal… repase mil veces la historia y le di mil vueltas a todo… intente escribir pero la verdad, mis musas se fugaron de fiesta y no volvían… hasta que me di cuenta de una cosa… vosotras no tenéis la culpa de lo que una anormal diga… siempre me habéis apoyado y demostrado lo mucho que os gusta TENTACIONES asíque como dice mi madre

AL QUE NO LE GUSTA QUE LE HECHE AZUCAR, Y SI SIGUE SIN GUSTARLE QUE META UN DEDO EN EL CULO Y QUE LO CHUPE

Esto va para la lectora que se pasa el DIA jodiendo a los demás en vez de apreciar lo bueno de las historias que escribe cada uno con mucho esfuerzo y felicidad…

Asíque aquí va un capitulo, porque por muchas mierdas de estas que me envíen yo seguiré tentándoos bajo el crepúsculo…

Os amo mis queridas lectoras… VA POR USTEDES…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es mía…

Contiene sexo explicito, vocabulario adulto… (si habéis llegado hasta aquí ya sabéis todo el royo)

Joder que mierda hacia este imbecil aquí… no se podía quedar follandose a leah, no tenia que venir a incordiar…

-bella joder te dijimos que te quedaras dentro…- dijo un Edward bastante enfadado… yo seguí caminando hasta quedarme entre ellos y jake… me sujetaron intentándome echar hacia a tras, pero no se lo permití… estaba muy puteada, y no me iba a quedar callada…

-DE QUE COJONES VAS PERRO DE MIERDA… TE HHE DICHO QUE NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ, DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ, NO VOY A ESTAR CONTIGO NO TE AMO, ME HAS INTENTADO JODER LA VIDA Y YA ESTOY HARTA!- le grite con todas mis ganas, las manos de los chicos se tensaron en mis muñecas cuando jake me gruño…

-déjate de gruñiditos, si quieres algo te transformas y me lo dices a la cara , eres un puto cobarde…- vi. como jake daba un paso hacia mi… yo ni me inmute, seguí como estaba…

-esta muy enfadado joder, no lo pinches mas…- me dijo jasper al oído…

-y una mierda, si no quería esto que no hubiera venido a meter el hocico donde nadie le mando, si quiere algo que se transforme y me lo diga a la cara, mientras tanto nos vamos…- me di media vuelta y guíe a los chicos a la casa…

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta oí la voz de jake

-bella espera, tenemos que hablar cariño- cuando pronuncio esa palabra una corriente atravesó mi cuerpo… y no precisamente de placer, me di media vuelta y baje los dos escalones para encararlo…

-cariño y una mierda, que coño haces aquí y que quieres, tienes 3 minutos para hablar, ni uno mas ni uno menos, tengo cosas que hacer…- dije cruzándome de brazos y notando a los chicos detrás mía…

- lo siento yo no se que me pasa cielo, sabes que nunca quise hacerte daño, es esta mierda que me obliga yo….- lo corte antes de que siguiera hablando… no quería mentiras

-no jake, SAM esta con Emily y nunca ha pasado nada…* la trata con cariño, ser un lobo nunca le obligo ha hacerle nada… y si no quieres mas problemas vete… hemos terminado no quiero volver a vete jamás Jacob… se acabo te di demasiadas oportunidades que no aprovechaste…- iba a darme la vuelta cuando Jacob empezó a temblar, los chicos intentaron cubrirme, pero no era una cobarde, ya no mas…

-eres una zorra, solo valías para follar por eso estaba con tigo, pero ahora ya ni para eso… si no conseguías satisfacerme ami, menos a estos dos tíos, te quedan grandes, pero recuerda lo que te he dicho millones de veces, si no estas con migo no estarás con nadie, te quedaras sola, empezando por Charly y Rene… los matare y ati también…- dijo temblando de furia y con una voz baja y oscura…

-jake cariño, recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que nos vimos?- pregunte en tono meloso, el no contesto por lo que seguí - me violaste recuerdas? Si todos se enteraran el consejo te quitaría tu espíritu de lobo y te echarían de la reserva, lo sabes muy bien…- dije, el puso una sonrisa arrogante en los labios…

-y a quien van a creer, a una tía que folla vampiros o a mi el alfa de la manada?- mi sonrisa se volvió mas amplia si cabe

-bueno la verdad es que ese día yo tenia ciertas dudas de algunas cosas…-dije mirando a Edward y jasper- entonces cogi una cámara de video y la puse a grabar en mi habitación…- los chicos sonrieron por primera vez desde que jake llego… y Jacob… bueno Jacob volvía a estar furioso… - y adivina que, justo después de ponerla, tu entraste en mi casa, y el resto ya lo sabes… asíque si se te ocurre hacer algo… esa cinta la exhibiré en la reserva… me da igual que vean lo que me paso si con eso consigo hundirte… esta claro?- jake apretó los puño con furia y me dio una mirada que daba miedo… yo seguía sonriendo

Conseguiré esa cinta que no te quepa la menor duda…- dijo apretando los dientes

-para ello primero tendrías que encontrarlas… tengo varias cintas escondidas en diferentes sitios, si alguna falta me enterare al momento… y no dudare en enseñarles una al consejo… que te quede bien claro que con una Swan no se juega…- cuando acabe jake se transformo y salio corriendo por el bosque dando alarido y gruñidos… yo me gire hacia mis amantes y les sonreí, la primera batalla estaba ganada…

-te hemos dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te amamos?- me pregunto jasper con una mirada de asombro…

-hoy no lo suficiente, quizás si subimos, podíais demostrármelo mejor…- dije guiñándoles un ojo para después darme la vuelta y subir las escaleras contoneando las caderas…

Si definitivamente, este día iba a ser muy largo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno es súper corto, pero no quería dejaros con la duda de lo que paso con jake antes de navidad… asíque abrevie el capi, ya que con los preparativos de la fiesta no he tenido mucho tiempo… espero que les guste y sepan perdonarme por mi ausencia… un besazo y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS…

Os quiero y os espero TENTANDO BAJO EL CREPUSCULO


	13. capitulo 12: la vida de Bella

Los personajes son de **S. MEYER**… la historia es mía…

En este capi también ay alguna frase del libro luna nueva…

La historia contiene sexo explicito vocabulario adulto… y todo el demás royo que ya conocéis porque habéis llegado hasta aquí…

Quiero agradecer vuestro apoyo… he contestado algunos comentarios… aunque no he podido contestar a todos… a las que no conteste les digo desde aquí que **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, TANTO HACIA MI COMO HACIA LA HISTORIA… NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA PODERLO AGRADECER LO SUFICIENTE**…

He de decir que la historia no ha terminado… todavía queda mucho, no pensareis que jake se rendiría tan pronto no?

La puse en completado porque me dijeron que así cada vez que actualice subiría al principio de la lista y la vera más gente… ese es el único motivo…

Bueno que ya no me enrollo mas porque queréis saber que paso con estos tres… tengo que decir que este capítulo es para que sepáis todo desde el principio y aclarar muchas dudas sobre el pasado de bella… espero que también aclare las vuestras…

**UN BESAZO Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOO…**

**!**

****

Estaba recostada en la cama del dormitorio principal abrazada por dos pares de brazos, escuchando te amos de los labios de los dos "hombres" de mi vida, no podía estar mejor ni más feliz, cada poco notaba un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza o en los labios, o… la verdad en cualquier sitio en el que alcanzaran… era simplemente perfecto… un suspiro abandono mis labios, note como jasper me acariciaba el pelo y susurraba un débil te amo en mi oído…

No sé si pasaron minutos, minutos u horas, el tiempo no importaba, había llamado a mis padres diciéndoles que me quedaría a dormir en casa de tanya por culpa de un trabajo de última hora… asique tenía toda la noche y el día de mañana para pasarlo en la cama con mis dos sexys vampiros…

**-cariño, me encantan tus pensamientos…-** dijo Edward mientras acercaba su rostro al mío para besar mis labios…

**-y a mí me encantas tus emociones… nunca había estado tan relajado en mi "no vida"-** dijo jass con voz alegre en mi oído mientras me daba un beso en el cuello justo donde mi pulso latía tranquilo…

Se podía estar mejor que entre los brazos de los hombres a los que amas y siendo besada a la vez por ellos? Esta Clara La respuesta… NO… no se podía… había pasado poco más de una semana desde que habían entrado a mi vida y ya tenía una cosa clara, nunca, por ninguna circunstancia podría dejar de amarlos, y tampoco podía imaginar pasar una vida sin ellos… en estos momentos un pensamiento llego a mi cabeza junto con una clara reflexión… había nacido para encontrarlos, ellos curaron mi alma y mi corazón, y yo cure la de ellos… ahora sabía lo que era el amor y la felicidad… y lo tenía todo al alcance de mis manos y labios…

**-nena, creo que ha llegado la hora de que nos cuentes tu historia… en los pensamientos de tanya vi algo que pico en mi curiosidad… pensó "por fin vuelve a ser la bella de antes" a que se refería con eso?- **dijo Edward cuando separo sus labios de los míos… jasper me miraba con clara curiosidad pintada en sus preciosos ojos violetas…

**-bueno creo que debéis saberlo, pero solo si después vosotros me contáis la vuestra… quiero que no haya secretos en esta relación, es la única forma de que salga bien… - **dije pasando la mirada de uno a otro…

-**cariño no creo que te guste nuestra historia, pero te la contaremos te lo prometemos**…- dijo jasper sujetándome la barbilla para dar un pequeño beso en mis labios…

**-bueno aquí vamos, solo digo una cosa, no quiero que me interrumpáis en ningún momento…-** ellos asintieron, y yo acomode mi espalda en la cabecera, suspire y espere a que ellos se colocaran , pusieron su cara cada uno en un lado de mi pecho y yo empecé a acariciarles el pelo…

**-bueno, sabéis que llevo toda mi vida viviendo en forks, desde la escuela primaria tuve muchos amigos, o eso pensé yo, al ser la hija del jefe de policía era bastante conocida, aunque suene prepotente, siempre fui bastante bonita, o eso me decía la gente, asique cuando empecé la educación secundaria todos los chicos se acercaban a mí, tanto los de mi curso como los de los cursos superiores, la chicas debieron ver que si estaban de mi lado a ellas también se les acercarían… asique me convertí en la más popular del instituto, y poco después en la jefa de animadoras, ahí conocí a tanya, era de un curso superior al mío, y la antigua jefa de las animadoras, cuando yo llegue entable amistad con ella y quedábamos todas las tardes, le conté todos mis sentimientos, mis secretos… y ella por supuesto los suyos, cuando vio el potencial que tenía como animadora me cedió su puesto…**

**Poco después repitió el curso y nos encontramos en todas las clases juntas- esboce una sonrisa al recordarlo- por supuesto fue cosa de tanya para estar a mi lado… desde ese momento supe que siempre estaríamos jutas…**

**Al poco de terminar el segundo curso, un día de verano bastante caluroso para ser forks, mi padre me ofreció ir con él a la Push, hacia mucho que no lo hacía, casi tres años, aunque recordaba perfectamente a todos mis amigos que Vivian allí, cuando era pequeña pasaba todas las tardes en la Push.**

**mi padre creció allí, sus padres murieron cuando él era pequeño y los padres de Billy se ofrecieron para cuidarlo… y desde entonces ellos fueron inseparables, cuando mi padre creció y conoció a mi madre, volvieron a vivir en el pueblo, aunque solo iba a casa para dormir, asique como comprenderéis yo también crecí allí, siempre me lleve genial con todos los niños, aunque siempre hubo uno con el que me lleve mejor, un pequeño de ojos negro azabache y sonrisa angelical** - solté un suspiro de tristeza al recordarlo…- **siempre estábamos juntos, correteábamos por la playa, paseábamos de la mano, siempre se reían de nosotros diciendo que éramos novios, con 7 años, tocar a una chica era asqueroso, teníamos microbios. Jajaja.- los tres soltamos una carcajada- un día el me regalo un dije de madera en forma de lobo que había hecho el mismo, lo colgué de la pulsera que mi padre me había regalado… ese día me robo mi primer beso… todavía la llevo puesta… -** levante mi muñeca para enseñársela…- **y me dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos y que nos casaríamos… después de ese verano empecé el instituto y me volví un poco prepotente, solo me interesaban las fiestas, las animadoras y los chicos, aunque nunca hice nada más que besarme con alguno de ellos, y como comprenderéis era demasiado buena para ir a la Push…**

**Cuando tres años después mi padre me ofreció ir con él, recordé a ese pequeño niño y me decidí a volver, tenía que arreglar las cosas, cuando llegamos y aparcamos en casa de Billy, la puerta se abrió y apareció el viejo en su silla de ruedas, en cuanto me vio su cara se ilumino con una radiante sonrisa, me precipite a sus brazos y le llene de besos… cuando una voz conocida sonó de lejos, "quien es esta preciosidad que te llena de besos viejo?" cuando alce la cabeza me quede de piedra un chico enorme, musculado y con una melena negra estaba apoyado en la puerta sin camiseta y en unos pantalones cortos… cuando le mire a los ojos le reconocí… era el pequeño de ojos azabache, y cuando sonrió, lo único que pude hacer fue precipitarme a sus brazos y olvidarme del mundo, "jake…" grite, el me devolvió el abrazo con mucho ímpetu y le alzo del suelo, envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura y llore por todo, por ser tan estúpida y prepotente para olvidarme de mi familia, y me prometí que nunca mas volvería ha olvidarme de lo verdaderamente importante…**

**Cuando separe la cara de su cuello y lo mire a los ojos, no sé lo que nos paso, pero lo último que se es que nos precipitamos uno al otro fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso, en el que nos lo dijimos todo y nos perdonamos todo… recuerdo que no quería separarme de sus labios, hasta que unos aplausos y silbidos nos hicieron separarnos…**

**Cuando me volví, allí estaban todos mis amigos, paúl, embry sam Emily… hasta el pequeño seth estaba ahí… cuando Jacob me dejo en el suelo, fui pasando de un brazo al otro, pensé que no me querrían volver a mirar a la cara, pero todos me habían echado de menos igual que yo a ellos… después de eso no volví a ser tan tirana, y recordé lo que era tener amigos y familia, volví a pasar las tardes en la playa o en casa de jake, y tanya venia casi siempre con migo**…- sonreí al pensar en todo lo que paso esos días, eran recuerdos muy felices para mi… aunque después todo se volvió peor…

**-después de un año de noviazgo, jake y yo decidimos que era hora de pasar a la siguiente fase, ya entendéis, y una noche en la que Billy no estaba, Jacob me invito a dormir con él, cuando llegue, la casa estaba llena de velas y flores, y en su habitación la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa, -**suspire al recordarlo- **todo lo que una chica desearía para su primera vez… no contare los detalles, pero todo fue perfecto, nos quedamos dormidos uno en los brazos del otro, a mitad de la noche empecé a sentir mucho calor y entonces note que el calor provenía de la persona que tenia debajo de mi, Jacob estaba ardiendo de fiebre, o eso pensaba yo - **una lagrima descendió de mi mejilla y conseguí retener las demás- **salí corriendo de la casa al ver que Jacob estaba inconsciente, y llegue a casa de sam que era la que estaba más cerca… empecé a aporrear la puerta, y a los pocos segundo sam apareció con gesto preocupado… sin yo decirle nada empezó a correr hacia la casa de Jacob…**

**Me dijo que todo estaba bien, llamo a los ancianos del pueblo y no me dejaron llamar a una ambulancia, Harry el padre de seth y leah me llevo a casa y me hizo prometer que no contaría nada a nadie…**

**Pasaron los días y yo no sabía nada de Jacob, estaba muy preocupada, llamaba cada día a su casa varias veces, y Billy siempre me decía que tenia mononucleosis y que era muy contagioso, asique no podía ir a verlo… la verdad es que me estaba hartando y no sabía si creerle,**

**Encendí el ordenador y me conecte. Navegue hasta encontrar un sitio web medico on line e introduje el termino mononucleosis en el campo de búsqueda… todo lo que supe sobre ello es que se suponía que se transmitía por un beso… lo cual era del todo imposible ya que yo no lo tenía… en ese momento muchos pensamientos me vinieron a la cabeza… y si Jacob me había engañado con otra? **

**Leí rápidamente los síntomas para asegurarme… tenía fiebre, sin duda, pero y el resto? No padecía una gran irritación de garganta ni estaba fatigado ni sufría jaquecas, al menos no antes de que nos acostáramos… el mismo me había dicho que estaba como un roble… de verdad podía haber desarrollado los síntomas tan deprisa? El artículo parecía indicar que la irritación era lo primero en aparecer…**

**Mire fijamente la pantalla del ordenador y me pregunte cual era la razón exacta por la que estaba haciendo aquello… porque me mostraba tan desconfiada? ****Porque iba a meantime Billy****?**

**En ese momento pensé que quizás Jacob solo me había utilizado y fingido amarme y estaba con otra persona y por eso Billy no me quería decir la verdad… me putee muchísimo y volví a llamar a casa de Jacob… nadie me cogió el teléfono… llame durante toda la semana y nada… también llame a sam, a paúl, incluso a embry, pero ninguno me quiso decir nada… el domingo me harte y fui a verle a la Push…**

**Cuando llegue Billy me abrió la puerta y se quedo tan sorprendido de verme allí, que yo pude colarme en la casa, me encamine directamente hacia la habitación de Jacob con Billy chillando y pisándome los talones, cuando llegue vi que estaba vacía, pero cuando mire por la ventana quede paralizada, Jacob corría hacia tres grandes lobos que estaban en la entrada del bosque y antes de llegar salto y un gran lobo apareció en su lugar… lleve una mano a mi pecho, pensé que eso no podría pasar, que era imposible, no podía pensar nada coherente en esos segundos… la voz de Billy me saco de mi ensoñación…**

"**bella no es lo que tú te crees, puedo explicártelo" me acompaño al salón y me lo explico todo, las leyendas quileoutes, la tercera esposa, los fríos todo… y después me confesó que paúl, embry, Jacob y sam eran hombres lobos o cambia formas, como queráis llamarlo… sam fue el primero en cambiar, por eso supo lo que pasaba aquella noche que aporree su puerta, cuando Jacob se convirtió en lobo, también le quito el puesto a sam y se convirtió en el alfa de la manada por nacimiento… yo no podía creerlo, lo único que sabía es que ante todo amaba a Jacob aunque ahora sé que nunca fue amor verdadero** - dije dando un beso a cada uno en sus labios, respire hondo e intente seguir, esto era bastante duro para mi**…- al cabo de unas horas un Jacob, todavía más grande que la última vez que lo había visto, con el pelo corto, un tatuaje en el hombro y sin camiseta ni calzado apareció por la puerta seguido de sus amigotes, "viejo venimos a comer hemos tenido mucho trabajo hoy, un trió de chupasangres apareció por los bosques un rubio, una pelirroja y un moreno**, _( nota de la autora: ya tienen bastante complicación con Jacob asique me deshice rápidamente de james, victoria y Laurent… jajaja__**) **_**y adivina qué? Acabamos con todos verdad chicos?" dijo chocando las palmas con sus amigos,**

**todavía no me había visto ya que entraron directamente en la cocina, cuando salieron para dirigirse al salón, se quedaron paralizados al verme, una mueca de ira cruzo la cara de Jacob al mirarme, aunque al segundo al cambio por una cara de arrogancia… su padre le conto que le había visto cambiar de fase… el fingió alegrarse con la idea…aunque al poco tiempo supe que no estaba tan contento, voy a acortar la historia, porque la verdad no me gusta mucho recordad esta parte… -** me prepare para contarles la parte más dolorosa de mi vida… las lagrimas amenazaban con salirse de mis ojos… pero conseguí retenerlas-

**después de ese día delante de la gente Jacob volvía a ser el mismo que antes, pero cuando estábamos a solas era un cabronazo, me insultaba, me menospreciaba y muchas veces me levanto la mano, toda la seguridad que algún día sentí, la perdí, ya no me arreglaba para ir a clase, había dejado de ir a las fiestas, la gente que supuestamente era mi amiga me dio la espalda, todos menos tanya que siempre estuvo a mi lado y me apoyo aunque no sabía que me pasaba… las animadoras hicieron una reunión a mis espaldas y me sacaron del equipo… tanya no quería aceptar eso y tampoco mi puesto pero yo la convencí para que lo hiciera…**

**Los ataques de Jacob empezaron a ser más fuertes, ya no me levantaba la mano, sino que directamente me pegaba, empezó a obligarme a acostarme con el… yo cada vez estaba peor, lloraba toda la noche, y en clase no me podía ir peor… lo único que tenia era a tanya… y un día me decidí a contarle todo… aunque al principio no me creyó después decidió confiar en mi… me juro que nunca diría nada a nadie… Jacob me había amenazado con matar a todos los que quería si algún día llegaba a abandonarle**…-

Las lágrimas ya corrían libremente por mi cara, y ellos se incorporaron para mirarme a la cara y borrar las lágrimas de mi rostro…

**-un día tuve un sueño muy extraño, había tenido un día horrible, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida mientras destrozaba la habitación…**- sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado- **entonces dos sexys vampiros entraron en mi sueño y no sé cómo me enamoraron…-** ellos también sonrieron y me agarraron las manos…- **y bueno el resto ya lo sabéis**…- dije borrando las lagrimas de mi cara y sonriéndoles,

-**todavía le quieres?**- pregunto jasper mirándome fijamente al igual que Edward…

Yo pensé la respuesta aunque era bastante sencilla

**-la verdad es que a este Jacob nunca lo quise, al único que quiero y que nunca volverá es a ese pequeño de pelo negro y ojos azabache con el que de niña comía pasteles de barro y corría por la playa… el que me robo mi primer beso y me regalo este lobo con una promesa que nunca cumplí… es al único que todavía quiero… el Jacob de ahora lo odio con toda mi alma, ya que intento destrozarme la vida… aunque sí para encontrarme con vosotros tuviera que recorrer el mismo camino lo haría sin pensarlo chicos, os amo con toda mi alma…-** dije mirándoles a los ojos para que vieran toda la verdad que había en ellos…

Poco a poco se acercaron a mí y jasper atrapo mi boca con pasión mientras Edward se deshacía de la manta que nos cubría… entonces recordé algo…

**-oye no empecéis, os toca contarme vuestra historia**…- dije con un fingido enfado…

Ellos me miraron y sonrieron, solo como ellos sabían haciendo que mi corazón se acelerase escalofríos de placer recorrieran mi cuerpo…

**- esa historia la dejamos para el próximo descanso…**- me respondió jasper con picardía… y volvimos a fundirnos como uno los tres juntos, amándonos, respetándonos, y disfrutando como solo puedes hacer con la persona amada… en mi caso con las personas que amo…

Cuando los labios de Edward tocaron mi centro y los de jasper mis pechos supe que su historia tendría que esperar, aunque en estos momentos no me importaba en absoluto…

Bueno otro capítulo más de este trió tan peculiar… espero que os guste… y que os haya aclarado muchas cosas…

En el próximo la historia de jasper y Edward… será interesante… por cierto ya le tengo un final feliz a tanya cual será? Quien lo adivine tendrá un adelanto jejej un besazo

Un besazo chicas **OS QUIERO Y QUE PASEIS MUY FELIZ AÑO….**


	14. capitulo 13 tanya

Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me animan a seguir… sin ellos mis musas se irían de vacaciones….

Por cierto nadie se acerco al final de Tanya jeje lo iréis viendo mas claro con cada capi… espero que no me matéis, pero no había otra solución…

Mucha gente me ha dicho si se quedara con alguno de los dos SE QUEDARAN LOS TRES JUNTOS 4EVER… no pienso separar a este trío… asíque ya sabéis parte del final… aunque ahora queda lo peor… jaja soy mala… pero no diré mas… pasároslo muy bien lo que queda de navidades…

0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

Contiene sexo explicito vocabulario adulto… y todo ese royo de todos los días… creo que ya os lo tenéis aprendido…

Los personajes son de S.M y la historia es mía… (es obligatorio escribir todo este royo? Menudo coñazo)

Tenia a Edward debajo de mi follando mi coño con fuertes y decididas embestidas, mientras jasper estaba ocupándose de mi culo… no había nada mas placentero que sentirse llena por dos grandes pollas…

-o dios bella me encanta lo estrecha que estas…- susurraba jasper una y otra vez en mi oído… mordiendo y besando todo lo que le quedaba a mano…

-joder nena, esto es increíble… no boy a poder aguantar mas…- decía Edward con un pezón en su boca….

Yo había perdido la cuenta de todos los orgasmos de la noche… la ultima vez que mire el reloj eran las 5 de la mañana… y eso fue cuando me despertaron porque según ellos los estaba provocando en sueños… ja y una mierda… yo no estaba haciendo nada… pero tampoco les voy a mentir… me apetecía mucho volver a sentirlos en mi cuerpo….

Estaba a punto de volverme a correr otra vez, cuando un rugido animal sonó a mis espaldas… y no era de placer estaba segura… jasper salio de mi rápidamente y Edward me tiro hacia un lado de la cama,

-QUE MIERDAS OS PASA, ESTABA A PUNTO DE CORRERME…- grite mientras ellos ya con los boxers puestos salían por la puerta de la habitación a velocidad poco humana…

-TANYA…- oí gritar a jasper… en ese momento mi mundo se paro…

Tanya mi Tany, no podía ser, si habían abandonado lo que estaban haciendo es que algo bueno no podía estar pasando… me puse la camisa que había utilizado para enfrentarme a Jacob el día anterior y baje corriendo las escaleras con mi corazón en la garganta…

Cuando llegue al salón mi corazón se paro… Tanya estaba tirada en el sofá, la vi por una gran hilera de sangre que iba desde la puerta principal hasta el sofá manchándolo todo a su paso… aunque no fuera medico sabia que era demasiada sangre…

Un grito salio de mi pecho y me precipite hacia el sofá… caí de rodillas al verla, una gran herida surcaba su cuello… estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y apenas respiraba… yo solo podía llorar… los chicos intentaban taponar la herida con un cojín sin mucho éxito…

Lo sabia y no podía hacer nada… iba a morir… y algo me decía que era por mi culpa…

De repente una idea se me cruzo por la mente y mi cuerpo se puso de pie como impulsado por un resorte invisible…

-rápido convertirla, por favor es lo que mas quiero… es mi hermana, no la dejéis morir convertirla…- dije mirando a jasper y a Edward a los ojos, pasando la mirada de uno a otro…

Ellos se quedaron estáticos, una furia se apodero de mi cuerpo… empecé a zarandear a Edward que era el que estaba mas cerca, arrodillado al lado del sofá…

-por favor… no la dejéis morir…- decía sollozando -no hay tiempo… por favor- jasper me abrazo por detrás intentando contenerme…

-cariño no se si Tanya quisiera esto…- decía en mi oído, mi furia creció por momentos

-ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA… SI ELLA MUERE, LO NUESTRO TAMBIEN… NO ME VOLVEREIS A VER… OS LO JURO…- le grite a jasper separándome de el…

-nena relájate vale…- me decía Edward…

-va en serio…-dijo jasper mirando a Edward…- pero hazlo ya… esta casi muerta…- Edward me miro y yo asentí con la cabeza… Tanya no podía morir… y si ella lo hacia, yo también lo haría… como siempre lo hacíamos todo, JUNTAS…

-esta bien, jasper sujétale la cabeza, y ábrele la boca… no hace falta que la muerda, ha perdido demasiada sangre…- dijo Edward, jasper al instante hizo lo que le mando… yo nunca había visto como se hacia, pero me lo imaginaba, Tanya tenia que beber la sangre de su creador… ósea que Bram Stoker tenia razón… "bella deja de pesar estupideces… y para de hablar contigo misma" pensé…

_(un pequeño inciso en la historia… es algo que no explique antes… en mi historia los vampiros son clásicos… no me creo que brillen al sol y todo ese royo… asíque para poder convertirse deben beber la sangre del vampiro que los convierta… eso es todo seguimos con la historia)_

Vi como Edward se abría la muñeca y un chorro de sangre salía hacia la boca de Tanya…

-jasper ábrele mas la boca, hay que obligarla a tragar, su latido es muy débil…- vi como jasper movía su boca mientras Edward apretaba su muñeca para que saliera la mayor cantidad de sangre hacia la boca de Tanya…

Al principio no pasaba nada, pero de repente, la mano de Tanya se alzo y atrapo la muñeca de Edward, sujetándola fuertemente contra su boca, sus labios rodeando la herida tratando de ingerir la mayor cantidad de sangre posible…

Notaba los esfuerzos que hacia Edward por ocultar el dolor que le producía la mano de Tanya en su muñeca… pasaron los segundos, (o tal vez las horas…) y los cambios en el cuerpo de Tanya seguían apareciendo, su pelo había crecido y era mas brillante y sedoso… si antes parecía oro, ahora era como si los rayos del sol hubieran bajado para formar parte de su pelo… su cuerpo se había definido, ahora tenia mas curvas, y sus músculos se veían mas tonificados… y sus rasgos faciales también habían cambiado, se habían dulcificado pareciéndose a los de un ángel, los labios estaban mas llenos y sus pómulos mas pronunciados… y sus ojos… bueno sus ojos parecían normales aunque todavía no los había abierto…

-jasper sujétala, es demasiado fuerte, y como siga así acabare desangrado…- dijo intentando zafarse de la mano y la boca de Tanya… jasper sujeto a Tanya por la cintura, ya que se había incorporado quedando sentada en el sofá… y la tiro hacia el para separarla de Edward, en el momento en el que la muñeca de Edward se separo de los labios de Tanya, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida… paralizándose en los brazos de jasper… recorrió con la mirada la habitación… se notaba desorientada… yo di un paso adelante, quería reconfortarla… pero cuando me estaba aproximando a ella sus ojos se posaron en mi con un rápido movimiento de cabeza… lo ultimo que note es que salía disparada por el aire y me estrellaba contra el otro sofá… jasper intentaba sacar a Tanya de la habitación mientras Edward estaba agazapado delante de mi intentando protegerme… no entendía nada… Tanya parecía loca… intentaba zafarse de los brazos de jasper repartiendo mordiscos donde alcanzaba sin perderme de vista ni un solo segundo…

-JASPER LLEVALA A CAZAR ESTA DEMASIADO DESCONTROLADA!- chillo Edward mientras me cogía en brazos y corría con migo hasta la habitación…

Cuando llegamos cerro la puerta con pestillo, luego, Edward respiro hondo y se volvió con lentitud para hacerme frente.

Yo no comprendía su expresión. En sus ojos había miedo. El no había mostrado miedo cuando se había enfrentado a Tanya… tenia la mente tan embotada e inútil como mi cuerpo. No sabia lo que había pasado ahí abajo, porque Tanya había actuado así. Le mire desconcertada.

-bella, cariño- dijo con su voz mas suave mientras caminaba hacia mi exageradamente despacio. Llevaba las manos en alto y las palmas hacia delante. Atontada como me encontraba, me recordaba a la aproximación de un sospechoso a un policía para demostrarle que no iba armado -bella cariño, tranquila, vale, no voy a hacerte daño…-entonces me percate de el dolor en los músculos, estaba completamente en tensión y estaba temblando…

Edward se quedo a medio metro de mi, con las manos en el aire y los ojos llenos de miedo..

-no te asustes, bella - murmuro - estas a salvo, no voy a hacerte daño.

La desconcertante promesa sólo consiguió confundirme aun mas. Le mire con fijeza, como si fuera tonta, intentando comprenderle.

-todo va a ir bien nena, se que tienes miedo pero la reacción de Tanya es normal, siento haberte tirado contra el sofá… pero no voy a tocarte, no voy a lastimarte te lo juro…- repitió

Parpadee con rabia y recupere mi voz.

- porque repites eso como un loro?- di un paso hacia el, que retrocedió ante mi avance - que pasa?- pregunte con voz baja - a que te refieres?-

-tu no…- sus ojos verdes reflejaron una confusión similar a la mía - no me tienes miedo?

-a ti porque?

Me miro extraño y dio un paso hacia mi… yo di otro hacia el… estábamos a pocos pasos uno del otro, no me aguante mas y me precipite a sus brazos, el me recibió apretándome contra su pecho…

Sin darme cuenta empecé a sollozar sobre su pecho, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando me serene note que estábamos tumbados en la cama de la habitación principal…

Edward acariciaba mi espalda, mientras daba besos en mi cabeza y me susurraba palabras de amor…

Cuando pare de llorar alce la cabeza, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, nunca había visto tanto amor en los ojos de nadie…

Acerque mis labios lentamente hacia su boca, necesitaba sentir sus labios en los míos, sus manos en mi cuerpo… su alma junto a la mía…

Sin protestas junto su boca a la mía, nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas, en completa sincronía, como si hubieran estado unidas toda la eternidad…

Un ligero golpe a la puerta me sobresalto… Edward se puso rígido a mi lado… cuando me di cuenta estábamos de pie y el delante de mi protegiéndome con su cuerpo…

Una cabellera rubia asomo por la puerta… su mirada arrepentida observaba la escena…

-lo siento mucho, Bell perdóname, no quise hacer lo que hice, -decía Tanya ingresando en la habitación completamente, jasper se mantenía a su espalda, esperando, observando… dispuesto a saltar con cualquier mínimo movimiento… -se que no tengo perdón… pero sigo siendo yo… sigo siendo tu Tany, perdóname por favor…- dijo empezando a sollozar, nunca la había visto tan destrozada…

Me separe de Edward y me eché a sus brazos, era mi amiga, ella nunca me dañaría… al principio no respondió, se había quedado petrificada, pero al segundo sus brazos me rodearon y me apretó hacia su cuerpo… sollozando en mi hombro y susurrando palabras de perdón y gratitud…

Era mi Tanya, siempre seria mi Tanya, y siempre estaríamos juntas…

Esta vez para toda la eternidad… porque existen muchos tipos de amores y dios sabe que amo a Tanya con toda mi alma, no solo es mi amiga, es mi hermana, mi compañera…

Pero también existe el odio, y el mío a crecido, y no descansare hasta que Jacob halla pagado por la no muerte de Tanya…

Continuara…

0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0

Bueno otro capitulo mas… no me matéis por favor… ya veréis que después de estos capítulos de drama… todo será amor y felicidad…

Bueno tengo que decir que he utilizado frases de eclipse y todo ese rollo…

Un beso y seguiré tentándolas bajo el crepúsculo


	15. capitulo 14: la venganza

Bueno he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo sé, pero he estado súper liada… no he tenido tiempo para nada… espero que os guste el capi… es muy dramático, pero todavía quedan unos pocos así… como bien sabéis en la vida no todo es de color de rosa…

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno ya lo sabéis… no soy S. Meyer por lo tanto los personajes no son míos…

Pero si soy Patry así que la historia si es mía jajá…

Contiene mucho sexo (si chicas tengo la mente sucia jajá) y vocabulario adulto (soy una mal hablada) así que si no te gusta… NO LA LEASSSSS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Tanya, los chicos y yo estuvimos hablando por bastante tiempo, tirados en la cama de la habitación… pusieron a tanya al tanto de sus nuevos talentos y todas esas cosas raras de vampiros… yo la verdad, estaba bastante cansada para escuchar…

En un momento en el que me encontraba dormitando con la cabeza en las piernas de Tanya, escuche el nombre de Jacob, mis ojos se abrieron y preste atención a la conversación…

-salía del coche a la entrada de mi casa, cuando lo vi parado delante de la puerta principal…- Tany acariciaba mi pelo y los chicos la miraban atentamente…- la verdad es que me dio un susto de muerte… había bebido bastante y al principio no distinguí quien era… cuando lo reconocí, pensé que estaba esperando a bella, asique fui hacia él para decirle que bella no estaba con migo… cuando llegue hasta el, me miro preocupado y me dijo que necesitaba hablar con migo sobre bella y que le había ocurrido algo terrible, como comprenderás me asuste, y lo seguí por el sendero que llevaba hacia el bosque, me dijo que nadie se podía enterar de la conversación, cuando estaba bastante alejada de la casa le pregunte qué pasaba y el sin más me pego una bofetada, me dijo que era la primera y que si llegaba viva a bella le dijera que habría muchos más hasta que entrara en razón, me agarro por el pelo y me arrastro por el bosque, yo intente escaparme, le mordí, le arañe, pero nada funcionaba, al contrario, recibí mas golpes, cuando estábamos cerca de la casa el me tiro al suelo y de repente tenia ante mí a un enorme lobo, me arrastre por el suelo, pero… - a tanya se le quebró la voz, y sé que si pudiera, estaría llorando, yo me levante y me senté detrás de ella con su espalda en mi pecho… abrazándola… dándole mi apoyo, como ella había hecho en tantas ocasiones con migo… - el me atrapo y en menos de un segundo note como desgarraba mi cuello con sus colmillos, me desmalle, no sé si del miedo o del dolor, pero cuando desperté, ya estaba aquí… estaba bastante desorientada y me ardía la garganta… y de repente un olor delicioso llego a mí, y el resto ya lo sabéis…- cuando acabo la historia me miro y me dio un beso en la mejilla…

- gracias, a todos, si no fuera vosotros estaría muerta…- entonces se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la bolsa que habían recogido jasper y ella de su casa, saco un paquete de tabaco y encendió un cigarro…

-además alguien tan hermosa y sexy como yo, no debería morir… - dijo soltando una carcajada y dando una calada al cigarro…

-quieres uno?- pregunto apuntando el paquete hacia mí, yo me levante y encendí uno…

-no habías dejado de fumar?- le pregunte

-si, me dijeron que producía arrugas y toda esa mierda, pero ahora no tengo que preocuparme de morir por su culpa…- dijo consiguiendo que todos nos riéramos…

-nunca cambiaras rubia?- pregunto jasper acercándose para coger un cigarro del paquete de tanya…

-ni muerta…

Que puedo decir, Tanya siempre será Tanya, aunque la maten…

0o0o0o0o0

Después de un par de cigarros y unas bromas después, decidimos descansar un poco, los chicos le enseñaron a tanya la habitación de invitados, tenía que parecer que había muerto, nadie podía enterarse todavía, y menos Jacob… después de que todos durmiéramos un poco, Edward y yo iríamos hacia mi casa para recoger una de las cintas y llevarlas a la reserva, estaba decidid a hundir a Jacob, nadie se mete con la gente que quiero, y menos un chucho pulgoso,

Cuando me desperté el reloj marcaba la 3:00 de la tarde, había pasado durmiendo toda la mañana y parte del medio día, pero estaba en el cielo, rodeada por mi s dos vampiros favoritos, que me miraban como si fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo…

-buenos días mis chicos…- les dije mientras daba un beso a cada uno…

-buenos días…- dijeron al unisonó

-lista para ir a casa? – dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi pelo

-esta es mi casa, pero si lista, tengo que llamar a sam para que nos dejen entrar en la reserva para hablar con los ancianos, y decirle que no se lo cuente a Jacob, espero que me crea… sino tendremos que saltarnos el tratado…- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama para darme una ducha y vestirme…

-estaremos abajo preparando todo, no tardes, te amamos…- dijo jasper cerrando la puerta de mi habitación…

Recogí las cosas del armario y me metí en el baño, mire mi cuerpo desnudo en el espejo del baño, y me di cuenta que si seguíamos a este ritmo desenfrenado de sexo, mis chupetones y mordiscos no curarían…

Sacudí la cabeza y me metí en la ducha, cuando ya me estaba aclarando el pelo note que alguien me agarraba por la cintura y pegaba mi espalda a su pecho y a su prominente erección, yo gemí en respuesta mientras el daba besos a lo largo de mi cuello y pasaba sus manos a lo largo de mis costados, rozando levemente mis pechos con la punta de los dedos…

-cariño, creo que me debías una a solas…- dijo jasper girándome para ponerme frente a él y atacar mis labios con una pasión salvaje.

Intentaba seguirle el ritmo, sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo, una de ellas bajo a mi centro que estaba ya muy mojado, sin esperármelo, introdujo dos dedos en mi y empezó a bombear fuertemente mientras con su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris, si seguía así me correría enseguida, yo solo podía gemir y rozarme contra su mano mientras el mordía y lamia mi cuello…

-estas tan mojada cariño… dios mi polla esta palpitando por enterrarse en tu caliente coño…- dijo antes de volver a atacar mi boca con su lengua… note la pared fría a mis espaldas… pero no me importo, estaba a punto de correrme, notaba como el nudo de mi estomago estaba a punto de propagarse como un gran incendio por todo mi cuerpo, cuando de repente saco sus dedos de mi cuerpo…

-que haces… amor por favor… -suplique llevando mis manos a mi coño… en las aparto y las sujeto encima de mi cabeza…

-puta, sabes que no puedes correrte sin mi permiso… además antes quiero follar esa boquita linda con mi polla…- dijo mientras ponía las manos en mis hombros y me impulsaba hacia el suelo, me arrodille entre sus piernas y empecé a acariciar su miembro con las manos… el me las aparto…

-pon las manos a tu espalda y abre la boca… quiero follarte la boca…- dijo colocando las manos en mi cabeza, yo hice lo que me pido y abrí la boca, sin esperarlo la metió hasta el fondo, casi me ahogo… sin sacármela de la boca me dijo

-trágala… y cierra los labios alrededor de mi polla… quiero llegar hasta el final de tu boquita…- hice lo que me pidió y note su polla en mi garganta, con cada embestida yo tragaba completamente su polla, solo podía gemir, me encantaba que me utilizara de esta manera, estaba tan cachonda que haría lo que fuese, solo quería complacerlo y que me permitiera correrme

-me encanta esa boquita de puta que tienes… dios la mamas tan bien…- seguía embistiendo cada vez más fuerte, sabía que duraría muy poco, quería sentir su leche caliente atreves de mi boca… notaba sus manos apretando mi pelo, era un dolor-placer que me estaba volviendo loca…

De repente saco su polla de mi boca, note como estaba respirando, intentando calmar un poco su deseo…

-ponte cara a la pared y apoya las manos, quiero ver ese culito lindo bien paradito hacia mi… - dijo levantándome y girándome hacia la pared, yo apoye mis manos y saque mi culo lo mas que pude, y cuando estaba acabando de acomodarme el me dio una palmada en el trasero…

-me encanta ver ese trasero que tienes rojo…- dijo mientras me daba más palmadas, de repente un pequeño dolor atravesó mi cuerpo, me penetro hasta el fondo en mi culo, notaba sus huevos contra mi coño…

-dios… que apretadito tienes el culito pequeña… me encanta como envuelve mi polla y la aprieta… creo que me costara no correrme enseguida… - dijo mientras la sacaba lentamente para volverse a enterrar hasta el fondo en mi culito con una fuerte embestida, yo solo podía gemir… note su mano deslizándose por mi estomago hasta mi coño… sus dedos volvían a estar bombeando en mi coño, mientras su polla follaba mi culo… y su pulgar frotaba mi clítoris…

-o dios jass, sigue así bebe… follame duro… dios rómpeme el culo con tu gran polla…- gemía sin parar… gritos salían de mi garganta, estaba a punto de correrme y él lo sabía, cada vez bombeaba más fuerte en mi culo…

-como te corras sin mi permiso saco mi polla y los dedos de tu cuerpo y acabo en tu boca, estarás caliente todo el maldito día…- dijo mientras yo intentaba sujetar mi orgasmo… notaba que cada vez crecía mas en mi, pronto un orgasmo bestial atravesaría mi cuerpo…

- por favor cariño, permíteme correrme, necesito correrme… - suplicaba entre gemidos… ya no podía mas, en cualquier momento me correría y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo…

-córrete ahora puta…- como si hubiera encendido un interruptor en mi cuerpo, un orgasmo me arraso hasta el fondo, era como un incendio devorándolo todo… para acabar en mi coño… que se contraía contra sus dedos salvajemente… cuando me recupere de mi orgasmo, el me separo de la pared y me arrodillo delante del antes de meter su polla en mi boca y descargarse en mi boca...

-chupa cariño, trágate todo y limpia mi polla con tu boca…- decía mientras seguía bombeando mi boca y sus manos agarraban fuerte mi cabeza…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando bajamos a la cocina a que desayunara ya vestidos y duchados notamos que Edward estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con sus manos hechas puños y su boca en una fina línea, y a tanya sirviendo el desayuno…

-dios sabéis que? Creo que odio ser vampiro… - dijo tanya con toda tranquilidad mientras llenaba un vaso con zumo de naranja…- oírte tener un polvo de muerte mientras yo estoy aquí abajo con este amargado salido que ha roto una sartén por culpa de tus gemidos es una mierda, tuve que detenerlo varias veces para que no subiera a la habitación con vosotros…- dijo tanya mientras Edward lo fulminaba con la mirada, jasper se reía a carcajadas y yo casi me atragantaba con mi zumo…cuando mire bien a Edward note el bulto de sus pantalones, y que apenas se había movido desde que llegamos…

-cielo estas bien? – le pregunte mientras intentaba sujetar su mano por encima de la mesa…

-bella por favor no me toques- dijo tenso… yo no le hice caso, y apoye la mano en su muslo intentando ayudarlo…

-vale ya esta, he aguantado demasiado…- dijo antes de ponerme sobre el hombro como un saco de patatas y salir corriendo de la cocina… solo escuchaba las risas de tanya y jasper y la respiración acelerada de Edward…

Sin decir palabra me arranco mi ropa y la suya cuando llegamos a la habitación y sin más me penetro contra la pared… un ronco gemido salió de su pecho mientras me embestía cada vez más rápido… oí unos extraños crujidos a mi alrededor, pero no preste atención, no podía, solo notaba nuestra respiración y su polla enterrándose profundamente dentro de mi coño…

-te dije que no me tocaras…- decía entre susurros roncos mientras aceleraba las embestidas…-te lo advertí y tu no me hiciste caso… estas son las consecuencias de tus acciones…- dios ya no podía mas, notaba su polla hasta el fondo estaba a punto de correrme…

-si Edward más… más… me voy a correr… dios….- decía entre sollozos y gemidos… el aumento los movimientos… volviéndose cada vez más frenéticos…

-dios nena, estoy a punto…. Vente con migo…- y no pude contenerlo más… me corrí entre gritos, gemidos y rugidos… dios esto fue increíble… cuando nuestros orgasmos pararon él seguía dentro de mí, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y la respiración acelerada…

Yo por mi parte tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared y mis manos y piernas seguían envolviendo su cuerpo… se separo lentamente de mi, comprobando que podía mantenerme en pie por mi misma y se alejo unos pasos…

-yo… bella… no se… bueno que lo siento… yo no quería… bueno si quería… pero sé que no fue…- estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación con las manos en la cabeza tirando de sus cabellos… yo no sabía que estaba pasando… me acerque a él y agarre sus manos… el me miro y en sus ojos había tristeza…

-hey cariño… que te pasa… ha sido estupendo, no tienes por qué preocuparte… a mí también me gusto…- le dije girando su cara para que me mirara…

-yo lo siento, te hice daño y no…- puse un dedo sobre sus labios… de que daño me hablaba…

-no me has hecho daño, al contrario…- dije abrazándolo por la cintura

-pero me descontrole, y te marque la cadera y entonces la pared estaba ahí y no sé que me paso- yo gire la cabeza para ver a qué se refería, y entonces en la pared vi enormes marcas de sus manos y puños…

-porque no me he dado cuenta de eso…- dije volviendo a mirarlo

-creo que estabas llegando al orgasmo…-dijo con una media sonrisa respondiendo a mi abrazo

-buena explicación… bueno semental, por segunda vez voy a ducharme y a vestirme, pero esta vez cerrare con llave… asique fuera de mi habitación…- dije abriéndole la puerta para que saliera, el solo llevaba unos bóxers puestos, y agarro una camiseta y un vaquero del armario para ponérselos por el camino, cuando iba a cerrar, se acerco y me dio un pequeño pico en los labios seguido de un guiño… si seguía así me iba a volver loca… y lo más importante, no podría volver a caminar…

Cuando termine la ducha y encontré mi ropa, me dispuse a sentarme en la cama para llamar a Sam… tenía que convencerlo de que no dijera nada y me consiguiera una cita para hablar con los ancianos…

Marque su número en el teléfono y espere…

-hola, sam al habla…- dijo con el mismo tono alegre que siempre

-hey sam, soy bella…- dije con voz temblorosa

-hey bella cielo que tal? Jacob no está aquí.. Pero si quieres lo busco…- dijo con voz dudosa

-no sam, el no puede enterarse de que te he llamado vale?- pregunte con miedo de que me delatara

-bueno no sé si debería hacerlo… igual se putea, ya sabes eres su chica…- dijo

-mira sam tengo algo que enseñaros a ti y a los ancianos, es una cinta, y necesito vuestro apoyo, te voy a contar una cosa, espero que estés sentado, y me escuches atentamente…- dije ya un poquito cabreada… "su chica" y una mierda

Me propuse a relatarle todo a sam… hasta la muerte de tanya… el lanzaba exclamaciones y me intento interrumpir varias veces, aunque no le deje… cuando termine la historia le deje que hablara…

-bella, no sé si creérmelo, no se Jacob… bueno el no es así…- dijo con la voz un poco cortada

-sam, solo puedo confiar en ti, se que te costara entenderlo, pero si no fuera por Edward y jasper, estaría muerta… solo queda con migo en mi casa en 1 hora y te muestro la cinta, si sigues sin creerlo… bueno no te insistiré mas, te lo juro…- dije jugando mi última carta, ya que el no sabía lo que contenía la cinta…

-hecho, en una hora, y si no me convence me piro…- dijo él un poco más confiado…

-un beso, no te retrases…- dije mientras me levantaba hacia la puerta y cortaba la llamada

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación con mi bolso y la chaqueta en la mano, tres vampiros cotillas me hacían la espera con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando, o mirando un cuadro de la pared…

-tenéis velocidad vampiriza y os ponéis a disimular?, sois pésimos mintiendo… vamos ed… tanya pórtate bien, el rubio es mío… jass… solo una palabra, TE CAPO…- dije dándole un beso a cada uno y bajando las escaleras…

Cuando ya estábamos en el coche rumbo a mi casa Edward me miro

-estas lista?- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en mi calle, yo solo asentí y Salí del coche hacia la puerta de mi casa, cuando en un solo pestañeo, Edward me había cogido por la cintura y apartado de la puerta principal… cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba hablando con jasper, no entendía ni una palabra… cuando colgó me miro con cara de pena

-ed, que está pasando, dímelo…- dije con miedo

-bella, Jacob… tus padres…- no entendía nada… que le paso a mis padres… respiro hondo y me soltó lo peor que me habían dicho en la vida…

-bella, nena, Jacob… ataco a tus padres, están… - trago saliva, me abrazo contra su pecho… y soltó la bomba…

-han muerto cariño…- mi mundo dejo de girar y la oscuridad se apodero de mi cuerpo y de mi alma…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soy un a cabrona jajá lo sé pero tengo que dejarlo aquí, espero que os guste, y en el próximo capi, nos espera lo peor…

No digo más

Besos y nos vemos tentando bajo el crepúsculo


	16. capitulo 15: la batalla final

Los personajes son de S. Meyers y la historia es mía…

Contiene alto contenido sexual, vocabulario adulto y demás, si eres menor o con mente sensible, no lo leas…

Chicas tengo nueva beta, es una amiga muy especial, y casi tan hiperactiva como Alice… jeje, además se llama Alicia… estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo y por su ayuda, sobre todo siendo una súper mama, y ama de casa como yo…

Bueno chicas este capi ha sido muy duro y ya estamos en la recta final de la historia, quedaran unos 5 capítulos más o menos, todavía no lo sé… y por si preguntan, no tengo pensado hacer secuela, esto se acaba aquí, creo que cuando algo sale bien, es mejor no darle más vueltas… bueno aquí va el capi…

0o0o0o00o0oo00o0o0o00o0o

Oía voces a mí alrededor, aunque no podía distinguirlas muy bien, estaba desorientada, no me acordaba de lo que había pasado, ni porqué me había desmallado, intenté abrir los ojos, pero los parpados me pesaban demasiado…

Las voces de mí alrededor se fueron aclarando y reconocí la voz de Edward y Jasper, aunque también había otra que me sonaba mucho.

Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí abrir los ojos, me encontraba recostada en el asiento del copiloto del volvo. Cuando miré a mi alrededor pude ver coches de policía y una ambulancia en la puerta de mi casa, estaba rodeada por una cinta de policía que restringía el paso a la casa y unos cuantos policías entraban y salían haciendo preguntas… Cuando comprendí lo que sucedía, mi mundo cayó encima y un sollozo salió de mi pecho, Jasper y Edward se precipitaron al coche cuando me escucharon, no podía entender lo que me decían, solo sabía que estaba fuera rodeada por dos pares de brazos que me sostenían.

-nena tranquila, todo irá bien, estas con nosotros, te protegeremos de todo, nos iremos de aquí y empezaremos de nuevo.- susurraba Jasper en mi oído, mientras pasaba las manos por mi espalda y Edward besaba mi cabello…

-Bella, lo siento, no sabía esto, quizás si hubiera llegado antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado, tenía que haber puesto más atención a las señales…- dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí.

Cuando me gire, pude ver a Sam, mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos, notaba su arrepentimiento y su culpa, pero yo no podía culparle, me solté de Edward y Jasper y me precipite hacia sus brazos, uniéndonos en el dolor. Charly y Renee, eran como unos padres para todos los chicos de la reserva…

-No fue culpa tuya, no fue culpa de nadie excepto de Jacob, y pagará por lo que ha hecho…- susurre con la voz más tranquila que pude sacar…

Sam se aparto de mí, y encaro a los chicos…

-Vamos ahora mismo a la reserva, todo esto tendrá que ser resuelto y Jacob tendrá que hacer frente a los ancianos…- dijo Sam con rabia contenida, los chicos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron,

-Iremos en el coche, pero tendré que hablar con la policía y explicarles que Bella se viene con nosotros, tendremos que dejar un número de contacto para que puedan localizarnos. Subid al coche mientras yo hablo con ellos…- dijo Edward en su tono más autoritario…

Mientras él se alejaba, Sam, Jasper y yo montamos en el volvo…

-¿No tendrás problemas yendo con los "fríos" a la reserva?- le pregunte intentando controlar el temblor en mi voz…

-No creo, en cuanto llegue me transformaré y enviaré el mensaje a todos, cuando vean lo que he visto yo, bastará…- una idea se me cruzo por la mente en ese momento…

-Mierda! No he recogido el vídeo, no tendremos pruebas…- dije preocupada, ni si quiera había podido entrar en la casa, y no sabía cómo iba a aguantar los preparativos del entierro sin derrumbarme. Sabía que Jacob no era bueno, pero hacerle eso a mis padres, cuando siempre lo trataron como a un hijo… eso era inhumano…

-No te preocupes…- dijo Edward entrando al coche…- yo subí a tu habitación a por la copia mientras estabas inconsciente, no me podía arriesgar a que la policía la encontrase…- yo me relajé en mi asiento e intenté mantenerme firme mientras emprendíamos el camino hacia la reserva…

No sé en qué momento del camino dos enormes lobos se nos cruzaron en la carretera, el coche dió un volantazo, y logro esquivarlos, pero al hacerlo, nos salimos de la carretera chocándonos contra un árbol…

-Quédate en el coche… es una orden…- dijo Edward mientras salían hechos una furia él, Jasper y Sam del coche… cuando me dí cuenta un lobo negro gigante sustituía a Sam…

No entendía nada, pero pude ver como luchaban contra los dos lobos.

Un tercer lobo aparecía entre los árboles, e intentaba atacar a Edward por la espalda, mientras este luchaba contra Jacob…

Salí del coche a toda prisa y grité para avisarle, pero eso solo sirvió para que Jacob me viera y, mientras Edward luchaba contra el nuevo lobo, Jacob se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí.

Eché a correr por el bosque mientras escuchaba al lobo ir detrás de mí,jugando con migo, dándome ventaja, intentando asustarme, no sabía qué hacer, corría sin descanso a través de los árboles, cuando varios aullidos se oyeron por todas partes del bosque, y las patas de Jacob aceleraban el paso, cuando mire hacia atrás, vi al lobo acercándose a mí y sin darme tiempo a más, se abalanzó clavándome los colmillos en el cuello, haciéndome perder el equilibrio…

Eché a correr por el bosque mientras escuchaba al lobo ir detrás de mí, jugaba conmigo dándome ventaja, estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué hacer….corría sin descanso entre los árboles, de repente oí varios aullidos desgarradores por todas partes del bosque….las patas de Jacob aceleraban el paso, acechándome…. Tuve el impulso de mirar por encima de mi hombro y vi el último salto del lobo impactando directamente con sus colmillos en mi cuello haciéndome perder el equilibrio…

Se puso sobre mí, haciendo una jaula con sus patas, gruñía mientras yo intentaba taponar la herida de mi cuello. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a morderme, un rayo rubio lo apartó de mí haciéndolo rodar por el suelo y chocarlo contra un tronco, pude ver como Tanya le pegaba y un montón de lobos lo rodeaban, agarrándolo para que no pudiera huir…

El zumbido de mis oídos se hacía más intenso, mis parpados pesaban y mi visión se hacía borrosa, había perdido mucha sangre, y supe que Jacob había conseguido lo que quería, me iba a morir, lo único que me importaba era el no poder despedirme de mis dos amores, de los hombres de mi vida…

Y así todo se volvió negro, mis párpados se cerraron y el latido de mi corazón empezó a disminuir, solo faltaban unos segundos y todo habría acabado…

0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, si lo hago más largo la verdad es que perdería toda la gracia y el suspense, jaja… en el próximo capítulo habrá un PVO TANYA O PVO EDWAR O JASPER, todavía no lo he decidido, para explicar lo que paso…

Espero actualizar más pronto esta vez ya que la historia está terminando…

Un besazo y os veo Tentando bajo el Crepúsculo


	17. capitulos 16, 17 y 18

**Los personajes son de , y la historia es mía….**

**Si eres menor no lo leas… vocabulario adulto, sexo explícito y todo lo demás, si has llegado hasta aquí ya sabes de qué va la historia….**

**Bueno en este capítulo termina la historia, menos el epílogo, que lo subiré a parte… bueno este contiene 3 capítulos, y solo uno PVO JASPER los demás serán narrados por Bella… están separados. Pondré capitulo X o capitulo Y para que los diferencieis.**

**Lo he subido así por una razón, no quiero dejaros mas con la duda, ya que no creo que suba mas historias por un tiempo, ya que no me gusta comprometerme en algo cuando no tengo tiempo, la niña cada vez duerme menos y juega más, además de que está aprendiendo a andar y eso ocupa muchas horas de mi día, y por la noche solo quiero dormir, aun así seguiré subiendo algún one shot de vez en cuando, o alguna locura que encuentre por ahí…**

**Un saludo amigas de**

**Gracias a mi beta y amiga Alicia por ayudarme con el capi anterior, se que fue cruel hacerlo tan cortito, pero si continuaba con un pvo bella, se jodía la incertidumbre de qué va a pasar…. Aunque todas sabeis que no voy a matar a bella… obvio!**

**Bueno aquí les dejo con el capi, que será un PVO JASPER…**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: nuestra para la eternidad**

Cuando vi a los dos lobos saliendo a la carretera ya fue demasiado tarde… Edward intentó esquivarlos, pero chocamos contra un árbol… aunque hubiera sido peor si hubiéramos chocado contra ellos.

Salimos del coche, y vimos como Sam se transformaba para ayudarnos, Bella se había quedado a salvo en el coche, éramos tres contra dos, y parece que íbamos igualados. Sam le dijo a Edward que no les hicieran mucho daño, teníamos que llevarlos a los ancianos.

Estaba luchando mano a mano con Sam, contra una loba que según él, se llamaba leah, intentaba dejarla inconsciente, pero la muy perra era rápida…

En un momento las cosas cambiaron, vi a bella salir del coche, y a otro lobo que se acercaba a Edward por detrás, oí el chillido de alerta de Bella, pero el lobo se le había lanzado a Edward encima, e intentaba inmovilizarlo…

Vi a Jacob correr por el bosque detrás de bella, y en ese momento la loba se me tiro encima, la verdad es que estábamos bastante mal… solo atiné a chillarle a Sam que fuera a por bella, y rezar para que no fuera demasiado tarde…

Conseguí darle un golpe en el costado al lobo, justo antes de que me mordiera el cuello, aunque sus dientes rozaron mi carne, la perra consiguió recuperarse rápido y volvió a la carga, esto se estaba poniendo difícil, y no podía concentrarme sabiendo que Bella estaba en peligro.

"Edward, tenemos que acabar con estos dos cabrones, y rápido" pensé, vi que Edward asentía, y se acercaba poco a poco hacia mí, espalda contra espalda, desde ahí podíamos cubrirnos uno al otro.

Después de luchar cara a cara con la loba por más de 10 minutos, conseguí darle un golpe en la cabeza, vi como el cuerpo caía inconsciente al suelo y se convertía poco a poco en humana…

Con la distracción de su compañera herida, conseguimos hacer lo mismo con el otro lobo… sin perder más tiempo los cogimos en brazos y nos adentramos en el bosque…

-por aquí Jasper… MIERDA… huelo a sangre y es de Bella- dijo Edward, preocupados, no sabíamos que había pasado, y había demasiados corazones latiendo a la vez para saber cuál era el de Bella…

Cuando llegamos a un pequeño claro en el bosque, pudimos ver a los demás lobos reunidos alrededor de un inconsciente Jacob, y a Tanya agachada al lado de bella, hasta que no nos acercamos mas, no pudimos ver lo que ocurría, cuando me di cuenta de que el corazón de bella apenas latía, solté a Leah contra el suelo, y tanto yo como Edward corrimos hacia bella.

La escena que encontré delante de mí, era desgarradora, sollozos secos salieron de mi pecho, mi Bella, mi dulce Bella, estaba pálida, había perdido mucha sangre, y Tanya estaba intentando convertirla, se había cortado la muñeca, pero Bella estaba demasiado débil para beber…

Yo solo pude seguir sollozando mientras entre Tanya y Edward giraban su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ayudarla a beber…

Nunca me había sentido tan mal… había perdido a mi familia después de convertirme, pero siempre había sido el más fuerte de los dos, pero con Bella, mi corazón se rompía a pedazos, si ella muriese, yo iría con ella, encontraría la forma de morir con ella…

Noté que una mano se posaba en mi hombro, y lo apretaba, dándome su apoyo, sin mirar sabía que era Sam… en estas pocas horas habíamos tenido una conexión especial, y todo por esta pequeña humana que nos robo el corazón a todos…

-Jasper, se que perder a tu imprimación es difícil, pero no creo que tengas que pasar por ello, mira, fíjate bien, esta bebiendo, se va a recuperar…- dijo Sam a mi lado en un susurro, me fijé en la garganta de Bella, y vi que estaba bebiendo, recosté mi cabeza en su vientre, y cerré los ojos, iba a ser nuestra para toda la eternidad…

-BELLA ESTA BEBIENDO! Vamos cariño, tú me salvaste, tienes que vivir…- susurraba Tanya una y otra vez, mientras Edward se había quedado paralizado mirando a Bella levantar el brazo para sujetar el de Tanya, en ese momento empezamos a escuchar susurros de los lobos, casi había olvidado que seguían allí, si Bella despertaba y ellos estaban cerca… no quiero pensar en lo que sucedería.

Levante la cabeza del vientre de bella y busque a Sam entre los lobos…

-Sam llévatelos de aquí, cuando Bella este bién iremos a la reserva, no podéis estar cerca cuando ella despierte, sus instintos primarios tomarán la delantera y no reaccionará, y no quiero que cargue con la culpa de haber matado a Jacob o alguno de los otros- Sam solo asintió con la cabeza, y empezaron a cargar a Leah, Jacob y Paul a la reserva…

Yo volví la cabeza hacia Bella y solo pude sorprenderme por lo hermosa que estaba, su cabello era un poco más largo, y brillaba en tonos rojizos, aún mas que antes, su piel pálida estaba sin ninguna imperfección y mucho mas blanca que antes, sus labios rojos, un poco mas llenos y mas besables, y sus rasgos más definidos… si la Bella de antes era hermosa, esta… no tengo palabras para describirla… mire a mi alrededor y pude ver como Tanya y Edward la miraban igual de embelesados que yo.

-es tan hermosa…- susurraba Edward

-vamos pequeña, no me dejes Belly- decía Tanya mientras la acunaba contra su pecho…

Y yo solo podía mirarla anonadado, estuvimos así unas 4 horas, sentados en la misma posición, Tanya abrazándola por la espalda, apoyándola en su pecho, Edward sujetando su mano, y yo acariciando su cara y su cuerpo. Todos estábamos atentos a los cambios que nuestra sangre producía en su cuerpo, y al lento latido de su corazón, cada vez más lento, apagándose un poco cada segundo… hasta que llego el momento…

Pum.. Pum.. Pum…..pum…..pum…..pum…pum…..pum

Todos nos miramos, su último latido se había apagado, sus pestañas empezaron a abrirse, y unos ojos marrón chocolate tan brillante como antes nos dieron la bienvenida…

* * *

**Capitulo 17: ¿Qué mierda ha pasado?**

Notaba mi cuerpo menos pesado, y gente a mi alrededor, alguien me tenia abrazada por la espalda, y otras dos personas me sujetaban y me acariciaban, notaba su vista posada en mi, y yo intentaba recordar lo que había pasado, intente forzar mi mente a abrirse paso entre mis recuerdos pero nada aparecía, hasta que una imagen de un gran lobo saltando encima, y la sensación de sus dientes hundiéndose en mi carne, y la roja cabellera de Tanya antes de que me lo quitaran de encima.

Una angustia afloro de mi interior, y abrí los ojos, no veía nada, no conseguía ubicarme, cuando de repente mi cuerpo salto de los brazos que me tenían apresada y apoyé la espalda contra un árbol… intenté fijar mi mirada, aunque me costó un poco, había muchos colores y formas nuevas, la luz era más intensa que antes y había demasiados sonidos nuevos a mi alrededor, podía oír los coches en la carretera, los pasos de los animales a varios metros de donde me encontraba…

-Bella, Belly Bells, estas bién cariño?- esa voz, intente fijar mi vista y ahí fue donde la vi, mi ángel, mi heroína de cabellos de fuego, mis pupilas se dilataron y mi boca formó una O… Tanya era aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba… cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, entendí todo, los olores, los sonidos, la vista, mis movimientos rápidos,… y todo encajó, ella me había salvado de la muerte… y nuevos recuerdos volvieron a mí.

Ella se cortaba en el brazo para darme su sangre… ella me había convertido, como siempre, Tanya siempre me salvaba, aunque fuera de mi misma…

Nos miramos unos segundos más… y antes de que el cerebro diera la orden a mi cuerpo, ya estaba entre sus brazos, nos abrazamos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho… era mi hermana, mi amiga, y la amaba con todo mi corazón… juntas sollozamos entre besos y preguntas… cuando llevábamos así minutos u horas no estoy segura, notamos unas gargantas aclararse, y cuando me giré, allí estaban, mis dos dioses, mis ángeles, los que me ayudaron y salvaron… viéndose mas hermosos que la primera vez que los ví… tenían sonrisas tontas pintadas en la cara… mirándonos fijamente, como tontos enamorados…

Me lance a sus brazos… besé a Edward con una pasión y un amor infinitos, besé a Jasper, con adoración… ellos eran mi vida ahora, y por fin estaríamos juntos para toda la eternidad… cuando paré de besarlos y asegurarme de que estaban bien y no les faltaba nada, mire alrededor, y ví que Tanya nos había dejado intimidad… y en ese bosque en el que morí, y resucité… sellamos ese amor para toda la eternidad, amándonos como mejor sabíamos, sin ropa sin barreras, solo nosotros bajo un nuevo crepúsculo…

* * *

**Capitulo 18: nuevo comienzo**

Estábamos metiendo las cosas en el volvo, teníamos muchas maletas, aunque la que menos tenia era Tanya, ya que no podía ir a casa de sus padres a por la ropa… ella había muerto para el mundo y así debería seguir…

Fué duro volver a casa de mis padres a por ellas, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, después de mi transformación y de lo ocurrido en el bosque, volvimos a casa, los tres juntos de la mano, allí nos esperaba Tanya, estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien que preguntaba por Edward, después de una larga conversación, supimos que era la familia Cullen, unos vampiros con los que vivió Edward cuando lo transformaron, ellos era vegetarianos y querían que volviese con ellos, Edward me contó cosas maravillosas de esa familia, porque eran una verdadera familia, estaban Carlise y Esme, que eran unos padres atentos y amorosos, después estaban Rosali, que era presumida y a veces egocéntrica pero que amaba a la familia y era muy buena persona, también su marido Emmet un pequeño gran niño, que bebía los vientos por Rosali, y para terminar Alice, un pequeño duende hiperactivo que amaba las compras… después de mucho discutir y pensar, decidimos ir a Canadá, y vivir con ellos, y por fin tener una familia.

Me costó empaquetar las cosas de casa de mis padres después del entierro, y sobre todo dejar mi pasado atrás, sobre todo hacerme a la idea de que estaba sola, y que mis padres nunca volverían… pero ahora iba hacia una nueva vida, con lo más importante que tenia, mi hermana y mis dos amores…

Os preguntareis, que fue de Jacob… bueno, me dijeron que fuera al juicio, pero preferí no ir, no quería volver a verlo, y menos ahora, Sam paso por casa y nos conto lo ocurrido.

Los ancianos decidieron quitarle su espíritu de lobo, tanto a él, como a Leah y Paul, aunque por lo que conto Sam hubo una pequeña sorpresa, ya que cuando despertó después del ritual, no recordaba nada, y volvía a ser el mismo Jacob de antes, los ancianos decían que un mal espíritu se apoderó de él cuando se transformó, de ahí su cambio de actitud, aunque a mí poco me importa, Leah y Paul seguían siendo igual de cabrones que siempre, y fueron desterrados de La Push y de Forks para toda su vida, no sé donde se fueron, ni lo que harán, pero a mí me da igual…

Ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo estos 4 días, pero no he querido hablar con él, quizás el tiempo sane las heridas, y pueda pedirle explicaciones algún día, pero por ahora prefiero ignorar mi pasado, y volver al futuro, quizás sea egoísta, pero es lo único que puedo hacer… no tengo fuerzas para afrontarlo todavía…

Así que aquí voy en un coche con las personas que amo rumbo a mi nueva vida en Canadá…

Pensar que siempre he odiado el frío de Forks y que mi futuro será en un sitio todavía más frío… es bastante penoso, jeje pero siempre que tenga a Tanya, Jasper y Edward con migo, todo será perfecto.

Nos pasamos el camino entre conversaciones sin importancia y risas, hablando de que íbamos a hacer cuando llegásemos a Canadá, y decidimos pasarnos un año sabático. Yo pensaba no hacer nada en un tiempo, y Jasper y Edward estaban con migo, excepto Tanya, que decía que ella quería pasarse el día de compras y fiestas… típico de ella.

Cuando llegamos a la gran casa blanca, muy parecida a la de Forks y bajamos del coche, cuatro pares de ojos nos estaban mirando fijamente. Carlise, Esme y Emmet nos saludaron efusivamente, Rosali fue más correcta, Edward me dijo, que era por timidez pero como alguien tan hermosa podía ser tímida, aunque de todos modos si ella hubiera sido humana estaría sonrojada.

Entramos a la casa y nos enseñaron nuestras habitaciones y nos ayudaron a deshacer el equipaje, estuvimos hablando, viendo la casa y comentando que haríamos en nuestra estancia con la familia, cuando alguien entro a la casa como un torbellino y se lanzo encima de Edward…

-hermanito! Por fin volviste…- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Edward le daba vueltas por toda la casa, se escuchaban risas y toda la familia estaba feliz por el rencuentro, ya que todos decían que eran muy unidos. Después de unos minutos cuando se separaron, Edward nos llamó para presentarnos…

-hermanita, esta es mi hermosa Bella, mi hermano y amigo Jasper, y Tanya la hermana de Bella…- todos nos quedamos quietos, ya que Alice se había quedado quieta mirando a mi lado, me giré y vi que sus miradas estaban conectadas, que mierda estaba pasando aquí…

-me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo…- dijo Alice, yo no entendía nada, pero me quedé de una piedra cuando contestó

-lo siento señorita…- que mierda estaba pasando aquí…

* * *

**Bueno este es el final chicas… espero que os guste y que no os resulte muy pesado, espero vuestros comentarios, y también a los Vulturis a la puerta de mi casa ya que me he tardado mucho… jeje**

**Un besazo.. Nos vemos en el epílogo…**

**Y aunque la historia haya acabado, seguiremos tentando bajo el crepúsculo**


	18. capitulo 19: el final

**Bueno aquí vamos… ya que va ha ****haber**** un pvo en este capítulo a querido ****ella hacer**** el Disclaimers y he decidido que me ayude… ella está muy entusiasmada…**

**Alice: ya puedo empezar Patry?**

**Yo: no Alice he dicho que cuando te diga…**

**Alice: pero tengo muchas ganas de decirlo… juss **** no me has dado bola en toda la historia… casi ni se me nombra… tengo ganas de decirlo… porfiii!**

**Yo: no seas pesada… vas a tener un capi para ti… espera a que te avise… tengo que decirle algo a las chicas que siguen la historia…**

**Alice: está bien… ya me callo… puedes hablar… (cara del gato de shrek)**

**Yo: muchas gracias por dejarme hablar Alice (sarcasmo)… bueno como decía… chicas… me habéis sorprendido mucho… ****¡****como pensasteis que ****podía**** hacerle algo así a Bella¡, después de lo que ha pasado la pobre chica por mi culpa…**

**Alice: eso… que poca confianza, hombre… con lo…**

**Yo: ALICE DEJAME HABLAR!**

**Alice: perdón es que me emocioné… ya no volveré a interrumpirte (hace una cremallera en su boca y arroja la llave imaginaria)**

**Yo: eso espero… bueno a lo que iba… decía, que como habéis podido ser tan malas con Bella, suponiendo de antemano que se iba a ir Jásper con Alice… desde el principio dije que estarían los 3 juntos 4ever…**** y**** no voy a incumplir mi palabra… aish… pero bueno, gracias a los comentarios he decidido hacer un capítulo extra para esta historia… así que aquí va…**

**Alice: pero yo tengo que decir el Disclaimers Patry… me lo prometiste… (cara triste =[ )**

**Yo: es verdad Alice… te toca… di el Disclaimers y vamos con el capítulo final…**

**Alice: yupiiiii! (pegando brincos emocionada por toda la casa) vale ya voy jajaj por fin digo algo…**

**La verdad es que he preparado algo muy…**

**Yo: ALICE DILO YA! Las chicas están esperando para otro capi y estarán muy impacientes… venga o es la última vez que te invito (con cara seria de mama regañona)**

**Alice: está bien… bueno chicas… los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer… a que me hizo perfecta… jeje, sí, soy genial… bueno y la historia es completamente de mi muy mala amiga Patry que no se ha acordado de mí hasta el final… (cara del gato de shrek) estoy tan triste sniff sniff, aunque en este capítulo se ha portado muy bien… me ha traido el amor de mi vida… JUPIIIIIII dale al capi Patry…**

**Yo: bueno chicas aquí va el capi… por cierto los Vulturis llegaron a mi casa… jeje, pero de lo mala que soy los mandé a casa de la vecina y quedaron tan agradecidos que me juraron no volver a hacerme una visita amenazante… pero que pasarían por las chicas de para defenderme MUAAAHAHAHA!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**ALICE PVO: (jupiiii)**

Desde que desperté en esta nueva vida, sin recuerdos de mi vida humana, solo he visto dos cosas, a los Cullen a los que me uní al poco tiempo… y a esa persona que ahora estaba delante de mí, la he buscado por más de 80 años, y al final había perdido la esperanza.

Nadie de mi familia sabía nada, lo mantuve muy en secreto, sobre todo la temporada que mi hermano Edward estuvo en casa con nosotros, no era por el qué dirán, sino mas bien porque no sabía muy bien quien podría ser esa persona, y ahora lo sé, el amor de mi vida, cuando la vi, mi muerto corazón empezó a latir, y unas mariposas traicioneras revolvieron todo mi estomago, no podía pensar, ni oir, ni ver nada más que ese hermoso rostro que tenía delante de mí. Noté como también me miraba, como mi mundo giraba a su alrededor, no entendí lo que me pasaba, pero si entendí, el porqué de que nunca hubiera tenido una relación, el que nunca me hubiera interesado por nadie… todo era por la persona que había delante de mí. Llevaba más de 80 años esperándola, y no se iba a escapar esta vez…

Así que dije lo primero que me vino a mi mente, nublada por su imagen…

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo…- vi como sus carnosos labios se elevaban para formar una deslumbrante sonrisa…

-Lo siento señorita…- noté como toda mi familia iba desapareciendo de la habitación… seguro que gracias a mi hermanito, que había leído en mi mente todo lo que pasaba… cuando nos quedamos solos, noté unos gritos en el piso de arriba que se calmaron al poco tiempo, no entendí nada de lo que decían… solo se escuchó un claro "NO ME JODAS" y la estruendosa risa de mi hermano Emmet… si Edward ya los había puesto al corriente… pero no me importaba nada…

Noté como una cuerda invisible tiraba de mi cuerpo hacia el amor de mi vida, y como el suyo se acercaba al mío… cuando estuvimos nariz con nariz, sus manos se pusieron en mis mejillas y su aliento golpeó mi boca, poco a poco nuestros labios se acercaron, y empezamos un erótico baile, al principio fue tímido, pero con el paso de los segundos, se fue volviendo más pasional…

-Vamos a mi habitación, llevo mucho esperándote…- dije en un susurro, que un humano no podría haber escuchado, solo asintió, agarré su mano y emprendimos un lujurioso ascenso por las escaleras, nuestros cuerpos no perdían nunca el contacto, nuestros labios no paraban de unirse y nuestras lenguas libraban una batalla que ninguna ganaría…

No sé en qué momento llegamos a mi habitación, nuestras ropas habían desaparecido, y nuestras manos no podían estarse quietas, en un segundo me encontraba tumbada en mi cama, con su perfecto cuerpo sobre el mío, sus labios se despegaron de los míos, pero nunca abandonaron mi cuerpo, recorriendo con besos húmedos mi mejilla, mi barbilla, mi cuello, para finalmente llegar al valle de entre mis pechos, el que rozo con la lengua, poso sus labios, chupo, mordió, aunque nunca tocaba mi pezón… y eso me estaba volviendo loca… agarre su cabello para guiar su boca al sitio que deseaba, entendió el mensaje y en un segundo lo estaba chupando y atendiendo el otro con su mano, no podía parar de gemir y retorcerme en mi cama, sobre todo cuando su mano libre bajó por mi costado, mi vientre y fue a parar a mi centro, el que estaba ya empapado y preparado para su asalto, sus dedos tímidamente rozaron mi clítoris, y una descarga atravesó mi cuerpo, dios esto era perfecto.

Dos de sus dedos rozaron mi entrada, para sumergirse luego en mi estrecho canal, empezando con un vaivén que me llevaría directa al orgasmo…

No podía parar de gemir, agitarme y gritar por el asalto a mi cuerpo de estos nuevos sentimientos y emociones que surgían de lo más profundo de mi ser…

Mis paredes empezaron a contraerse y mi orgasmo se acercaba a gran velocidad, aumentó el ritmo de sus dedos y entonces una ola de fuego nació de mi vientre y se extendió por mi cuerpo, llevándome al orgasmo más intenso que había sentido… solo una palabra venia a mi mente…

-TANYA! Dios que bueno…- grite a pleno pulmón cuando la ola me alcanzó… noté su risa sofocada en mi cuello… y como sus dedos se movían lentamente en mi interior alargando mi orgasmo, cuando los temblores pasaron, ella sacó su mano de mi cuerpo y apartó el pelo de mi cara, para dedicarme la mirada más dulce que alguna vez haya visto…

-estas bien preciosa?- me preguntó con su perfecta voz… yo solo pude asentir, no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para poder hablar…

-no sé qué ha pasado, desde el momento en que mi mirada se cruzo con la tuya, supe que nunca más iba a poder sobrevivir si no te veía a mi lado todos los días… sino sentía tu calor, y si no probaba tus labios, siempre he estado en contra del amor, pero desde que te he conocido me he dado cuenta de que te esperaba, que siempre te he esperado, y que te amo, te amo…- dijo mirándome con dulzura, sé que si hubiera sido humana estaría llorando…

Pase mi mano por su cara, memorizando cada rasgo, cada expresión, quería quedarme así para siempre… este era mi lugar feliz… junto a ella, solas… para siempre…

-yo también te amo… desde que renací como vampira, solo ha habido una cosa en mi mente, y esa ha sido tu imagen, cuando te vi parada al lado de la novia de mi hermano y de su amigo, solo pude verte a ti, y pensé que estaba dormida, porque tu siempre has sido mi sueño… porque te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… te he estado esperando desde hace mas de 80 años, y que quede claro que no te voy a dejar ir nunca…- una sonrisa cruzo su expresión, y no tardo en aparecer una en mi cara también, coloque mis manos en sus mejillas y atraje su boca a la mía… en un beso cargado de amor y esperanza… pero sobre todo pasión…

-y ahora cariño, es hora de que te devuelva el favor…- le susurre en el oído antes de girarla y ponerla debajo de mi en la cama… una mirada picara cruzo mi cara… y en sus ojos se podía leer la lujuria…

Esta iba a ser una noche muuuuuyyyyyy larga jajaja….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Emmet: me parece muy mal lo que me has hecho Patry… a mi… a tu hermano oso (cara de ofendido)**

**Yo: (abrazándolo por la cintura y poniendo carita de pena) pero si yo no te he hecho nada Emmi osito…**

**Emmet: no me pongas esa cara que sabes que no me puedo enfadar cuando me miras así… (media sonrisa)**

**Yo: bueno ositito antes de que venga Rosali y me arranque las manos por tocarte… que te hice mi Emmi? (Sacando mi labio inferior)**

**Emmet: tu bien lo sabes… no me has dejado aparecer en la historia hasta el final… y ni siquiera tengo una frase… y encima no me dejas hacer el Disclaimers (poniendo cara de pena)**

**Yo: tienes razón osito… con lo que yo te quiero… en el epílogo… tú me ayudaras…**

**(Abrazo de oso dando vueltas por la habitación)**

**Emmet; gracias, gracias, gracias….. Es GENIALLLLL!**

**Rosali: EMMET QUE MIERDA HACES CON UNA MUJER EN TUS BRAZOS…!**

**Yo: EDWARD, JASPER AYUDAZME!**

**Rosali: ellos no pueden escucharte… muhahahahahaha (expresión malvada) están encerrados en la habitación con bella… hace mucho que no hacen limonada, jaja… te espera una tortura (risa malvada mientras se acerca a mí y me agarra de los brazos arrastrándome escaleras arriba) toca barbie-patry**

**Muahahahahahaha**

**Yo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Alice: YUPIIIIIIII!**

**Emmet: jaja, eso por no escribir sobre nosotros**

**Carlise y Esme: es verdad….**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno después de esta locura y quedar divina de las manos de Alice y Rosali….. Nos vemos en el epílogo… espero que les haya gustado el capi…**

**Y a seguir tentando bajo el crepúsculo**


	19. nota

Chicas, he abierto un blog… no es sobre crepúsculo, pero espero que os guste, pasaros a verlo haber que os parece…

H ttp:/ /catt -and-se pot. com/ (sin espacios)

La historia no va a tener epilogo, ya que seria darle muchas vueltas…

Agradezco los comentarios recibidos, tanto de la gente que la leyó desde el principio como de la gente nueva…

Igual hago un ONE shot de Tanya y Alice… ya veremos…

Un saludo y aunque haya acabado seguiremos tentando bajo el crepúsculo


End file.
